Smile Again
by chococrepes
Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us. Xion x Vanitas
1. Prologue

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Okay, I caved. I was going to stop writing for a bit, but there just simply isn't enough Vanitas x Xion love around fanfiction. As an author I must contribute! So, here is my new story dedicated to my new OTP!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There was only about an hour or two left of class, but I grew tired of waiting. I slipped out of the classroom quietly as to not be a distraction to my friend who was teaching. Once out, I took a deep breath as if I was held prisoner for a very long time.

In reality, I was just inhaling all the nostalgia that surrounded me. I roamed the familiar hallways. Each step I took felt like I was traveling back in time. Back to when the walls seemed to tower over me. Back to when I was naïve and thought I knew all there was to know about me.

I stopped in front of the west wing music room. I opened the large white doors and entered. To my pleasure, it was empty. Of course, back then it was always empty.

It looked as if the room had been untouched after all these years I've been away. As if it had been frozen in time completely. The main focal point was the ebony, grand piano that stood near the center of the room.

I walked over to it and sat down at the bench. I revealed the small white and black keys and stared at them as if they were a treasure. My hands stroked over them gently. Pressing lightly on one key, a small note could be heard.

"_Play for me."_

I stopped myself from pressing another note and closed the piano. I looked out of the large window from where I sat. The scenery of the garden from here still looked beautiful after all these years. Had I really stepped back in time? Back to when playing the piano felt less like a job. Back to when it was a magical feeling every time I hit those chords precisely.

"_One more song."_

Back to when I would play for you.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_7 years earlier_

I trudged to the gym teacher's office. When I got there, no one was around. A note was on the computer monitor.

"Out for a run and grabbing some food. Got questions? Tough luck!"

I sighed as I sat down in the chair. That was my sister for you. And here I was, hoping to have someone to vent to. Of course, it usually had a routine about it. I would vent about how much I hated this school. Then after, I would realize it was all her fault and blame it on her. Then she would proceed to kick me out of her office claiming I would be late for class, when in reality I still had half an hour.

Well even if she wasn't here, it was a nice place to get away from all those kids with their noses up in the air.

That was the norm at Radiant Academy. My sister had gotten a job here as a PE teacher. It's not like she was super amazing or would put out star athletes into the real world. No, it's because she was the only one who would actually take the job.

I had learned from her that PE female coaches here always seemed to quit. Something about the students being lazy. Or in my opinion they believed themselves to be far superior to something as daunting as picking up a ball and throwing it.

A lot of girls in my first year ended up failing because they didn't take Yuffie seriously. It amused me a little bit that many of my classmates would groan about having to dress out, while I got to go off to an easy elective class.

I twirled in her chair as if that would make her magically appear. I also wanted to blame my parents for me being here as well.

Because no one really wanted the job of handling high maintenance girls, the school offered an extra benefit if someone took the job. A house nearby the school. Actually it was more like a mansion considering it was about the size of four, two story houses. But to the rich folks around here, it was a house…maybe a really big apartment. But to me and my sister, it was a mansion.

Yuffie felt it was too big for one person when she went to go see it, and managed to encourage our parents to let me attend school here. They thought it was a good idea. Until they saw the price. So what did they do? They made me apply for the scholarship.

I'm not rich, so surely I must make up for it in academics right? Nope! I'm just an average student. But, because everyone could afford the tuition to the academy, the scholarship was left untouched. Making me the only person who ever actually applied for it. I even nearly failed on purpose to get out of going to the school.

I crossed my arms in my chair. Just thinking about the situation made me mad. But…once I got accepted, nothing could really change my parents…or Yuffie's mind. I was going. For all four years. And here I was. In my second year. Still dreading the entire thing.

The silver lining of Radiant Academy was the music program. I felt ever since I got here, my piano playing skills had increased drastically…not to toot my own horn or anything. So…I guess this place wasn't entirely that bad. There I said it.

I got up from Yuffie's chair. I didn't think she was ever going to show up. I looked at the clock. I had only wasted fifteen minutes here. How depressing. I slowly made my way out of her office and back into the hallways.

During lunch time, usually the student diner was packed. Sometimes there were students in the basketball courts or at the student lounge. Yeah, we have a lounge. I generally avoided these areas. But, the classrooms and libraries weren't exactly the places to escape to either. I didn't like dealing with the teachers either. And I think they felt the same way about me.

I don't know what compelled me to explore the west wing of the school. Probably out of curiosity. I never had a class there. And I doubt I would, considering there weren't any music classes in the area.

The layout of the west wing was exactly the same as the east wing of the entire school. Talk about lack of creativity. I wonder what classes they held over here though. I suppose the west wing specialized more in academics because I knew the east wing was meant for performing art students. The south wing was general classes and the north wing was administration.

In other words, the school was just too big for its own good. I was about to head back until something from the window caught my eye. I went back and stood in front of it. My eyes widened. I had no idea the school had a garden.

Outside the window was a large stretch of grass covered with a variety of flowers. "I wonder…how far it goes." I said to no one. I followed the windows on the walls admiring the different variety of floral. Occasionally a fountain would appear in my view.

I was so fascinated that I came to an abrupt stop when I noticed I was staring at a door rather than beautiful scenery through a window. "I guess the tour stops here."

I started to turn back but I kept looking at the door. Part of me was probably wishing it would disappear. Somehow I made a U-turn and found myself back again. I took a hold of the handle. "Oh please, oh please don't let this be a busy classroom." I silently prayed to myself before twisting it. I made the tiniest crack and took a peek. Of course…it was too small to see anything.

I opened it a bit further. No class…in fact it wasn't even a classroom at all. I opened the door further. The room standing before looked more like it belonged to a household rather than a school.

My eyes quickly averted to the main focal point of the room. An ebony grand piano. I had forgotten completely the reason why I entered the room as soon as I saw it. My feet, out of their own accord, walked me over to the bench and gravity did its job on me as I slowly sat down on the bench.

I removed the fall that covered the keys. The piano looked like as if it had been untouched. Bought just be kept in its pristine condition. I touched a key ever so lightly as if any harder than that, it would break.

The warning bell rang and I broke out of my daze. Five minutes left of lunch. I placed the fall back and looked around quickly. I noticed a window with maroon cushions on a window seat. The rest of the garden could be seen from this room.

I exited the room and closed the door behind me. I hoped that this room was rarely occupied. It would be a perfect daily get away at school. I rushed off to class with a hopeful smile on my face. Okay, maybe Radiant Academy had two silver linings.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Days passed and I would visit the small piano room every day. And to my delight, it was always empty. After lunch I would dash over there and read a book in the window seat or sometimes nap. It was cathartic.

A week had passed since I found the room and it had become a routine to eat my lunch as fast as possible. Usually, I would dart straight there while still chewing on my last bite. Today, I took a small detour.

I figured I could still get to the room even if I walked by the basketball courts. Usually I avoided the area because it was another hot spot for the students of Radiant Academy to hang out. But this week was the beginning of basketball tryouts. It meant _he_would be there.

My eyes darted around the courts until I found him. He had made a basket just as I spotted him. Blond spiked hair and bright blue eyes. He had a smile that could make any girl melt...not that I was or anything. I shook my head and then decided to carry on to my destination.

Of course it would've gone more smoothly if I hadn't run into someone as soon as I turned around.

"Just going to sit there and not say anything huh?" A familiar voice teased me for falling to the ground.

I looked up to see kind blue eyes stare back at me. "Hello to you too, Aqua. I see that you're back." I got up with the help of my friend. Aqua was a fourth year student. She was, and still is, a part of student council when I had first met her. Back then, I believed her kind motherly act was a persona she kept for appearances sake. But, from time to time whenever she saw me in the hallways and would greet me with a smile and would ask how I'm doing. She was just genuinely like that.

Acquaintances became friends...and well you know the drill. This year she had become president, so I felt like I saw less and less of her.

She smiled at me and patted my head. "Missed me?"

I grumbled at her doting mother act. Sometimes she went too far with that. But I looked up at her and smiled and nodded to her question. Aqua really was the only person I could talk to here, besides my sister. But like I said, the time we got to was far and few between.

"So, my offer still stands. I can talk to Ventus for you if you would like." She pointed to the boy at the basketball court I had seen earlier.

I nearly pounced on her arm. "Don't point! And my answer still stands. Don't do anything!" I said frowning. And of course, Aqua could be such a girl sometimes. Always trying to see if she could pair me up with that boy Ventus. Like I wanted her to...

"You're staring again." She pointed out with a small teasing tone.

I snapped out of my daze and my face felt hot. "Oh please. Like you don't get this way around that football guy. What was his name again?" I said turning the tables.

She looked up at the sky. "I have no idea who you're talking about," she lied.

"Oh come on now. Don't be like that. You like him a lot. He's tall, has a bit of tan. Captain of the team. Dark brown hair. Is kind of best friends with Ventus...what was his name again?" I asked out loud to myself.

Aqua sighed. "You know very well his name is Terra."

"So you do like him?" I tricked her. I laughed at her red face. "Okay, okay I'll stop. So how was the trip? You used it as a way to get closer to him right?"

"Oh please. I was too busy trying to keep the schedule intact. For the most part the seniors thought it was fun...I think." She shrugged. "Too bad it was a senior only trip. You would've loved Destiny Islands. It was beautiful."

"Sounds fun. Although I doubt even if I could go, I would've been able to afford it." I noticed she had a stack of paper in her hands and decided not to keep her lingering. "Anyway, it seems like you're busy so I'll let you go."

She remembered the work she had to do and smiled meekly. "Oh I almost forgot. Thanks Xion. And sorry we couldn't talk much longer. Enjoy the rest of lunch!" She waved and then left.

I waved back. "You too...especially since you're so busy." I took another glance at the basketball court and then shook my head. I probably shouldn't linger around either. I hustled back to the piano room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Going into the room, I was excited to actually test out the grand piano to its fullest. Before when I had visited I had just press simple notes. I worried that people would hear the noise and investigate the room. Luckily I borrowed my sister's radio and played music and went outside. To my luck, the room was soundproof.

It seemed like ever since I found this room, I had had nothing but good luck.

I walked over to the bench, lifted the fall and sat down. I placed my hands on the keys and started to play the first song that came to my mind. It was the first song I had ever memorized. I felt at ease with this piano and before I knew it, my eyes were closed as I hit each note precisely.

I shifted my feet to hit the pedals when needed. My arms made small movements to reach the keys further out. I had become immersed in the music. In my head, I saw myself performing at a concert hall. And when I hit the last note of the song, people would applaud.

I smiled to myself at the sound of clapping. Funny. I thought I pictured an audience, not just one. Wait. Did I hear…actual clapping?

My eyes opened to see a guy standing in front of the closed doors of the room. He was clapping. Our eyes met. He had bright gold colored eyes. Spikey hair. Longer than Ventus's with a charcoal color to it.

How long had he been standing there? Was I that distracted for him to get in without me noticing? The clapping sound had stopped and I didn't know what to say.

He seemed to though. "Now then, who the hell are you?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Okay, short introduction chapter I know! If you guys like it, I'll continue and make a longer chapter! Also, you can check my deviant art account (on my ff profile) for small previews of each chapter. Of course they can change once it is posted on here. And I'll post up other goodies about the story on my blog (also on my ff profile) from time to time. Thanks for reading and drop a review!


	2. Three Wishes

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Here's chapter two everyone! Hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was surprised by his question. "Excuse me?" I said not appreciating his tone either. Now that I think about it, the clapping seemed sarcastic.

"I said, who the hell are you?" He asked again.

Okay, I heard him the first time. He didn't need to get smart with me and ask again. I was about to make some clever remark then he started to talk again.

"Are you deaf?" He rudely said.

"And just who do you think you are?" I walked right up to him. "You just come barging in here as if you own the place." I crossed my arms and shook my head. "It's people like you that-" I was about to yell at him some more but when I went to look at him again he was no longer standing in the same spot.

"Are you going to tell me who you are or at least get out?" I turned around to see him sitting on the window seat. "I'd like to get a nap in so if you could wrap up your incessant rambling." The nerve of this guy!

"I was here first! Don't you think you should tell me who the hell you are?" I said quoting him a bit not budging from where I stood.

"The name is Vanitas Caelum. The guy who's going to get you expelled if you don't shut up and get out of here!" He said raising his voice clearly annoyed that I was in his presence.

Well excuse me your highness. I'm sorry I'm ruining- did he just say Caelum? I stood there dumbfounded and kept my mouth shut. Caelum was the exact same name of the academy's principal. Okay so sure he could be lying…but I wasn't going to risk being expelled from here.

I went over and quietly grabbed my stuff. I started to close the fall but then I realized…I could be expelled. I could actually leave this place and not ever come back. Sure expulsion isn't the best mark to have on my student record…but I say it would be worth it.

I put the fall back up. I sat down on the bench and looked over at him to see he had a book over his head as if he really was going to sleep. I slammed my hands on a couple of chords and sure enough it startled him out of his comfy position.

"I thought I said to leave. You want to get expelled?" I smiled triumphantly at his reaction.

"Yes. Yes I do. I'm Xion Kisaragi. Drop that name off when you visit the principal to get rid of me." I cheekily said.

He was about to say something back, but the warning bell went off. "Just great." He walked over to me. "Listen brat. If I see you here again tomorrow, consider yourself dead." He warned me and left the room slamming the door.

I huffed in my seat. "No one calls me brat and gets away with it." I closed the fall and grabbed my backpack angrily. When I left the room, I had slammed the door as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was in a bad mood the rest of the day thanks to that no good…Vanitas was it? When school got out, I was rejoicing on the inside. I got to go home. However if I saw him again, I wouldn't mind. Show him a thing or two.

Of course, once I got outside of the school buildings I didn't exactly head home right away. If he was right…about me being expelled, I would want to take a look at one last thing before I left.

I decided to head over to the west wing. Since I was outside, I figured I would be able to find the garden that led me to that room in the first place. I'll admit that I got lost several times. As I was about to give up a fresh breeze passed by me and it seemed to carry a different scent.

Something…sweet, like flowers. I shrugged and decided to go in the direction the breeze came from. If nothing there, I would just head home and face the wrath of Yuffie for being home so late.

I turned the corner of one of the walls, and sure enough my gut instinct was right. I found it. I wish I had found it sooner. I shrugged and walked through the garden for a bit. It was even more beautiful up close.

I figure if I really did get expelled, I could show Aqua this spot and say goodbye to her here. I could probably even get Terra to show up after I said goodbye and then their romantic story would unfold. I laughed at my cheesiness.

I looked up at the sky and it became enriched with orange and pink hues. I guess it was time to go. As I turned around to head back, I was shocked to see blue eyes staring at me in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't expect anyone back here." He said to me.

"Oh, n-no no! You're fine Ventus." I said with a stutter. Just great Xion. Just great.

Ventus cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry. You seem to know me…but I don't really know who you are."

I stood there in horror. I can't believe I just blurted his name out as if we were good friends or something. "O-of course I know your name! You're one of the star players on our basketball team." I blabbered out. Great. Now I sounded like a stalker fan-girl. Could this day have gotten any worse?

Ventus chuckled. "I wouldn't call myself a star player. But thanks for the comment…um?"

"Xion!" I felt like I had shouted it to him…which means I probably did.

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Xion." He looked around him. "I know most of the students are home by now, but let's leave the school from this direction." He pointed to the direction I had come from.

I just nodded and followed him. Oh, whatever you say Ventus. He started to walk as he guided me to the east wing of the school. "See. Not a lot of people know about the garden. They're all too busy getting caught up with their own things. But I suppose it's nice. I come here to relax every so often. It's nice to have a place to get away from things that don't have so many people." I had the exact same thought about the piano room. Marry me?

"Oh, and please don't think I'm trying to get you to go away or anything." He assured me. We got to the other side of the east wing. "Coming from here, people will think we just came from one of the basketball courts or something. Don't want people checking out that spot and filling it up with nonsense chatter." He laughed. "It'll be our secret. I guess I'll see you around, Xion." He waved goodbye and headed to his car.

I stood there like an idiot. "Bye." I meekly said…after he was out of earshot. "He said my name." I sounded like a giddy school girl. Ugh someone shoot me. "He even said our secret…" I shook my head. When I got home, I would need a good dosage of reality. Knowing me, that probably was nothing but a mere dream.

I pinched myself and it hurt. Nope!

I carried on home with a skip in my step. If just a one-sided conversation resulted in me acting like an idiot, then I hope he would stay far away from me…even if I wouldn't mind acting like an idiot for him. He was just too cute. These thoughts can't ever leave my head.

I found myself at my door. Faster than I expected. I opened the grand doors that led into my mansion. Sorry, I should say house. When I came inside and locked the door, I saw my sister standing there as if she had been patiently waiting for me.

"I know. I know I should've called or something-"

"You know Xion. Your school just called me." She said as she tapped her foot angrily. Did he arrange the expulsion already? That must mean seeing Ventus was like a sending off present from the heavens or something.

"Well…you see about that-"

Out of nowhere I felt a very strong thud on my head. "Ow!" I yelled at my sister. "It's not entirely my fault I got expelled you know!"

"Expelled! Geez, did I hit you too hard?" She looked at her fist and pondered. "Ah we'll worry about head injuries later. Apparently you're failing math Xion?"

Oh. "A D is not failing." I argued for myself.

Yuffie looked at me incredulously. "It is when you need a C or higher in your classes to keep the scholarship." She sighed. "I know you're not the brightest crayon in the box, but sheesh Xion. A D?"

Ouch. Hmm…if I knew a C was what I need to keep going to this school I would've failed a class a long time ago. It would've spared me the little meet and greet with that no good Vanitas from today.

"Will you quit daydreaming while I'm trying to be a good older sister here?" Yuffie yelled. "Maybe a little less daydreaming and a little more studying would benefit you." While she was right about me tending to daydream a lot, I found that not studying would actually be more beneficial right now. "Why do you look like you don't care right now?" She asked me.

"Uh, because I really don't want to go to this school anymore perhaps?" I said sarcastically to her.

That earned me another hit to the head. "Dummy. Obviously we know which sister got the brains in the family." She said.

"Oh, so we have a secret sister." Another thump to the head. "Ouch! Okay, okay! I'm not one of your PE students you know!" I said rubbing the sore spot.

"No, but you're my little sister. So here's the deal. The teacher gave me the email of a math tutor. You're gonna email them and set up a time for a study session." She laid out her master plan to me.

I crossed my arms. Since when did I ever listen to her? "And if I refuse?" I asked her not seeing any incentive on my part to continue going to this school. I mean sure my parents would get mad, but they yell at you for a day or two? Then what? Nothing I tell you.

My sister sighed. "I was going to wait for your last year to give you this." She headed to another room and came back with a manila envelope and handed it to me. "Here. This is why you should stay at this school."

I opened the letter and read the contents. My eyes widened. "No way!" I looked at my sister who smiled. "Yep. I might've sent them a video of one of your performances. So they sent back an application. Of course, you have to wait till your last year to apply."

The letter was to get into the Wayfinder Music School. The only problem is the school only accepted students that were from top education secondary schools. Radiant Academy just so happened to be on the list. And I doubt I could ever get into another school like this. I grumbled. It is just plain wrong to bribe someone with their dreams.

"Give me the stupid email," I grumbled. "And wipe that smug look off your face. You haven't won yet sis."

"Looks like I have!" She grinned widely as she went to go get the address. The rest of the night I had a sour look on my face. I'm pretty sure the look became permanent when I sat at my computer to compose the email.

"Hi. My name is Xion Kisaragai. I was given this email address to schedule a time for math tutoring? I'm available any time, so whatever fits into your schedule best. Thank you."

I hit send and sighed. "Okay…so I get a math tutor. What if I get expelled anyway?" I thought about the various things that happened today. All in all…today was just plain out weird.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My eyes blinked several times. I had paraded down the third floor hallway of the west wing several times. Was I really at the right address?

The reply I got back from my email said to come here. Room W314. The only problem was? This room was the piano room I had frequented many times last week.

Maybe they had accidentally typed the wrong number. I was about to leave to go write another email asking them about it. But as always, my feet seemed to make a U-turn back towards the doors of the room. I figure, hey it's after school. That jerk can't be here. And if my math tutor gets mad at me for being late, I'll just say they gave me the wrong room number...because I'm pretty sure they did.

I opened the doors and was delighted to see it was empty. I closed the door and placed my things down on the table that was in front of the couch. I went over to the piano. "What song should I play today?" I asked out loud to no one as I went through the pieces I had memorized in my head.

"Well you're here early." Before I even lifted the fall to play, I was interrupted already. I looked up and nearly fell off the bench. It was him again. "W-What are you doing here?" He wasn't supposed to be here. Ever since my stupid sister flashed that dumb letter in my face the worry of him actually going through with expelling me haunted me.

"Well...if I recall correctly, I was supposed to meet someone by the name Xion Kisaragi here for a tutoring session." He smirked. "Ring a bell? Oh right...that's you. And if I recall correctly again, I told you if I saw you again in here, you'd be out of here. Guess you really are deaf."

There were so many swear words going off in my head. Had I been at my old school, I would show him something about manners or two. Had I been at my old school, he wouldn't be the rich guy that had so much power just because he is somehow related to the stupid principal of this stupid school.

But I wasn't at my old school. "What are you waiting for? Get out. Go say goodbye to this school one last time." He was just downright cruel.

I hated people like him. So the fact that my eyes were starting to water in front of him, I felt like an idiot. I wasn't being teary-eyed over his words. I could handle that. It's the fact some snobby, power-hungry jerk was destroying my dreams as if it was child's play.

I grabbed my things and brushed past him and left the room. I wiped my eyes and started to head home. Maybe mom and dad's home instead, since now there was no point in living with my sister.

"Xion!" I turned my head to the direction of the voice. I could see Aqua coming towards me. "Hey, what are you doing here after school?" She looked at me. "Are you okay?"

"Do you know a guy named Vanitas Caelum? Is he really related to the principal?" I knew Aqua would know something because she made it her priority to know all the little details about everyone.

"Vanitas? Yeah. The principal is his mother. What are you doing spouting off his name for? That guy is a downright jerk." At least she agreed.

I sniffled slightly hating myself more. I hated it when people saw me even the least bit vulnerable. "He was supposedly my math tutor." I started. "But...he threatened to expel me out of nowhere." I loved Aqua, but I didn't want her knowing about the room really.

"What? That guy is really smart so I can see why you would want him as a tutor, but he has an attitude that makes you just want to shove him off a cliff!" That was really mean coming from Aqua considering how nice of a person she was. I noticed her looking past me. "Vanitas!" she yelled.

I turned around to see he had come out of the room and was walking in the opposite direction of me. He stopped and turned around. His eyes just seemed to bore into me. I wanted to hide behind Aqua. Only she was nowhere near me and was marching towards him.

"I'm not going to stand by and just let you bully a fellow student like that. What did she ever do to you? Going on about empty threats like that. No one treats my friend like that. You apologize right now!" She demanded and chastised him as if he was a small child.

It didn't seem to affect him too much. "Quit the act Aqua. You're only the president here. Don't think you're Wonder Woman. If I want to expel her I can. Now get out of my face and mind your own damn business." He walked off.

Aqua looked like she was fuming but headed back to me. "Don't worry Xion. I'll talk to the principal about this. Sometimes his status gets to the best of him." She walked off in the direction of the north wing. "Oh great...now Aqua was going to make it much, much worse." I hung my head. At this rate, I really would be expelled. If not...I would definitely fail math. Great.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I don't know why but the next day he emailed me back to the room. I decided to go. I had already visited again and was going to be expelled. What was one more visit to my doom? Thanks to him I went through the five stages of grief in my house last night. Which also resulted in my sister taking my temperature several times.

When I got to the piano room, I felt like I needed to knock now. The way that Vanitas strut about in that room made it seem like it was his own room or something. But, I managed to control my urge and just barged right in.

I saw him sitting on the couch. "You're late." He said automatically.

"I came at the exact same time you told me too!" I argued. I looked at my phone. I was a minute late. Unbelievable. I guess to these kids time really is money.

"As I said. You're late. Now close the door and sit down." I slammed the door shut. I couldn't believe I was taking orders right now. If I snap, I hope someone will tell the court system the murder was just.

"What do you want?" I scowled.

"Now what kind of attitude is that? I'm actually going to be nice to you for once." Define nice, I thought. This guy was up to something and I wasn't going to trust him one bit. I crossed my arms to show I was somewhat listening.

"So here's the deal. I won't expel you." Did I just hear that correctly? "I'll tutor you in math." He's going to do what now? "However on one condition." I knew it.

I looked at him trying to figure out what his game was. "And exactly what condition would this be…?" I asked hesitantly. Some jerk like him probably had some sick and cruel punishment in mind.

"Grant me three wishes." I have been reduced from a human being to a genie.

"What kind of rich jerk needs three wishes for? I mean aren't you supposed to have everything?"

He glared at me. "What was that about being a rich jerk?" I said that out loud didn't I…? He didn't wait for me to defend myself. "So, will you go through with it or not?"

"Let me think-"

"You have 'til the count of ten." He interrupted.

"Wait you can't actually-"

"One, two, three…" Oh my gosh I can't ever think when I'm under pressure. What if one of his wishes was to murder somebody? There would be consequences far worse than being expelled. "…seven, eight, nine, te-"

"Okay!" I shouted.

He smirked. "Good, I thought you would see it my way. Alright then, brat." I am not a brat. "Your first job? Get Aqua to ask me out."

He wants me to do what now!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I paced back and forth thinking of my dilemma. What was I going to do? "Hi Aqua, I need you to be a dear and ask out the biggest jerk in the history of history on a date. It'll save me from being expelled. Okay thanks!" Did anyone else find that statement ridiculously…well ridiculous! "What am I going to say Aqua?"

"Say to me what?" I froze when I heard my friend's voice from behind. I turned around nervously and gave a small wave. "Tell me what Xion?"

I couldn't tell her that. I would definitely get expelled rather than seeing a good friend having to go to the trouble of dating _him_ just to keep me at this stupid school. Aqua was just that kind of person.

"Um not say. Wrong word choice. I meant what am I going to ask you…as in how should I ask you!" That sounded like a good recover…right?

"Hmm? Ask me about what?" She said.

Yeah Xion what are you going to ask her that was important that you called her aside from her busy schedule. "Well I didn't want to bother or anything…" Except I sort of am right now. "But, did you ever talk to the principal?" Man, I'm good.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me Xion. I talked to the principal. His mother was appalled he was using his status for something like. She told me to tell you not to worry. No matter what her son did you would be safe." She smiled. "I told you I would take care of it. Anything else? Sorry I'm on a tight schedule!"

I shook my head feeling relieved. "No, thank you." I waved goodbye to her with a smile on my face.

My smile quickly became a frown. I marched myself right back to the piano room. And of course, there was that pompous jerk.

"About time you got here. I thought of a second wish." He said not looking up from his book.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Vengeance would be mine.

"Whenever I tell you to, play the piano. So play something. Now." I stood there tapping my toe. I wasn't going to move one bit with the information I just found out. He looked up from his book. "What are you standing there for? What? Want to get expelled?"

I couldn't help but smile. "Nice try. Apparently, just because you're the son of the principal, it doesn't mean you have any power. Aqua told me what your mother said. I'm not going anywhere. Especially just because you said so." It felt good to finally stand up to this guy.

He smirked. Wait…he wasn't supposed to do that. "Pity." He shook his head as if in disapproval. "Of course she would listen to goody little two shoes Aqua." Well jeez if you're going to mock her like that, you should explain to me why you want her to ask you out.

"You know, for someone who got accepted to Wayfinder Music School, your music grades are about average. How do you think you're going to pay for that?" Just what was he getting at? "With your grades, even if I could raise your math grade, there's no way you would get a scholarship. How do you expect to pay for it?"

He had a point. "So I figure a wish for a favor. I wanted three wishes. You get three favors. One, I won't expel you. Two I'll tutor you in math so you can at least have somewhat of a chance in going to that school. Three, you do everything I tell you up until graduation and I'll pay for you education at Wayfinder."

He was kidding right? Of course he wasn't. He's rich! He has money to throw around like that. I felt awful taking a bribe like this. Then a light bulb hit me. I only had to continue these three wishes until graduation. So what if I didn't put my heart and soul into getting Aqua and Vanitas together? As long as I 'try' I should be good.

I looked at him. I slowly held out my hand. "Okay. Fine." He smirked as he shook my hand back. "Glad you see it my way. Now then, before any math lessons. Play." He pointed to the piano.

I silently grumbled to myself as I headed over to the piano. I looked over at him as he sat back down. "So what's the last wish?" I asked him curious to know what else he would want me to do until graduation. Now that I think about it…which graduation is he talking about? Mine or his?

"I'll tell you when I think of it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Okay! That's the end of chapter two! Just to let you guys know, on my profile I have two links. One for my deviant art, which is where I post snippets or previews of each chapter for the story. Also for my blogger which is where I just comment or analyze the chapter. So drop a review and check out those sites if you want to. Thanks for reading!


	3. Misunderstood

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Now, I hope you enjoy chapter three!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stared at the paper that was face down on my desk. I grabbed the corner of it and started to slowly lift it up. Finally I got fed up with the anxiety attack and turned it over completely. C. That was definitely an improvement from the F I got on my last math test. Great. Now I had to give credit to Vanitas and his tutoring.

I took the test and put it in my folder. When the bell rang for lunch, I headed to where I had been going for the past two weeks. The piano room.

"You're late." He said as usual for me arriving a minute or two later than the meet up time.

"Well excuse me for eating." I said. I took out my test and scrunched it into a paper ball. I threw it at him. "There you go."

He grumbled as he picked it up and unballed it. "Could be better, but I guess for someone like you this is a huge improvement." Gee thanks for the pat on the back.

He balled it up again and threw it at me hitting me square on the forehead. "I've obviously kept up my end of the bargain. Now what about you brat?"

"I told you. The name's Xion. Not brat. And what does it look like? I'm about to play the piano right now. I'm just waiting for your word oh master of mine." I said with heavy sarcasm.

"Not that." He gave me a glare for the attitude as well. "Have you even talked to your friend Aqua since we made the deal?"

Oh, Aqua. "No." I said honestly. "She's busy. She's the president of the student body not to mention she's an overachiever and is in all honor classes. I can barely even say hi to her." I was partially honest about that. I probably could talk to her if I wanted. I just didn't want to help her get together with Vanitas when in the back of my head I was wondering how I could get close to Terra and randomly bring up my friend to him.

Vanitas scoffed at my explanation. "Just play a song already."

I was getting there. I started to play the piano like he had asked, sorry commanded I meant. "What do you like about Aqua anyway?" I asked curious about it. The two were complete opposites after all.

"Since when was that any of your damn business?" He said bluntly. I frowned. Just wait Vanitas. One of these days, you'll get what's coming to ya! And I'll be on the sidelines laughing away.

I finished playing the song. Just barely after hitting the last note, he told me to play another. I wasn't so sure why he wanted me to play piano for him either. I figured I would limit myself to two questions per day with him. Otherwise he would get all antsy and annoyed. Sadly, I could care less if he did, but I had to, otherwise everything I was aiming for would just crumble to pieces.

I figured the piano one could be saved for another day. "So what was the purpose of this room?" I asked him.

"Do you ever shut up?" He asked from the couch. I guess he was trying to sleep again, but it was much more fun to bug him. "I will if you answer my question." I said.

He sighed in frustration. "The west wing was originally going to be the performing arts side of the school when it was first being built. Due to an error in the blueprints, the music room was made too small, so they made the building into the academics area. This room became a spare. The principal before my mother felt it was a good way to remember the mistake by placing a piano in here. No one ever comes in here though."

"I see." I said quietly, since I did say I wouldn't talk after he answered. For a man of few words, he sure spoke a lot just explaining something simple as the room.

After playing a couple of songs, he did get off of his lazy, arrogant bum and tutored me more in mathematics.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I braced myself for another day in the piano room as I opened up the door. I was greeted by a balled up piece of paper thrown at my face. "You're going." I heard his voice demand.

I glared at him as I picked up the piece of paper and smoothed it out to read it. "Radiant Academy is hosting a fundraiser carnival this Saturday at-"

"You don't need to read it out loud. I know its contents." I rolled my eyes and read the last bit in silence.

"And we can't just flat out donate the money?" I asked. The people who attended here were rich enough.

"Look, I don't know. Maybe it's to make us seem like we're involved with the community. Doesn't matter why, because you're going." I was really getting tired of this.

I crossed my arms. "You're going to use up your third wish in making me go to a carnival where I can't donate to anything?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Idiot. No. It's part of your first job. Aqua's going to be there. And don't say you're going to be busy, because I know you're not. Or don't say you need to practice piano, because I'm pretty sure you don't."

Geez, way to block all my escape routes. "Fine!" I still think he was cheating saying it had to relate with the whole Aqua thing. "So...do a lot of people go to this event? From this school?"

Vanitas shrugged. "A fair amount."

I smiled to myself as I headed over to the piano. That meant I might see Terra there. And if Terra would be there, his best friend would potentially tag along. Now, how to ditch the jerk...

"Oh and I won't be taking you there so find a ride yourself." He said before grabbing a book to read.

"Well how am I going to get there? And are you saying you're not going?" I wanted to strangle him.

He didn't look up from his book. "I'm supposed to help the chess club out with their...whatever they're doing." I could tell by his tone that I should start playing.

My fingers started to move hitting the notes. "How does a good looking guy like him end up on the chess club?"

I could hear him laughing...almost like a cackle. I looked over at him to see if his mental problems were okay.

He looked at me with a smirk. "So, you think I'm good looking?"

I felt completely mortified and embarrassed. I needed a better filter. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Of all things. I banged my head on the piano keys.

Once done, I started to play the song again from the top. "So what does it matter? Looks only make up half of it." I tried to recover. "Your personality is just plain rotten. No amount of looks could make up for that." Stupid filter. I realized the last part came out rather mean.

I looked over to see there was no reaction from him. Rather he had fallen asleep. Great, now he was ignoring me. I stopped playing. This guy honestly.

"Keep playing." He said. I was surprised it sounded less like an order, and more like a request.

I shrugged and kept playing. So maybe he did hear me after all. I was starting to get a headache. This guy was giving me more grief than I could possibly ever need.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yuffie! Where's the tire pump?" I shouted to my sister. "I was mad and threw it at something. I think a piece of it is still somewhere in the garage." She answered. I scanned our messy garage. Somewhere she says.

I looked at my bike. Tires were completely flat. I kicked it over. "Now I have to walk because of your stupid flat tire." I sighed dejectedly as I picked it back up. "I shouldn't be kicking you down. It should be that Vanitas!" I nodded to myself thinking it was perfectly fine to blame him.

I started to walk to the school. This wasn't how I pictured my Saturday. In fact, I wanted to be far away from the school as possible on weekends.

It's not like the trek to school was particularly long, it just felt like I was taking forever to get there because I felt someone was shadowing me. In my peripherals I could see a black limo slowing its speed down to match my pace.

Black limos around here? Nothing odd. It's just when you watch as many movies as I did, it usually meant you were going to be kidnapped. I turned around to see it wasn't my imagination. Oh my gosh, I was going to die!

I heard a window roll down. Maybe it would just be a hit and run. "Xion!" And they know my name!

"I thought it was you!" I turned around slowly. I was pleasantly surprised. If my killer was going to be Ventus, I'd be all for it. "And I know your name this time." He grinned.

"Oh hello, Ventus," I said trying to sound casual since moments ago I thought I was going to die. "Nice seeing you." I smiled back.

"Are you going to the school carnival?" He asked me and I nodded. "I am too! Let's go together. I feel bad if I just drove off and let you walk." He smiled sincerely at me. How can I say no to that?

"I don't want to be a bother." I said not trying to jump the gun or anything.

"Nonsense. I insist." He got out of the car and opened the door for me. Well if he insisted.

I got in nervously and said a quiet 'thank you' to him. I felt like a little kid climbing into the car. I had never been inside a limousine before. Funny, they looked bigger on the outside.

"So is the basketball team doing anything for the carnival?" I asked so an awkward silence couldn't settle itself into the car ride.

"A shooting game of course. Predictable right?" He shrugged. "I only have to be there for an hour though. Maybe we could meet up and look around if you'd like?" He asked. Well of course I'd love to.

Then I remembered why I was here. But then again, what effort would I really put into pairing up Aqua and Vanitas. "That sounds fun! Thank you." I said. I just scored myself a date. Okay, maybe it was a one-sided thought but whatever! Nothing could bring me down now!

I was wrong.

"This is extortion, you realize that right?" I turned around to see Vanitas laughing at my predicament. For the chess club they did a human chess board. Apparently I was signed up to help Vanitas and he had me dress up as the role of the queen. The outfit would definitely catch people's attentions to join in on the game. The rip off? The actual outfit was nowhere near as provocative!

"Do as the king says and keep waving that sign." He ordered me from his seat. He was enjoying the king outfit a bit too much. "And if Aqua sees you like this, she'll want to talk to you. Which makes it easier for you to do your job. If you think about it, I'm really being nice and helping you. Where's my thanks?"

Oh I'll show you your thanks someday. I held up the sign to cover up the outfit if I could but it wasn't like a giant arrow or anything. I was so thankful Ventus was working at his booth right now. I looked around the carnival type fundraiser. When our school did something, they did it big.

I was wondering if I was doing a good job at all considering how I was sulking so much of being stuck in this position. I was going to ask if I could stop, but Vanitas came up to my side and was glaring at…something.

"You're done. Go change." He ordered. "Sheesh, grouchy," I remarked. Well, at least I could get out of this ridiculous outfit.

I went and changed and decided to look for Terra, Aqua or Ventus. Whoever I saw first was who I would talk with first. I figure with Aqua's busy schedule, she would never be able to talk to Terra. Of course I couldn't help but get distracted by the different activities going on and to see what everyone was selling.

"Xion!" I turned around to see Ventus. "Didn't keep you waiting did I?" He asked and I smiled and shook my head. "How were your club's activities?"

"I'm not in a club." I replied. He looked puzzled. "Then how come you were holding up a sign for the chess club?" He asked me.

I stood there stiff. So he did see. I was going to kill Vanitas. "O-oh nothing! Just trying to help out where I can." I laughed nervously. "Anyway…have you seen Aqua…or Terra?"

"Terra? You know him." No but would you let me pair up your best friend with mine? How weird would that sound? "Um…not really. But you see-"

"Oh I see." He does? "Let me guess, a fan of his? Man that Terra sure draws in a crowd with girls." I stood there like stone as he walked over to the next booth. No, don't think that! "But I like you, so I'll help you out. You seem like a down to earth kind of girl." He smiled at me.

He likes me. I pinched myself. It hurt. I'm not in a dream. I was about to gently go off into my daze like mode but then I remembered he had it completely wrong. "I do not like Terra, that's Aqua."

Ventus looked up. "What?" Today was not my day. "I said that out loud huh?" I asked and he nodded. "She's going to kill me."

Ventus couldn't help but laugh. "You're quiet the character Xion. Don't worry, I'll keep quiet. Don't tell me you're trying to play matchmaker? I don't think people getting together like that ever really work out." He said earnestly.

Yeah, well tell that to Vanitas. As cute as Ventus was, I was still going to try to pair up Aqua and Terra. She was too busy to make a move on her own. "Well, will you help me anyway?" I asked. "You know Terra and all…"

Ventus shrugged. "Alright, besides basketball, I have nothing else to do. I'll go find Terra then." He waved goodbye as he dispersed into the crowd.

And just like that an alliance between me and him were formed. I wonder how many girls in this school could say that about their relationship with him. I was quite pleased. I decided to try looking for Aqua again.

I scanned the crowd and finally saw a head of blue hair. That must be her. I started to walk over in that direction. As I got closer I could see she was in the middle of lecturing someone. Even closer, I saw that person was Vanitas. It always looked like a mother scolding a child to me.

I approached the two and heard the last bit of what Aqua was going on about. "Honestly, just because you're the top gun doesn't give you the right to bully others. Just grow up Vanitas." She turned around to see me. "Oh, Xion. Hello! I'm glad you came today. I'm sorry I can't stay around to chat, I still need to help three other booths set up. Sorry!" She apologized as she ran off.

I waved goodbye. I found her, but I couldn't do very much. I turned around to see Vanitas with a scowl on his face. Obviously he didn't like people telling him what to do. I wonder how much worse it is to get chastised by someone you like…?

"What are you looking at?" He glared at me and that was enough to frighten me away. I decided to head over in the direction where Aqua was headed. I figured I could be away from Vanitas's anger and help her out by setting booths giving me an opportunity to talk to her.

"Need help?" I asked Aqua when I found her by a half done booth. Aqua looked up and smiled. "You sure? I don't want to steal any of your time."

I shook my head. "Nah, plus I can't afford anything here. I have loads of time for you to steal." I joked. I helped her prop up the booth. "So just exactly what were you yelling at Vanitas for this time?" I asked out of curiosity.

Aqua sighed. "He was threatening some kid from a sister school of ours. I walked by and heard him. Of course whatever those kids did, they're partly to blame as well. Even people from other schools know you don't mess with Vanitas. But he's an idiot for going around threatening people. I hope he hasn't bothered you anymore since that day."

"Nope!" I lied. "Thank you for that Aqua. I feel like I should do something for you in return…so. You and Terra." I couldn't really bring that up that casually. "Would you care if I talked to Terra? Maybe something along the lines of setting you two up?"

Aqua nearly knocked over the newly set up booth. "Xion, don't go doing that! He's a busy guy. Don't bother him with trivial things."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Football season's over." I remarked.

"Xion still! Do not talk to him." I grumbled at her order. "Fine." I agreed. Besides, it was Ventus who was talking to him.

I could see she wasn't going to budge though. "Oh quick question before I leave. Between Terra and Vanitas, who would you rather date?"

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Terra, hands down." Sorry Vanitas, I tried.

I said goodbye and she thanked me for helping. It was time to meet up with Ventus again.

"I knew that Vanitas guy was a jerk but man, he looked like he was going to punch you. What did you do?"

I heard that jerk's name so I thought, why not ease drop a little. I saw a trio talking to each other by the clay club's booth. I walked over and acted as if I was browsing the ceramics.

"What, a guy can't look at a girl and think she's hot?" The guy complained. "Then he swoops in out of nowhere acting as if he owns her and telling me if I look at her like that again he would beat me black and blue…or something along those lines."

"It's your fault for having such a pervert look on your face." I heard a girl tease him. "Shut up! Let's just get out of here before he sees me again," the boy said.

I watched as the three left. I couldn't help but think that the guy was talking about Aqua. I would've wanted to punch him square in the face if I heard him say that about my friend, or in Vanitas's case a girl he liked.

Of course it made me rethink about Vanitas a little bit. I guess he really did like Aqua if he was going to kill someone over her. I guess he does have a soft side. I shrugged. Still wasn't enough to convince me to switch sides though.

I was able to meet up with Ventus again though. He ended up having to go to make basketball practice but he told me that he brought up Aqua around Terra. Apparently Terra tried to brush it off as no big deal knowing her, but Ventus said that he was completely faking it. He knew him better than I did, so I would like to think of it as something positive that he acted like that. I said goodbye to him and I looked around.

I noticed people were going into the buildings as well. I wondered if I could access the third floor if I went in. I followed the crowd who were going to check on the indoor activities and such. I headed over to the west wing. There were less people inside compared to the east wing.

I saw some people walking towards my direction, probably leaving since there was really nothing here. As they did, I could hear them talk.

"Do you think that girl from the chess club is still there? Man she was pretty cute! Especially in that outfit." Oh the nerve of some people.

Another guy laughed at the comment. Pigs. "Don't let that Vanitas hear you though. Apparently he threatened some kid from another school over it. Who knew he was such a gentleman?" The guy jeered.

"Man, I hate that guy. I can't wait for this year to be over. He'll be graduating and out of here before we know it!" The two boys left the room.

I watched their backs as they left. "Vanitas was…defending me?" That seemed impossible. Maybe those guys were onto something. Who knew he could be such a…gentleman. My eyes narrowed after having an afterthought. He was the one who put me in the outfit in the first place.

To thank or strangle him was the question.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Thanks for reading you guys! I probably won't post a blog post until later this week. And I haven't started chapter 4, so not sure when I'll have a preview up. Sorry! But check in on the blog and the deviant art! But before you do, you know the drill! Drop a review!


	4. Family Ties

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Okay everyone here's chapter four! Hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I arrived at the piano room early that day. To my surprise, Vanitas wasn't there. I always thought he was there much earlier than me which was why he always thought I was late.

I sat down on the window seat not really wanting to play the piano today. I sat and looked out to see the garden. Today was such a nice day. I didn't really want to spend it inside. Well, I only had one purpose today and that was to thank him. I could always add in that I was skipping tutoring today. I smiled at my plan. It seemed perfectly reasonable. I got a C plus on my last test anyway.

"What's with the stupid grin?" Well that stupid grin just now became a stupid frown...it was not stupid looking! I looked up to see Vanitas dropping his things off on the table. Today he looked particularly irritated. Joy.

Remember Xion, you promised yourself you would be nice to him today...or at least not want to strangle his head right off of his good for nothing neck! Right...I wasn't thinking that. "I, I made lunch for you!" I said. I figure that was the best way to thank him. I'm not much of a cook, but I felt it was certainly yummier, and cheaper, than the school lunches.

I gave him the boxed lunch. "Think of it as an appreciation thing..." I said wondering if the wording was correct. It was downright hard being nice to him!

He took the lunch from me. He opened it up and looked at it raising an eyebrow. "You put something in this didn't you..." He asked me cautiously.

I crossed my arms. "What, has no one ever done anything nice for you?" I replied. "Sheesh, if you don't want to eat it than go donate it!" I huffed.

"Calm down brat. I'm eating. If I die, I'm haunting you for the rest of your life." He took a bite and carefully chewed the contents. "It's edible..." He said sounding almost displeased.

"Well sorry if it's not to your fancy palette." I frowned. Who goes and says 'it's edible' when someone is trying to say thanks?

He frowned at me. "What's with you today brat? What you want me to lie and say it's the best meal I've ever had? Learn to take some criticism." He scowled.

Can you believe it? _He_scowled. I should be the one to do that. He had such an attitude problem. No, he had that every day. He had an attitude dilemma today.

"I don't want to be tutored today. It's a nice day today and I don't want to be cooped inside." I grabbed my things and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy the mediocre food." I felt like I slammed the door...which means I probably did.

Vanitas was downright impossible. I can't believe I couldn't even try to be nice to him. Him and his haughty attitude and his snarky remarks. Ooh, he...he...I stopped once realizing I was making strangling gestures as I walked. As if people didn't think I was odd enough.

I took a deep breath before I continued walking towards the gardens. When I got there, I sat down on one of the benches. "Maybe I should eat lunch here before classes start again." I thought out loud.

"Sounds like a good idea. Mind if I joined you?" I looked up from my dazed thoughts to see Ventus smiling at me. Oh my.

I chuckled nervously. "Oh, hello Ventus. O-of course!" I scooted over for him to sit down. Actually that didn't seem like a bad idea. Start the lunch out with food and Ventus. Two of my favorite things!

"I figure on nice days it would be good to have lunch here." I said. "Yeah, I usually come here to eat than I head off to the courts." He replied to me. Did I say my thoughts out loud again? Jeez, control yourself Xion.

"So...we can have lunch together then...and we can talk about Terra and Aqua!" I added so I didn't seem like such a school girl with a crush...even though that was the case.

"Sounds like a plan." Why couldn't he say date? "So what should be our first move?" Ventus asked me as he ate his lunch. I shrugged because I hadn't really thought about the next move. "I guess...get them alone together somehow?" I suggested. Lame, I know.

"Maybe have Terra deliver some things to the student office." He looked at me inquisitively. "Well, sometimes Aqua tells me she has to stay there late to take care of last minute things. Usually the other officers feel things are fine so they leave early." I explained. "Maybe he could drop something off and since the two of them would be the only ones up there-"

"-Then they would start talking and fall in love!" Ventus finished. "Or that's what you're probably hoping." He teased me.

I smiled back. "Well I expect one meeting like that wouldn't cause all that to happen. But...maybe eventually." I said hopefully.

He shrugged. "Maybe. By the way, are you going to eat?" He asked taking the last bite of his meal.

I shook my head. "Not really hungry. Do you want it?" I asked not liking the idea of food going to waste, plus he was a boy. They have an unusual large appetite.

"It's not really good to skip out on meals. But...if you're offering...how about we share?" He suggested with a grin.

I took out my lunch and cheerfully nodded. I was actually going to share lunch with Ventus! He was going to taste my food. I froze when I noticed him about to take a bite of something. Thanks to Vanitas, I suddenly felt very self-conscious of my cooking abilities.

I turned to stop him but it was too late. He was chewing away happily. "Hey this is good! Did you make it?" I'm not sure if he was being serious or nice. It was Ventus after all. I nodded. "Maybe we should have Aqua test out her cooking skills on Terra. Hey if she's good he might actually fall in love." Ventus chuckled. "It's that saying; the way to a man's heart is through his stomach...or something to that extent."

I thought about it. "That's actually a good idea." I said cheerfully. "With the two of us working together, we're bound to get Terra and Aqua together." He laughed at my enthusiasm and I couldn't help but blush. I laughed too though. It was so easy talking to him.

"Sorry to ruin your date." Ventus and I looked up and saw Vanitas. "If you wanted to be outside, you could've just told me to move the tutoring session outside brat. Don't go giving me an attitude next time." He shot me a cold glare and started to walk away.

"Do you really need to talk to her like that?" Ventus shot up in my defense.

Vanitas turned around and gave the mean look to Ventus this time around. "Why don't you shut up? Whoever said it was any of your business?" He walked away from the two of us.

I sat on the bench looking a bit sullen I suppose. At least that's why Ventus tried to console me. "Don't let a jerk like that get to you Xion. Just a bit more and he'll graduate." He assured me. "Sorry you have to deal with him though." He sat down by me.

I smiled and said 'thanks.' It wasn't his words. I was used to most of it by now anyway. How long had he been there? Did he hear me and Ventus trying to match up Aqua and Terra? If he did, then going to Wayfinder would be impossible. He did seem more foul than usual. Suddenly, I felt like avoiding tutoring altogether.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

And, I did just that. For the remainder of the week I avoided going to the piano room. I mean sure, Vanitas would get mad at me for ditching...but he was probably fuming if he did hear about my plans for Aqua. Instead I spent the first ten or fifteen minutes of lunch with Ventus in the garden area. It was pure bliss!

If I ever went back to tutoring, I feel like I could survive it now that I had lunch with Ven beforehand. Oh that's right, he told me to call him by Ven now. Said that all his good friends call him that. You should've seen my inner Xion squeal.

Of course I suppose all good things must come to an end. First, I got an F on my math test. An awful sign of how I should start continuing my tutoring again. Second, I encountered Aqua. I love my friend, but the task she gave me was awful.

"Xion, here you go." She handed me a stack of papers. "I figure since you've been going to see Vanitas, you could give him his homework."

I stared at her blankly. What on earth was she talking about? "Hmm...he doesn't tutor you at his house?"

"Ah of course he does!" I said. I figured I should play along. If I said no, she might question where and well...I still wanted the piano room to be a secret.

She smiled. "Good, then you can deliver him his work. He's been sick this whole week apparently." She shrugged. "Doubt it, but I have other things to do than make a stop out of my way." Aqua was as busy as ever.

She waved goodbye to me, but I stopped her for a moment. "Are you going to be working in the student council classroom today?" She nodded and looked quizzical. "Just wondering." I said nervously laughing. "Guess I should go with papers to deliver! Bye Aqua!"

When I had turned the corner away from her, I texted Ven telling him how he should find a way to send Terra over tonight. Hopefully things would work out.

I stepped outside of the school and looked in the direction of Vanitas's home. Since Aqua was the one originally sent to go, there was an address on a note on the homework stack. Thank goodness. I headed in the direction of where the house would be. I felt like this would be a long quick visit.

When I arrived at his house I was hesitant to ring the doorbell. I looked at myself. If I was visiting the principal's house I should make myself more presentable…right? I fixed my uniform and then pressed the doorbell. I could hear a ringing sound behind the large doors.

"Hello?" The door opened and behind it was a beautiful blonde haired woman. She looked very young.

I stopped staring to realize I actually had a purpose here other than to gawk. "Um, hi! I'm Xion. I came here to deliver Vanitas's homework."

The woman smiled at me. "So you're Xion! Oh come in, come in!" She ushered me in. "My name is Stella Caelum. But please, call me Stella." I stood there completely dumbfounded. I had no idea the principal was that young! And I was definitely not going to call her by her first name. It must be some trick or something to get me expelled.

"Come sit!" She said cheerfully as she headed into the, I suppose it was their living room? I followed hesitantly. I was expecting some stiff butler to greet me, grab the homework, than rush me out of the household property. This was…definitely different.

"You can just place the homework on the table for now. My lazy son is probably sleeping away at the moment." She smiled at me. "I want to apologize for him by the way Xion. I heard that he tried to expel you not too long ago. I hope he hasn't given you any more trouble since then." If only she knew.

I shook my head. "No he's fine." I lied.

She looked relieved. "I hear that he's been tutoring you though. Hope he's been helpful." I nodded. I felt like this was getting awkward…just for me though. "That's good. I'm glad he is getting along with at least someone. I heard you play the piano?"

I nodded again. "Yes, I do." I answered politely to the piano part. Definitely not to the getting along with part. "Does he talk about me or do you just know these things?" I covered my mouth realizing I said my thoughts out loud again.

She smiled and laughed. "A little bit of both. Maybe that's why he decided to pick on you. He's not very good with words, so don't get mad for his actions. I don't think you or him realize it, but you're really helping him out a lot."

I was going to ask her to elaborate because I was completely lost. However a familiar voice, which did not sound sick at all by the way, interrupted. "What are you doing here?" He seemed irked, but it wasn't such a brash tone. Probably because his mother was right there.

"I came to drop off your work that you've missed." I said trying not to raise a tone in his mother's presence either.

"I requested Aqua to send it over." He said clearly not happy that I was sent in her stead.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Mrs. Caelum said as if she didn't seem to realize the tension between me and her son. She left the room promptly and I was still standing and locked in a stare down with Vanitas.

"Well…why are you here? I thought Aqua was supposed to send things over." Vanitas glared at me. "I have my work, what else do you want?"

I huffed. "You're welcome." I said. "Well, if you want me to leave, I'll leave." What a jerk. I do one nice thing for him, and I get ten more mean remarks back at me.

I got up to leave and made my way back to the door. "Leaving so soon Xion?" I turned around to see his mother. "Yeah, just wanted to drop things off for him. Thank you for having me over, even if just a short time."

"Oh no, he said something to you didn't he?" She frowned. "That boy…"

I felt bad now. His mother was so nice! Was he adopted or something? "It's really nothing. I just think the next time homework will be delivered by my friend Aqua, that's all." I said, careful with my word phrasing.

"Aqua? Oh don't tell me he's still trying to get together with her." His mother said.

I raised an eyebrow. Still?

"My son believes if the two date, then maybe she'll agree to marry him somehow. Then two of the largest companies can get together. His father's work is all he can think about these days." She looked a bit sad but snapped out of her daze. "Vanitas just needs to learn that you can't help who you end up falling for. Once it happens it's too late. You're already too deep in it by the time you realize it." She smiled saying it with a positive tone. Seemed like she was reminiscing for a second there.

I still didn't get it. I guess I was showing it on my face. She just smiled at me. "The grouch is probably back in his room by now. I'll explain if you would like to stay for some tea?" His mother just seemed like the person you couldn't say no to. Unlike Vanitas, it didn't seem like such a bad talent for her to have.

She led me into the living room and I sat down on one of the couches again. She gave me a cup of tea and I politely thanked her for it. She took a picture frame from the small table that stood next to her. "You must be quite talented at the piano for Vanitas to want you to play for him." She showed me the picture she was looking at.

She gave it to me and I took it to look at it. It was a picture of her, some man with dark, black hair sitting at a piano. On his lap was a little boy. Was that Vanitas? He looked so cute and innocent! Not at all like the malevolent child that he is today!

I looked up at her to see her chuckling. I guess I wear my thoughts on my face. "When he was younger, my husband, Noctis, often played the piano for Vanitas. If he hadn't been pressured by his father to take over the company he would've pursued a career of a pianist. In his free time he would play for Vanitas and me. But now he's preoccupied with work…and other things so it's been a very long time since he's played." Workaholic father?

I wonder why she was telling me all this. She continued on. "Vanitas wanted to become a pianist because of his father. The two are very close. So when his dad became ill, Vanitas gave up that dream. Instead he started to study more so he could become involved in the business." Her face looked sad. "Lately, his condition has gotten worse, so Vanitas is becoming stressed due to it." So it wasn't because work was a priority. "That's why Vanitas is 'sick'. I suggested for him to take some time off. My son is such a genius he can afford it." She tried to lighten up the mood.

First it was hard to imagine Vanitas playing the piano. Second, it was even harder to believe that Vanitas was doing something for someone else's behalf.

Talk about a blow to my gut. Vanitas really had no excuse to be so mean to others and especially me. But hearing him from his mother made him sound human. It made me feel sad. Not out of sympathy, but genuinely sad.

"If something were to happen to Noctis, Vanitas wants to take over the company for him. He worked hard for the company and I guess my son would hate to see it end up in someone else's hand. Just once I wish that boy would go off and do something for his own though It's not like his father is forcing him either." She shook her head in disproval. "Sorry if that was a bit much. I feel like you should know this since he does tutor you so you spend the most time with him. Please go easy on him. He can be harsh, but he usually has a reason. Plus he's not good with people, so if he ever goes too far, feel free to visit my office."

I smiled at her and nodded. "Would it be okay if I headed up there?" She nodded and showed me to his room. I had come here to apologize to him for the other day, so I figured I should do that before I leave. Especially after hearing that about him.

I knocked on the door, but it opened up slightly when I did. I peaked in to see Vanitas sitting at his desk reading.

I walked in. I know it's rude when someone hasn't given you permission, but I mean he did walk in on me playing piano that one time. "Brushing up on business tips there?" I said to make myself known.

He turned around and didn't look too pleased to see me. As expected. "Um…right. Well, I'll be leaving, don't worry. I just…wanted to say I'm sorry for the other day. I guess when I'm trying to thank you for something I shouldn't get mad like the way I did. Even if you did put me in that ridiculous outfit in the first place…just saying. But thank you for sticking up for me." I quickly recovered. "And I'm sorry I got mad."

"I don't care if you're mad at me." Oh boy here goes the angriness again. "What really pissed me off was you talking to Ventus about pairing Aqua up with someone else." Oh that…

I didn't know what to say to that. On one hand if his mother was right and he only wanted to be with her to benefit himself, I don't think I could go through with this. "If you don't like Aqua…you know you should-"

"-Just don't go behind my back again." He interrupted me. It was true that I did do that. Jeez mother and son sure know how to make me feel bad.

I nodded. I did what I had too. I guess I would talk to him about the Aqua situation some other time. "Well…feel better." I said heading towards the door.

"Make me lunch."

'_He's not very good with words…'_ I remembered his mother's words. That's what prevented me from lashing out at him and his command.

"Okay." I agreed as I closed the door. He was very difficult to understand, but thanks to his mother I knew a little bit more about him.

I guess a person would be mean if they felt obliged to continue a family business. Not to mention the pressure of hurrying up the learning process because of a sick family member. I wonder if Mr. Caelum were to get better than maybe Vanitas would pick something else to do for his life. I wonder if he would be nicer. I wonder if he wouldn't try to go after Aqua just because her family was rich and powerful as well. More importantly, I wonder what kinds of foods he liked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Aww poor Vanitas! Who wants to hug him up? Well you can't because he is mine! Haha just kidding! But, I hope you guys enjoy it. Fast update! Hope you don't expect that of chapter five…the pressure! Drop a review and be a lookout on the previews and analysis!


	5. Christmas Eve

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Sorry for the wait everyone! Been busy with finals, but I got the holiday chapter up just in time for the holiday…time haha. Hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Winter break was coming up. My schedule had become eerily mundane. It was wake up, get ready, bike to school, have morning classes, lunch with Vanitas or Ven, afternoon classes and sometimes tutoring after, followed by biking home, homework, dinner, study, and then hop into bed. Repeat the following morning.

I was ready for finals to be over to break this dumb schedule. But, first I had to endure another day of tutoring with Vanitas. I wish today was an even numbered day, than I would have had lunch with Ven. I always tell Vanitas that I'm enjoying quality sister time on those days. Whether he believed it or not was out of my hands.

I walked into the room and threw his lunch at him. He caught it of course. He had gotten better at not criticizing me constantly over my cooking 'skills'. Then again, I was making him lunch out of the kindness of my heart. But every time, it was usually the same old 'it's edible' speech coming from him.

"What are you doing for Christmas Eve?" He asked me randomly while we sat in silence and ate. It surprised me because we never really talked while we ate. Another routine I found myself accustomed too.

I thought about it. My parents would be coming in. "Probably busy. Why?" I asked curious.

"Good. You're busy. For some reason my parents told me to invite you over for Christmas Eve." I couldn't help but twitch. That jerk didn't want me over. Not like I did either, but he didn't have to be so blunt about it. Jerk.

I got up to play the piano knowing he would request for it soon since I was done eating. "Play something." He said. Told you he would. I started to play. As I did, a thought occurred to me. Vanitas was a guy.

"Hey you're a guy right?"

He glared at me. "Last time I checked, yes." Hmm maybe I need to work on my phrasing…but back to my main point.

"What do guys like...generally?" I asked him. Not the best person for advice but I couldn't ask for gift ideas from Ven himself. Plus Aqua and Terra still hadn't gotten together so it's not like I could randomly go ask him what his best friend wanted...though he probably had a better idea.

Maybe I should just ask Terra…I shook my head at the thought. I was already weird enough to half the student population; no need to further contribute to that.

If only Terra had managed to catch up with Aqua that day then maybe the two would be dating already. How was I supposed to know that she was going to work at her own house? Now, Ven was too busy with basketball practice to do any scheming.

"Hey airhead, are you listening?" I snapped out and remembered I had asked moody boy over there a question.

"Oh um yeah...great idea!" He threw a cookie at me.

"Idiot, you weren't listening. I said don't get anything and you think it's a great idea?" Caught red-handed. So I wasn't listening...I could use playing piano as an excuse right? Probably not. At this rate finding a gift for Ven would be impossible.

I figured Vanitas wouldn't be much help, so I guess I would forget that topic and go onto math tutoring. After playing another song for him suppose. I really should ask him why he likes me playing so much. I mean I couldn't have been a replacement for his dad. Maybe it was something more along the lines of music soothes the savage beast?

I looked up to see him still napping on the couch. Oh good, I didn't say that last part out loud.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

So asking Vanitas was a failure. Since today I would start out lunch with Ven, I figured I could get him to drop a couple of hints. Why are boys always the hardest to find gifts for?

I found Ven sitting on the bench where we would always meet, in the gardens. "Hello." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey. How did yesterday go?" He asked me. I shrugged. "Same old crabby Vanitas?" Ven made an impression of him and I laughed.

"You could say that." I messed around with my food. I decided to just dive into the subject. "Say…Ven do you think-"

"What Aqua and Terra again?" He laughed. "Man you sure are persistent. Though I do agree with you they would be a cute couple." Not the direction I was going in…but not a bad topic either. "Hmm…well my last game will be sometime after break next month. We'll work on it some more then. Sound good?"

I nodded. Anything you say. "Sure!" What was I going to ask again? "So what are your plans for break anyway?" I asked not to let there be silence between the two of us.

"Hmm…well just practice, relaxing and the usual. Oh, on Christmas Eve I'm having a party. Do you think you can go?" He asked me finishing up his drink.

I wish! I shook my head very disappointed. "My parents are spending it with us by flying over here, so we'll probably be doing family things. Sorry." He had no idea how sorry I was.

Ven waved his hand. "Nah, don't worry. You have fun with your family. Hey maybe before they leave I'll get a chance to meet them." He grinned. Oh they would love you and would want you as their son-in-law…not that I minded.

An alarm sound went off bringing me out of my hard to reach daydreams. "Man that was fast. Sorry Xion! The guys want extra time today for practice during lunch. See you next time! I'll make it up!" He waved goodbye with that smile of his and ran off. I waved back saying a meek bye as well.

I smiled at him though. He was just too cute. Oh wait…I didn't get to ask him what he wanted! I was not good at this. Not good at this at all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's simple! Get him a stuffed animal." I looked at my deranged sister. She noticed that her idea was not getting across. "If you get a guy a stuffed animal it's a clear message that you like him. Especially if you get him something that reminds you of him."

I shook my head. "That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard of!" My sister was useless at school and at home.

I grabbed my bag and opened the door. "I'm going out." I told her. I'm pretty sure window shopping would give me more of an idea than Yuffie. Plus, I was afraid what her back up idea would be.

The snow on the ground from yesterday would've murdered my bike so I decided to walk. I liked how I could see my breath in front of me. I didn't like how nearly every step I took towards the shopping center made me sink further into the ground it seemed.

I went around the different stores in search of something that would be perfect for him. Everything I looked at seemed too girly or just didn't quite fit his character. It was the most agonizing shopping trip ever. It didn't help that I wasn't a big fan of the hobby either.

Shop after shop I went to and no luck. This was getting ridiculous and utterly time consuming. I just wanted to go home and sit in front of the television wrapped up in a blanket and drinking hot cocoa.

Finally, I sat down at a bench to rest my tired feet. Well, I found something for my sister and parents at least. Even Aqua, but no Ven. I looked up to see across from me was a gift shop. On the display window was a variety of stuffed animals.

I got up and walked over there and looked at the window. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I walked into the store to see if I could find a stuffed animal for Ven. Curse my sister and her stupid ideas. There was no way I could honestly find something for Ven here.

There were other cute trinkets, but none were appropriate for a guy. The stuffed animals, while they came in a variety, still seemed like something you would get a close girl friend. Some had happy faces and some with sad faces. They were amusing to look at, even if I couldn't really find one that was suited for Ven. I reached the end of the line and I couldn't help but think a certain stuffed animal was staring right back at me.

I picked it up and examined it. It was almost creepy how the expression of the plushie's face looked so similar. I laughed and thought this would be kind of fun to give as a gift. I looked at the pricing of it. It was affordable. I headed over to the cashier and paid for it.

Walking out of the store I looked at the huge clock tower in the center of town. I guess I was done for today. I trudged back through the snow and tightened my coat as I walked home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Break had come surprisingly fast. Too fast. Yuffie and I felt like we were in a rush to clean our house to please our neat freak mother who would be arriving tonight. At times like this I wished my mother didn't care like our dad. How the two survived together, I'll never know.

The phone rang and both of us jumped a bit. "I'll get it," Yuffie offered. She just wanted me to continue the dusting. After this, we still had bathrooms to clean and the kitchen too. I don't know why we bothered with the thorough scrub down since being our mother, she would find a way to say we missed a spot.

Yuffie came back in with the phone by her side in her hand. "Don't try getting out of dusting." I told her since it looked like she was giving up.

She didn't say anything and had a huge grin on her face. Frankly it was quite scary. "Don't worry, mom and dad are safe. Apparently the snow fall is so bad over there that the planes aren't leaving. They said they'll be here tomorrow. Looks like I can make it to the teacher party after all! I better call up Leon and Aerith."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Teacher party? You are so cool." She threw a wet rag at me. "Oh hush! Why don't you get out while you can?" She suggested. "Tomorrow's Christmas. We shouldn't have to clean. Let's party it up!" She went to her room to go get ready.

I wonder if all the teachers were secretly like her. Actually…what do teachers do at a party?

The thought didn't linger for too long because honestly for once, Yuffie was right. I did have places to go.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my parents, but the fact that they were safe and I could stop cleaning was no problem to me. If Yuffie was leaving, so would I. I ran up to my room and grabbed the present. I looked at the time on my cellphone. I could probably make it. Besides, I would only be there to drop off a small present.

Grabbing my coat I told Yuffie I was taking her advice and closed the door and headed out. It was lightly snowing as I walked the streets. The decorative lights were starting to turn on making the scenery look like something out of a Christmas card. I would've loved to just walk around, but sadly, I arrived at my destination a bit sooner than I had expected. Loss in a daze I suppose.

I rang the doorbell. I waited for a second and the door opened. A man with jet black hair and familiar golden eyes answered the door. He blinked at me several times then smiled. "You must be Xion!" He greeted me happily. Why did everyone at the house know that I 'must be Xion'?

I smiled nervously. "Um, hello. Yes, I-"

"Come in, come in." He gestured me inside. "It must be freezing out there." I walked in not wanting to be rude. Remember Xion, just make the drop and get out of here.

"Um, Merry Christmas." I said feeling odd about this whole thing now. Maybe this could've have waited.

"Merry Christmas to you too." He said cheerfully.

"Dear, who is it?" I saw Mrs. Caelum come to the entrance. "Oh! Xion! You were able to make it! I see you've met my husband Noctis there." She greeted me cheerfully just like the last time I remembered.

"Ah, now that you mention it I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Noctis Caelum. Nice to meet you Xion." He held out his hand.

I shook it to be polite. "Nice to meet you, I'm Xion. Really, I just came to-"

"We were just about to eat. Feel free to hang your coat on the coat rack and come join us. Vanitas told us you wouldn't be able to make it. What a pleasant surprise." His mother smiled and took Noctis's hand as they walked towards where I guess they would be eating.

I couldn't just walk out now. Ooh, why couldn't Vanitas ever answer his own door? I uneasily followed them to their dining room. There in one of the table's seating was the Grinch himself. He gave me that same glare of his.

"Sit next to Vanitas dear." His mother invited me. She might as well have sent me to the guillotine. Although I figure he couldn't kill me if his parents were right there. Then again…it was Vanitas.

I sat down next to him and I didn't say very much. Why couldn't I just say no? If I said it now, I feel like it would seem very rude. Curse me and my good upbringing!

I was worried dinner would be awkward since I was with my principal, her husband whom I just met, and their son who was giving me a death glare when he could. But really, besides Vanitas, it wasn't. His parents made me feel at ease and asked me questions that I didn't mind answering. It was nice. They seemed much more normal than my parents were any day.

"At least you get to see your parents tomorrow for Christmas though." Mrs. Caelum said. "Plus it meant you got to join us for dinner. What do you and your family usually do?" She asked me.

I thought about it. "We just get together and talk and open gifts up really. Nothing special. The best day is December first because as a family we put up the decorations together." I added in so we didn't seem completely dull and boring.

Mrs. Caelum looked around. "That sounds lovely. We don't have a lot of decorations I'm afraid. Maybe we should invest in that dear." She said to her husband and he nodded with a smile as if he liked that idea.

"Well, I'm stuffed." Mr. Caelum finally said. "Let's clear the dishes shall we?" Him and his wife got up and took our plates. I said thank you and asked if they needed help but they said no. I was hoping they did, because now it was just Vanitas and I at the table.

When his parents were out of earshot he turned towards me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Jeez, I don't expect to hear something like that so close to Christmas. "Really, your parents bombarded me with this. I only came here to drop off your gift and before I know it they were guiding me to the dining room and-"

"You got me a gift?" He interrupted.

That's right. I came here to give him his gift. I nodded. "So maybe instead of giving me the death glare you should be nicer and maybe you'll get it." I said finally having something over his head. I smiled triumphantly until I opened my eyes to see him not pleased.

I quickly took it out of my bag. "Just kidding! Here it is, please don't kill me!" He rolled his eyes at my somewhat dramatic performance and proceeded to open it. Not even waiting to see if it was okay to open it now.

He pulled out the stuffed teddybear I had found at the store on the other day. "He looks just like you." I explained as to why I picked it out.

He held the bear up to his face. He made the same glaring, un-amused face the bear had. "I look like this?" Spitting image. How could he not see it?

"Of course!" I could tell he wasn't pleased. "Oh come on, it was just a small gag gift. It looked like you I thought, so I got it. I don't even have a gift from you." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, you'll get yours eventually." Somehow his words scared me. He examined the bear in his hands. "Thanks." He muttered. "I still don't think I look like this." He shrugged then sat relaxed in his chair. "Well, if you're here. Play something."

I looked at him incredulously. I can't believe he was asking me over holidays. "Something to fit the holidays." He added in. Since when did I take requests? I grumbled as I walked over to the piano in the living room and he got up and followed.

I sat down at the bench. "One song, and I'm out of here." I warned. He didn't say anything so I began to play.

I never really got to practice playing Christmas songs on the piano to anyone but my family. Hopefully I wouldn't mess up too bad. I started to play the first song that came to my head. When I had finished, I looked up to see not only Vanitas, but his parents as well.

"You're quite talented." His father remarked. I couldn't help but blush a little. I never liked receiving compliments or that I wasn't good at taking them I should say. "N-Not really." I said.

"Will you play us another?" Mrs. Caelum asked me. See why couldn't Vanitas ask like that? I nodded. So much for just one song, but I didn't mind playing for them. "Sure, but really, I'm not that great." I said embarrassed that I was playing practically in front of a crowd to me.

I started to play again. Luckily another song I knew came to me quickly. It would be embarrassing if I couldn't think of another to play. Thinking about it, it was a nice song to play for his family. I looked up from playing to see his mom and dad looking fondly at each other and to me it was a sign that they enjoyed it.

I looked over at Vanitas half-expecting him to be asleep like he usually was whenever I played back at school. He was looking at his parents as I played. He was looking at his mother and father and he looked content…he looked like he was smiling.

Closing my eyes, I continued to play. I quickly opened them again. Wait. Vanitas? Smiling? I looked at him again. It was like a Christmas miracle. He was actually smiling. A genuine smile. I'm pretty sure if he heard my thoughts of this, he would kill me.

I was making sure not to hit the wrong notes as I played. I mean the whole Vanitas smiling thing…caught me off guard. Then again, I suppose if you're around your family it makes sense to show some emotion besides anger.

I noticed his eyes avert from the two of them to my gift. Oh boy, here comes the glare again. I frowned to myself at the thought. That glare of his could really do wonders.

When he looked at the bear though…he had an even bigger smile…I couldn't help but feel a bit mesmerized. This guy was full of surprises. I thought he hated my gift. He then looked back up and this time his eyes landed on me. The smile faded and became a frown. Of course it did.

I looked back down on the piano. Okay, now that was the Vanitas I knew. I began to finish up the song. Even if I was more used to the glares like I had just received…seeing him smile like that…was nice. It was beyond different for him…but it made me feel like it was such a pity he didn't do it more often.

He should smile more. Surprisingly it suits him very well. I'd say even more than his usual frown. I smiled at my silly thought. I looked up to see he was still looking in my direction. No glare, but his faced looked somber.

I gave him a small smile…thinking maybe he would smile back. I don't know where I got that idea, but I mean it was worth a shot. At first nothing…but then…the corners of his mouth moved slightly upward. I was honestly shocked. Was this really of Vanitas, or just the holiday season atmosphere causing all this?

I hit the last notes of the song, and as soon as the last key was hit, the small connection we had and his smile melted away just like the snowflakes that blended in with the snow on the ground.

His parents clapped for me and I looked at them with a smile to thank them for the applause. Looking back at Vanitas, he had the same look I was used to seeing. It was sort of sad.

I got up and told them how sorry I was, but I should probably get home before it was too dark. I thanked his parents again and again for dinner and having me over up until I was at the door. I said goodbye to Vanitas and he nonchalantly said bye as he headed back up to presumably his room.

As I walked home I thought about how Christmas Eve turned out. He was so different from his parents. But, I did see a small glimpse of them in him today. He always makes it seem like it would kill him to smile. I shrugged. Well, I guess it would get too creepy if the Vanitas I knew smiled too much.

I laughed and then thought about how I would get to see my parents tomorrow. Spending the evening with his family made me miss mine. Then the day after Christmas would come, and there would be sales and I could get Ven a gift since I failed to do so.

I probably wouldn't see him until after break. I was going to drop in on his party just to say hello but I had stayed at Vanitas's longer than I expected. Oh well, I'm sure it didn't really matter if I was there or not at the party.

Walking home in the cold, random thoughts came to me to take my mind off of the nippy air. Still had no idea what to get Ventus. Hopefully my parents like their presents. I would kill Yuffie if she tried to take a peek of her gift while I was away. And…if Vanitas would ever smile like that again for me to see…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Aww Xion is curious about Vanitas's smile! Vanitas showed a different side to all of us too! I hope you guys enjoyed this holiday treat! Don't forget to drop a review and check out the blog and deviant art. Thank you for reading and happy holidays!


	6. Bittersweet

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: One of my longer chapters and right before New Year's too! Hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What do you think he likes?"

"No."

"Maybe something football related? Or something outdoorsy? He is the earthy type…"

"No."

My friend Aqua put back the item she was looking at and crossed her arms and stared at me. "Are you really just rejecting everything I say, or just saying no to everything?" She asked me.

"…No."

She threw her arms up in the air. "Sometimes you are so stubborn Xion." She went over to the next aisle in the store we were at.

She had been the one who had invited me out on this shopping excursion. Normally I would be completely happy to help her find a gift for someone, but on this occasion? I was rather bitter for several reasons.

One she was shopping for a Valentine's Day gift. The cursed holiday that all girls dread, yes including myself, had snuck up on me. I had about a week left and I wasn't prepared with any gifts.

Two, if I was prepared with gifts, I had no one to give them too. Can you see where the bitterness is building up? Saying this holiday was meant for a commercial purpose was merely an excuse for me.

And thirdly, she had the nerve to hide from me that she was getting a gift for Terra, her biggest crush ever, because apparently they had been going on a handful of dates by now. A handful! Not one, not two, not even a few, but a handful!

"For the umpteenth time Xion, I'm sorry!" She apologized to me. It sort of…just happened. I don't know he asked for a study date, then a coffee date, and then a movie date and well…you get the gist. It's not like we are actually boyfriend and girlfriend so I don't see the big deal." She tried to reason her way out of me giving her a glare.

I huffed again as I continued to follow her. "A handful of dates might as well constitute you two being in a relationship by now." I said. "Especially if you're giving him a gift on the day of love." I reminded her.

She held up some other items I shook my head to. "That's why I asked you to come today! I'm no good at this! You should've seen the way I acted on these dates. It's a wonder that he kept asking me out on another." She frowned.

I couldn't help but place my hand on my forehead. "You know for the person who is going to be valedictorian for her graduation you sure are thick. If he keeps asking you out, then that means he likes you."

"Me?" She chuckled nervously. "O-oh no. That's not right at all." Denial. I shook my head. "Well…even if he did, that still doesn't solve my problem. What do you get a guy who isn't your boyfriend, but you don't want to seem like you like him a lot?"

"But you do like him…and you like him a lot." This was going to be a long day if she kept thinking like this. "Aqua, it's okay to give someone you like a lot a gift. Perfectly normal." I reassured her.

"Alright. Then what are you getting Ventus?" She asked me. Well that was unexpected.

"Ven? What do you mean? Why would I get him anything?" Why was I sounding so defensive?

She snickered at me. "I thought it was perfectly fine to give someone you like a lot a gift."

I dismissed her crazy ideas. "Nooo, that only applies to you ya crazy girl." Oh jeez, just the mention of Ven and I become ridiculous like this. This girl and him were going to give me troubles. "A-Anyway let's just find something suitable for you to give to Terra!"

I pushed her onto the next aisle, but she had planted the idea into my head. Should I get him something? And what would I give?

I looked over at Aqua thinking she would have an idea, but I caught her instead frantically scanning the aisle of all of its items.

It was blatantly obvious she liked him a lot and if she kept going on dates, then obviously he liked her a lot too. So clearly, something was going on if they weren't official by now. Oh sure maybe he wanted to be romantic and ask her out on Valentine's Day…but a girl can't be too sure of those things!

I had to make sure this guy legitimately liked Aqua if she was going to go through all this trouble for him. Plus, if I knew before her, it would kind of be like payback for not telling me about those dates she had.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I always thought what I was doing only happened in movies. There was probably a good reason as to why they only took place in movies. It was these silly antics of mine like this that made the student population, and right now possibly half of the city, think I was crazy and or weird.

I didn't care. You live life only once. Might as well get some strange looks out of it. I had borrowed my sister's trench coat and wore it with some sunglasses. I had taken the newspaper from our driveway and used it to cover up my face as I sat at a café table outside.

Of course the whole effect I was going for would've been better if there was a cup of coffee in front of me, but one I hated coffee, and two I was not going to pay seven bucks for a cup of coffee. Still this little ruse I had going on was fun, but I knew this was just a small nuance in the grand scheme of things today.

Meeting Terra today would be good for both Aqua and me. I would find out for Aqua, despite her not knowing about all this, if Terra really was into her and I could also ask him what Ventus would like for Valentine's Day without sounding so desperate.

"Xion…? Is that you?" I heard a somewhat familiar voice and looked up from the newspaper. I was starting to think the shades were a bit much because it was so dark, I could barely see who it was. I looked from above them to see it was Terra. Right on time.

I put the newspaper down slightly. "Sit down. Glad you could make it. Oh the disguise is just so Aqua won't catch me or anything." Wasn't even going to bother with explaining how I always wanted to do this.

He sat down uneasily. Maybe around him I shouldn't have dressed up like this. But I was having fun. I just hoped Aqua having odd friends wouldn't drive Terra away.

"Um…so what did you want to talk about?" He asked ordering a cup of coffee. Show off.

I put down the newspaper and took the sunglasses off figuring my ruse had gone on long enough. "I need to talk to you about Aqua." I said getting to business right away.

"Aqua?" Oh playing dumb was he?

"You know, the president of our school? The person you've been dating?" I never planned for this to sound like an interrogation. "Well I know you've two been dating from her anyway. Although Aqua denies it completely."

"Aqua is denying it?" Terra said sounding surprised. Uh-oh…I'm seeing where this could go wrong.

I shook my head furiously. "No! No! What I mean to say is that she's denying that you're dating her out of her own belief that you don't like her. But I mean you two have gone out a handful of times now so I would think you two would be in a relationship already." I said hoping I had recovered from my last bad wording. "You do like her in that sense right?"

Terra sat back at his chair and looked sort of surprised that I called him out, probably wasted his time, just to discuss something like this. But, it was something I had to know. Also I could bring up on how Ven got them together in the first place and that would lead me to say something like 'speaking of Ven, what should I get him for Valentine's Day?' or something to that extent.

"I know I like her now." Terra said. Now? As in he didn't like her before he asked her out on a date?

"What do you mean?" I asked. Okay now my curious was piqued.

Terra looked around. "I can tell you aren't going to leave me alone unless I tell you, but please don't tell Aqua. If she's denying that I like her, after I held her hand, then she would probably go into a state of depression if she found this out."

"You held her hand!" I practically shouted at him. "Why was I always the last to know everything?" I stared at him then sat down. That last part…I yelled that out loud didn't I? "Um…ignore me. Carry on."

"Uh…okay." I'm so glad I wasn't the one who liked Terra. His opinion of me I'm sure was completely shattered by now. "Well…I mean I never thought about it before…Aqua and I that is. But Ven kept bugging me about it. And I figure if my best friend was on the lookout for a girl for me, then she couldn't be that bad." Actually Ven bugging him about Aqua was more me than him…

Terra continued. "But…I never really got around to it. We didn't have any classes and we never really talked, so it would've just seemed odd. I didn't give it another thought. After we came back from winter break though, that no good Vanitas threatened me to go out on a date with her and so I asked her out and I enjoyed it." He took a sip of his coffee as a breather. "So I asked her out on another and then another and then I started to really like her. So to answer your main question, I do like her…and I probably will ask her out…officially." He mumbled the last part.

I heard just enough. Wow who knew a threat could get someone to like somebody and then before they knew it, ask someone to be their girlfriend. That Vanitas was good. Wait…Vanitas?

"Hold on, you said Vanitas made you ask her out?" I asked. I could've heard wrong. Ventus and Vanitas sort of sound the same if you say the names really fast after all.

"Yeah, Vanitas Caelum. I don't know why…he just said he could easily get into the school system and change my grades. That would've been bad because I need that football scholarship. As dirty as a trick that was…I kind of owe him one." He sighed. "So…is that it? And you're not going to tell her anything are you?"

I shook my head. I think I mumbled a thank you and a goodbye to Terra, but that's all I remember. My thoughts were more focused on Vanitas. So many emotions I was feeling towards him right now.

Anger would be one. Angry that he had to resort to his stupid threatening schemes like he did with me. And of course, it just meant that Terra asked Aqua out of fear not infatuation.

Then again, I was thankful towards Vanitas. If he didn't do that, Terra and Aqua would probably never happen. I mean Ven and I actually never got around into meddling into their lives. To think the whole time Ven had been working on it on his own. Here's where I got angry at Vanitas again. He indirectly made me think badly of Ven. Ooh the nerve of that guy.

All in all…I was confused by Vanitas too. Didn't he already 'claim' Aqua for his own? He was the one who wanted me to get him a date with her, albeit I did a terrible job of it. But I mean he wasn't the type to give up like that. Why would he go through the trouble of making another guy who he probably didn't like date someone that he wanted to date for the sake of marrying her someday to better his future?

Somehow throughout all my thoughts I had arrived at the front door to my house. I hit my head on the door. Stupid Vanitas threw me off so badly that I forgot to ask Terra what Ven would like for Valentine's Day. Curse me and the thoughts in my head!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well, here I was. It was the night before Valentine's day and I was making homemade chocolates because I couldn't think of anything better as a gift.

I sighed as I took the pieces out of their heart-shaped molds. I didn't want such cheesy shapes but of course it's my own fault for sending Yuffie out on the small errand. I carefully wrapped them up in cellophane so they could be seen.

After all, it was just a small gesture for Ventus. Not like I wanted them to secretly spell out a message of my love for him or anything…I really do have the most stupid thoughts in the world. I looked at the small gift I had assembled.

Yup, I was all done here. I was about to clean up but I noticed there was still some chocolates left on the tray. I guess I had made more than what was needed. I had the option to eat them and lose my girlish figure. Of course that was an awful option.

I grabbed another cellophane bag and decided to be nice and have it as sort of a thank you Valentine gift. Considering how nice I was to him regardless of how he always treated me surely must be a sign of how crazy I was, right?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Good morning!" I said cheerfully because one, I was happy and hopeful that today would be the day that Terra would potentially ask out Aqua, and two I knew it would peeve Vanitas in some way or form.

"You're awfully cheery." He sneered. Knew it.

"Oh don't be so grumpy all the time." I dared to reply back to him. "Here." I handed him the extra chocolates that I decided to give to him.

He eyed it strangely. "It's not poisoned." I said.

"Wasn't thinking that…now I am though. What's this?" He asked as I rolled my eyes.

I shrugged. "Not sure. Valentine's gift? I had extra chocolates so out of the kindness of my heart I decided to give some to you." I sat down at the piano bench. "I know it's not the gourmet chocolates you're probably used to, but it's not like you're a big fan of my cooking to begin with anyway." I said.

I was going to start playing without being asked, but the fact that today Terra might ask Aqua to be officially his girlfriend reminded me of another matter.

"You know it's polite to give someone a gift back when they give you one." I started off.

"Says who?" Vanitas asked. Don't get me wrong. I wasn't trying to sound greedy.

"Says…well society. But, your gift to me could be answering this one question." I suggested carefully. He looked at me as if it was a sign to go on. "Why did you threaten Terra to ask Aqua out on a date when you've been threatening me to get her to go out on a date with you?" I realize I said everything in that question rather fast.

"None of your business." He said flatly. Oh come on. Throw me a bone here. "I told you that you would get your Christmas present eventually. Leave it at that." He opened up the bag trying to grab a chocolate.

See, I wasn't expecting that answer. "Something more along the lines of 'oh I'm Vanitas and I thought it would be fun to pair them up only to pull them apart mwahahaha'," I imitated him in my head. I looked over to see a very angry Vanitas. Oh boy…I imitated him out loud. "Um…sorry. That wasn't meant for your ears."

I started to feel fidgety now. "Um…thank you?" I said unsure of what exactly to say to him or how to recover from my thoughts being said out loud.

"Just shut up and play." He commanded. And here I thought chocolate would make him in a somewhat better mood than what I was accustomed too. I was starting to think the Vanitas that smiled on that Christmas Eve was merely in my dreams. Pft, why would I even dream about him in the first place?

Regardless, I started to play like he instructed. I wasn't even going to bother asking how the chocolates were. Besides, I was much more excited to hear Ven's reaction to them when I would give them to him after school.

After a couple of songs we moved on to tutoring. Unlike my other previous lessons, I was actually able to get a better grasp on this and we finished early. Maybe I could catch Ven now if I sent him a text. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

"Who are those for?" I looked over at Vanitas to see he was pointing at my bag. I looked to see Ven's chocolates sticking out of my bag.

"It's for Ven." But none of your business. I stopped and realized I had reversed what I wanted to say out loud and what I wanted to keep in my head. I think I needed something much more than a filter.

I heard Vanitas laugh. "What are you doing giving out some measly chocolates to a guy like that for? Do you know how much crap he receives on this day? Do you think yours will even be noticed among his pile?" He asked finding my whole gift idea to be amazing. Not.

I glared at him. "It doesn't matter how small it is. It's the thought that counts." I retorted.

"You only use that pathetic excuse if someone actually likes you." He looked at me and couldn't help but smirk. "Don't tell me you're actually hoping that?" I hated how his tone was drenched with mockery.

"That's enough Vanitas." I said eyeing the door wanting to leave but at the same time I wanted to deck him beforehand.

"What? You think he likes you and you could actually end up with a guy like him?" Vanitas jeered at me. Giving me a Christmas present or not, he was taking this a bit far now. "That guy, if he sees anything, he sees a defenseless little pup that needs to be entertained." That's probably what Vanitas thought of me.

"Just shut up! I never asked for your opinion." I yelled at him. I glared at him but I turned away feeling my eyes were starting to water up. "You really are something you know that? Something that is heartless and cold." I said before leaving the room and slamming the door.

He always knew how to push my buttons. It's what made me loathe him even more.

I remember my day only spiraled down from that point. I had tried to give Ven his gift when I saw him in passing between classes, but I noticed he was carrying quite a handful of other gifts from girls who could afford the nicer things.

As much as I hated him, Vanitas was right. My measly chocolates would've gotten lost in the sea of confectionaries Ven had received that day. I felt like my day had wasted away to nothing. Curse you Vanitas.

Still, I wanted to give Ven his gift since I did think about him as I made the chocolates. I texted to meet him after school in the gardens. I don't think hearing Aqua say that Terra was now her boyfriend would make me feel better. However if she did tell me that that in fact did happen sometime tonight, then I would definitely be ecstatic for her…the next day though.

I trudged myself over to the gardens right after the last class of the day. Somehow I was dreading this compared to this morning when I had butterflies of just the thought of talking to him on this day of love. Sorry, I meant day of heartbreak and bitterness and, and ugh! Vanitas just ruined everything.

When I had arrived at the bench where we usually sat in the gardens, I saw Ven was there. He noticed me and smiled. "Hey Xion! I thought I was going to be late. I had to drop off some things." He said and I knew he was referring to all his gifts.

"It's fine." I said meekly. "Hope I didn't keep you waiting." I said heading over to him. Ven shook his head. "That's good."

"Are you alright?" He asked me. Oh, if only he knew. I just nodded my head. "Hmm? Doesn't seem like alright to me...but I don't want to bother and pry. I know!" He smiled and stood up. "I know what could cheer you up." He bowed and held his hand. "Would Miss Xion accompany me on a Valentine's date today?" This was a dream right…?

"W-What?" I'm glad I didn't say yes right away you stupid idiot I call myself. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly impose." Yes I could. "It's Valentine's Day! You probably have other plans and I don't want to bother." Please don't have other plans and please let me bother away.

Ven took out what looked like a small planner and perused through it. "Nope looks like I'm free." He tossed the book. "Nothing else planned. So how about it? Come on now, it's not nice to reject a guy on this day." He said with a mischievous smile.

I took his hand and smiled. "Okay."

"Great! Now excuse me while I go fetch my planner from that bush. It was a gift you see." He said as he got it. I couldn't help but laugh from his actions. He came back and smiled at me. "I think I like this Xion better. But no worries, there'll be plenty more of that." He held out his hand again. "Ready to go, date?"

My heart about melted into mush. I took his hand and nodded. Okay if this was in fact a dream, no one pinch me.

He 'escorted' me back to the school parking lot towards his car. I'm not saying what Vanitas did was correct. But if I wasn't sad, Ven probably would've never asked me out on this 'date' to cheer me up. Ven really was the perfect guy.

"Oh! Before I forget." I felt much more confident now. I took out my chocolates and handed them to Ven. "Just a little something for you." I said shyly.

"Wow! Thanks Xion." He took it and opened it and took a bite. "It's great! Did you make it yourself?" I nodded. "Thanks Xion! That was really sweet of you. I almost don't want to finish it." He said as he opened the door to his car for me.

I got in and noticed how his other gifts hadn't been opened yet. A date and I got first dibs on my gift being opened first? Wow, fate was smiling down on me today.

When Ven closed the door and walked over to his side, I looked out to see Vanitas being picked up by his driver. He noticed me sitting in Ven's car.

I wonder what he was thinking. It's not like Ven confessed his feelings to me. But I couldn't help but smirk at Vanitas. Here I was in Ven's car going on a 'date' and there was Vanitas standing on the sidewalk, corrected.

Whether he liked me or not, clearly Ven showed interest in me as a friend. And for now, that was enough. I turned away from Vanitas as Ven started the car. I wasn't going to let him spoil my day any more with any further thoughts of him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Yay for longer chapter! Well I wanted to add in some Terra and Aqua some more since we haven't touched base with them in a while. Thanks for reading my lovely readers and hoped you enjoyed! Drop a review on the way out! Previews and blog post will be up as soon as I can get it up!


	7. Last Request

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy! Please don't be used to the fast updates. Haha school just barely started! But a treat here for those who have started school like me, or a treat for those before they go back to school!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Every time I saw Ven, I couldn't help but think about our 'date.' Sure it was a one-time thing and sure some people could label it as something done out of pity, but it was something very momentous to me.

We still spent time eating lunch before I had my tutor sessions and occasionally we would hang out even after school. Insert school girl squeal here. Yes, we would sometimes hang out outside of school. Sometimes just to grab some food or be tag alongs when Terra and Aqua invited us on their dates. Those were the best because it felt like we were on a double date.

I could imagine people who saw us were like 'oh those two couples are so adorable'. But of course, only one set were actually girlfriend and boyfriend and the other two, me and Ven, were, well, a girl friend and a boy friend. Talk about the sad truth of reality.

My deal with Vanitas? We never spoke about the incident with Valentine's Day again. In fact, we spoke less than usual. Hard to believe I know. He was more bitter than usual. I was more cold towards him than usual. We ate in silence. I played piano without being instructed. In fact, the only words that were exchanged were all math related.

Graduation was coming up closer than I had anticipated. I would be done with doing all this work for Vanitas…at least I thought so. He said until graduation, although I never did find out whose graduation he referred too. I never really wanted to ask as well to avoid any questions.

"Xion!" I zoned out of my thoughts and looked up to see Ven coming towards me. I smiled and waved at him. "Didn't keep you waiting did I?"

I shook my head. "Nope! On time as usual." I scooted over so he could sit as well.

"Last meeting of the year." Ven started our conversation off. "I can't believe basketball is already over. Man. It was fun while it lasted. We're going to have a game half of the team against the other. Sort of a sendoff for the seniors on the team."

"That sounds fun. Next year you'll be the one who gets to experience a sendoff game." And then you'll leave me here all alone. "Do you think you'll still do basketball in college?" I asked.

Ventus shrugged. "Who knows? Right now, I'm just going with the flow." He laughed. "Although from what you know about me, I do play basketball a lot huh?"

I laughed. "Hmm…maybe just a little?" I teased.

It was nice out. I was sitting here with the cutest guy alive, and basking in the nice spring sun was a lovely way to enjoy the afternoon lunch. I looked up to see a familiar figure standing at a window.

It was Vanitas. I found it such a grim sight. One it was creepy how he was watching with a blank expression on his face. Two, I wonder if he ever did this before. And three, I felt like he was just watching me. I decided it was best to look away from the window.

He probably already knew that I spent the first half of lunch every other day with Ven by now. I looked back up and he was gone from the window. And then, the pangs of guilt kicked in. His words kicked into my memory from so long ago.

"_Don't go behind my back again."_

I couldn't comprehend it too well. I mean sure before I always told him I was with my sister or Aqua or someone else, but he couldn't have actually believed that did he? And so I was having lunch with a friend. How was this going behind his back? I'm sure I was fretting over nothing.

"Are you alright?" Ven asked me. I shook my head. "No, I'm alright." I said. "Just zoned out for a bit. Did you say anything?" If he did, I would've felt bad.

"Nope." I felt relieved. "Ever play basketball?" He randomly asked. I blinked several times surprised by the question than shook my head. "Want to play? The guys are all busy studying today so the court should be free."

I looked at him with a quizzical look. "Shouldn't you be studying too?" I asked.

He shrugged. "That's so boring though…Come on, one game?"

I laughed. "I feel like you just want to show off to a girl." I teased.

"Aha, you caught me." He laughed but I agreed.

We walked over and he was right. The basketball courts were empty. He pulled a ball out of his backpack and dribbled it onto the court. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." He teased with me.

I laughed and walked onto the court. "Let me warn you that I am a professional loser when it comes to sports." Being around him was always so easy and so fun.

He shot the ball and it went through the hoop. "Okay, perhaps really easy on you."

"There's no need. I'll be the one you're playing against." I looked around to see where the voice came from only to see Vanitas come up to us from out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here?" Ven asked also sounding not please by the presence of Vanitas either.

"What? I don't see either of your names on here. What's it to you if I'm here?" He said taking off his blazer. "So? Are you game or too chicken?"

Ven passed the ball to him. "Okay fine." He looked over at me. "Sorry Xion, we can play after I win. Mind keeping score?" I nodded.

I wanted to openly cheer for Ven, but I was worried it might distract him, not to mention I'm sure Vanitas would kill me later during tutoring lessons if I did.

I sat down and decided to watch the game. I hope Ven knew that I didn't know anything about basketball when it came to calling fouls and such. I only knew that it was two points for every basket. Also you could get three…from one of the lines. I'm a musician not an athlete here.

The two kept going back and forth guarding the other and speeding past each other with the ball. I always knew Ven was good, actually great from when I went to his games to see him. I never knew Vanitas was good though. It was odd. Because he was my tutor, he always was the smart guy to me. I never knew or even thought he could possess athletic abilities.

Turns out keeping track of the score was rather boring. There was only about fifteen minutes left of lunch. I told them next one who scored would win because now the two were tied at thirteen.

Vanitas had the ball in his hand and was just dribbling it up and down. Ven looked determined to stop him from shooting. Go Ven, go Ven.

Vanitas took a step forward, and from there, I didn't really see what happened. It looked like Ven had tried to stop him…but Vanitas had gotten past it and scored. And like that, the game was over. Vanitas won.

I looked away from where the ball was bouncing after it fell through the hoop only to see Ven was on the ground. Vanitas was only able to get past Ven, because he had pushed Ven to the ground. That was just downright playing dirty.

I ran over to Ven once I figured what had just happened. "Are you okay?" I helped Ven up. I was going to yell at Vanitas for taking the game too far, but he had left the courts. "He has to go to such extremes just to win? Must be a sore loser huh?"

Ven got up and just smiled at me. "Don't worry, I'm alright. Kinda caught off guard though. Never expected Vanitas to be able to give me issues in basketball. Wonder why he never tried out. Then again, he never was a team player." He chuckled.

That was Ven for you. Trying to make something light hearted out of bad situations. "Still…what he did was just awful. I'll make sure he apologizes." I said to him. He probably didn't care, but I sure did.

When Ven was absolutely all right, I told him I had to do some last minute things. If I had told him I was going to see Vanitas off, he would've told me it was alright and I didn't need to. I'm sure Vanitas did a lot of things he could get away with, but not this time.

I made my way up to the piano room, knowing he would most likely be there. I opened the door and sure enough he was there sitting on the couch as if nothing has happened. He looked up at me as if it took all the effort in the world to do so. "There's not enough time for a math lesson." He finally spoke.

"You know very well that I'm not here for a math lesson." I said seething. He had hurt a dear friend of mine. Did he expect me to be laugh at his little joke? "You've gone too far this time Vanitas. I've tolerated a lot from you, but you've crossed the line."

"Oh? And what line would that be? So I beat your little crush at a game. He can't win every time. Somebody's gotta break that loser in." He said with such a cruel tone to it. I know he didn't like people, but it seemed he hated Ven and I just couldn't see why anyone could.

"Ven was supposed to win." I said first thing and then I kept going. "That was low even for you. You don't shove people just to win at something like a basketball game. I know that you do things for your own, but what do you have to gain from that?"

He only glared at me and seemed agitated, but at this point I didn't even care. "Answer me!" I yelled. I wasn't even scared of the consequences.

"Do you really think I have to answer you? Who are you to make me do something? That's why you win. To gain power and then no one can push you around." He said. "Why else do you think I have control over you?" He sneered.

Ooh, that was it. I had enough. There was no getting through this guy. I turned around ready to stomp my way out of here. I was tired of him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I had my back turned to him. "As far away from you as possible." I answered not facing him.

"I still have my third wish. I'll give you a week to decide on it." Vanitas said and I could hear him standing up. I had a mixture of an annoyed and perplexed look to my face I assumed, because that was how I was feeling. Was this really the time to request something from me? When I was fuming at him? Tch, he really was something.

"What's the point? Graduation is almost coming up. What else could you have in mind?" I didn't particularly want to listen.

He laughed a rather chilling laugh. "Someone didn't read the fine print of our little contract. This lasts until your graduation."

I winced a little but I wasn't going to let him see me. That jerk adding in fine print like that. His third request was probably something stupid and masochist of the sorts. I wasn't surprised by anything from him anymore. Bring it on.

"Let's see how bad you want to go to that school. You get one week, and only one week to decide." He walked over and leaned in close to me and just barely louder than a whisper, he spoke to me in my ear. "The third wish? Go out with me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Please note that there are breaks in between the story's timeline at the moment because this is all a flashback for Xion. And, I know short chapter is short, but hey, I feel it's the best place to leave off! Analysis is up for those who read the blog and hope you drop a review on the way out!


	8. Gloxinias

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Hooray for chapter eight! Honestly I didn't think I would get these chapters up so fast. Maybe it's because I love this pairing and there just isn't enough love for them! Hope you enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I looked at the piano sheets lying around on the floor of my bedroom. They were musical pieces I wrote myself. Some were good. Others weren't. But, what did it matter at this point. The only way they would ever be heard from someone besides my sister, would be if I got a chance to go to Wayfinder School.

My dream had been jeopardized because of that Vanitas's stupid little third wish. Why did it have to be until my graduation? No, the important question was why he wanted me to go out with him! I mean it's certainly not for appearances sake because the guy wanted Aqua at first for chocobo's sake. And I was no one. Just somebody who got the scholarship by luck. Not because of my smarts or anything.

I messed up my hair in frustration. What was that no good Vanitas planning? I mean…even if I said yes, not like I'm going too, but if I did, would it all be worth it? I mean…it was only two years of my life going down the drain.

I shook my head vigorously. No. No Xion, you will not stoop to this level. I felt bad enough sinking so low as taking a bribe, but this? This was even worse! I wasn't interested in the guy, he was a downright jerk, and I'm sure if I got a job now and worked for my remaining two years, I could pay for at least the first quarter at Wayfinder!

I sunk down to sitting on my room's floor. This was too much for me to handle. Grabbing my phone, I quickly dialed Aqua. I needed someone sensible to talk to about all of this. She would know the right thing to do.

"Aqua? Are you busy?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You know I thought when you said you weren't busy, I thought you really did mean that you weren't busy." I said glaring at her while Terra went to go get us some ice cream.

"What? I'm not the person who's entire time is devoted to my boyfriend. Besides, Terra considers you a good friend too. Humorous as well. Something about a trench coat of some sort?"

I decided to ignore the fact that it wasn't just the two of us since I didn't want any more mentions of when I talked to Terra alone. "Ah well I guess it's okay for him to be here. But anyway, I need your advice." Getting to the point would be best.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you would ever be interested in going on a date with Vanitas?" Aqua nodded probably wondering why I was bringing the guy I detested into our conversation. "Well, what would you think if I were to go on a date with him…or two." More like for the remainder of my high school years.

"What? Where is this coming from? Do you like Vanitas?" She asked.

I waved my hands furiously and shook my head. "No, no, no, no, no, and no! Absolutely not!" I had to make up something quick. I didn't really think this all the way through. I wanted her advice, but I couldn't tell her he was basically blackmailing me.

"It's just…being around him so much from tutoring…I…I hear people talking!" I exclaimed. "Yes, that's right. I hear people and rumors of people thinking we're an item and I was just wondering if that could actually be taken seriously. I mean me and Vanitas? Pft like that could actually happen…right?"

Aqua shrugged. "I can see it."

"See what?" Terra asked as he arrived.

"Xion thinks people have been spreading rumors that her and Vanitas are dating. She asked if I could see it." Aqua filled in for him, even though that wasn't necessary.

"And you can see them?" Terra asked incredulously. "No way!" That Aqua, was the reaction I was looking for. "There is no way I would not let Vanitas go near Xion." He stated firmly.

Why did Terra sound like my dad?

"What? I'm not saying he's a good character, but could look like a good couple. Besides, she's old enough to make her own decisions." She argued back.

Why did Aqua sound like my mom?

If this was some parental bit they picked up with having a second year friend, well I wasn't appreciating. "Um…ahem…guys?" They both turned to me. "Yes?" They said in unison as if blissfully unaware of my presence the whole time. "It was just theoretical." I reminded them.

"Oh…um…of course it was." The two said chuckling nervously. Okay…looks like neither of them would be much help. I decided to let them get back to their date and thanked Aqua for hearing me out. Now what was I going to do?

I walked home wondering who else I could talk to about this. It was a bit much. On one hand, I could just swallow my pride and achieve my dreams, and on the other hand…I could always…well…I couldn't really think of how else I could get into a school like that with no funds.

"Xion!" I looked up and saw a familiar face run up to me. Ven came to a halt and placed his hands on his knees. "S-Sorry, just…let me…catch my breath for a sec…"

I laughed at him. "Still training even though the season's over I see."

He laughed and stood up straight. "Well, it doesn't hurt to remain in shape either. So what are you doing out?" He asked me.

"Oh I just wanted some advice from Aqua." I said casually.

He took a sip of his water then asked me a question. "Oh? What about?"

The fact that he was curious, I couldn't help but think it was a sign to maybe talk to him about it. Sure it wouldn't do me any good because I liked him a lot, but I mean he was still a close friend to me.

"Just…let's say you have this really big dream. Would you do anything for it? Like I mean absolutely anything. Something you hated, just for that one big dream to come true?"

"Hmm." He looked deep in thought. "I got it! Yes and no!" He said triumphantly. Not the answer I was hoping for either Ven. He laughed at my expression. "Here let me explain."

We walked over to a nearby bench and sat down to talk. "Okay, shoot."

"If the thing I hated most was my only option to achieve my dream, then I would do it." I was afraid that would be his reasoning. "But…" Oh good, there was a 'but.' "If it was really an important dream of mine, why couldn't I work hard to find another method to achieve it? Sometimes we get so caught up in our dreams, we can't see the other options we can take." He smiled. "That help any?"

I was in awe. "Wow, I…never really thought of it that way. Thank you Ven." I really mean it. I smiled at him. He had a point. Maybe right now, Vanitas's way was the only way. But who knows…along the lines something else could pop up.

"Great!" He got up and then thought about something real quick then turned to me. "I know I'm supposed to be training and all, but right now I'm in the mood for ice cream." He chuckled. "Wanna help me cheat a little? I know a great place that serves double crunch ice cream." He extended the invite to me.

I laughed and nodded. "Ice cream sounds good."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I grabbed my bag. I had spent the remainder of my weekend thinking long and hard about the decision I was going to go with. I had to tell him before school started.

"Going somewhere?" Yuffie asked me as I was at the door putting my shoes on.

I nodded. "I have to go tell someone something really important." I answered.

"Pft, don't tell me a love confession." She joked. Oh, if only she knew. "Well, don't be out too late. I think I actually perfected this recipe this time. Don't miss out on dinner." I rolled my eyes. Maybe I would prolong my visit with Vanitas if she was attempting to use me as a test subject for her new cooking experiments.

I walked to the side of the house and got my bike. I figure this would be the fastest way to get there. If I got there quickly, there would be no time to change my mind. Once I gave him my answer, there was no turning back. Plus I doubt Vanitas was the type to ask me if I was absolutely sure with my answer. He'd take it and go a mile with it.

Of course me being the person I was, I couldn't help but have trailing thoughts about what I was going to do. I stopped at a cross walk waiting for the light to change so I could cross safely.

Ventus was right. I probably did have other options before me. I could try the working thing. Maybe even him or Aqua would give me a loan and I could spend the rest of my life paying it off. The second one didn't sound so bad because I would be among friends.

Maybe I could improve ten-folds with my music and maybe get a scholarship, full-ride too! There were all these possibilities, and I never really looked at them before. I had Ven to thank for that. If it wasn't for him, I don't think I would have the courage to do what I was about to do once I cross this street.

The light changed, and I hopped on my bike. There was no way I could possibly change my mind. But fate was a funny thing. It couldn't change my mind, but it could sure impede my intentions.

The light in front of me still gave me the okay to cross. The cars in one lane had stopped, and the other lane was free. So, explain to me as I was almost halfway there to the biggest step in my life, why I could see to the side of me bright shining lights?

And suddenly, everything went dark.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I had finished playing one song on the familiar piano and started to play another. It was one that he frequently requested or should I say demanded back in those days.

The notes came at ease considering this wasn't a hard song as I remembered how it used to be me for me during those days. I loved how it sounded now that I was playing at a more professional level. And I suppose it was because of my experience that I could tell every time I hit a certain note it didn't sound right.

It wasn't that I was hitting the wrong key, but something else. I couldn't figure it out. Of course maybe it was my mind since I remember when I woke up from that incident…nothing seemed to sound right.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_7 years earlier_

I woke up to see my sister hovering over me. "Y-Yuffie?" I felt like I was hit by a ton of bricks.

"You're awake! Oh…you're awake. Xion don't look around because-" I was too groggy to listen to what she had to ramble about.

I was trying to make heads or tails of where I was and what was going on. Instead, I saw a needle in my arm and blood was being drawn. Oh…blood…lovely. I felt like everything was going dark again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I could hear the beeping sounds of a monitor of some sort. My eyes opened up slightly and I adjusted myself to sit up as I started to focus on my surroundings. I looked around and could easily tell I was in a hospital. What mess did I get myself into this time?

I looked at my arms to make sure there were no needles or blood. There weren't any. Although I couldn't help but be curious as to why they were there in the first place.

I looked around and I found myself lying on a hospital bed. I put my hand to my face and I could feel a couple of scratches and a bandage on a spot on my forehead. I saw my arms were bandaged too. Um…some cruel mummy joke?

I don't remember being in the hospital before waking up. The last thing I did was…Oh! I was on my bike and I had to tell Vanitas something! Actually…what day was it?

There had to be some sort of calendar in this room somewhere. I scanned the walls until my eyes landed on the wall opposite of me. Not because there was a calendar there, but rather a chair up against said wall. And sitting, or should I say sleeping in that chair was Vanitas.

"Oh good, you're up and not passing out again." My sister came into the room. I looked over at her just as she was closing the door. "You know, if my cooking was that bad, you could've just said so instead of going off and getting hit by a car. Though, I suppose that wasn't your fault."

"What on earth happened?" I asked. I for one did not like being confused.

She held up her finger in front of her mouth. "Shh, you'll wake him up." She pointed over to Vanitas as if it was a normal thing for him to be sleeping there. "Speaking of, when did you get a boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I hissed. "Now tell me what's going on!"

She sat down at the chair next to my bed. "Alright, alright. I guess when you were heading wherever you were going you got hit by a car. You had the okay to cross the street, but a certain dummy driver was busy trying to pick up something they dropped on the car floor, so they didn't see the light change."

I thought those sort of things only happened in movies. Yuffie crossed her arms. "It would've been worse if you weren't on your bike. Took the brunt of the hit, but it collided with you so you have more cuts and such. I would hug you but you're so fragile looking I'm afraid I would break you. Don't ever scare me like that again!"

I smiled up at her. "Sorry."

"Well you're still with me, so I won't disown you as a sister. However once you're up and out of here I will be making you run twenty laps!" She laughed at her own sick little joke. "Anyway, Aqua has been bringing your homework for you, but he," She pointed to Vanitas. "Keeps doing it for you so you won't get behind when you go back to class." She stared at me intensely. "That's a bit nice for someone who isn't your boyfriend."

Yuffie's dumb little comment was ignored. Homework? So I don't have to be behind? "How long was I out for?" I said out loud.

"Hmm? Oh almost a full three days." Three days…I was out for three days? "What's with that crazed look on your face?" She asked me.

My first thought was I can't believe I got run over and almost became road kill. My second thought was how school would be such a pain. But, then I remembered my work was done my Vanitas. This led me to my third thought that if it was three days I had been out, then does that mean my time was up to tell him my answer?

I know, I know, me not giving him an answer and saying no was technically the same thing, but I wanted the satisfaction of telling him no myself and tell him how I was determined one way or another to get into that school without his awful tricks. I looked over to see him still sleeping.

Unless, he came over here just to get an answer out of me, then I could still get my satisfaction!

I heard the door open and both me and my sister turned. It was Ven. "Oh great, another boyfriend." Yuffie said quietly so only I heard. She got up. "I'll let you guys have your privacy. I want updates later little sis!" She closed the door behind her.

Ven waved sheepishly to me. "I heard you were up from a nurse. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"The usual. Lost and confused." I chuckled and he did as well.

"I hope me giving you advice over something didn't lead to this or anything." Ven said. "Your sister said you were off in a mad dash the day after seeing Aqua and I." He scratched the back of his head. "Couldn't help but feel a bit responsible."

I shook my head. "Don't. You may not know it now, but you helped me a lot. Just some irresponsible driver's fault. "So, I miss anything?"

He sat down where Yuffie had sat. "Nothing much…I think. I would count myself lucky for getting to skip out on a whole week of school." He said making light of the situation. "Terra, Aqua, and I have just been filtering in during that time after school."

"A little bit too often." Ven and I were surprised because it was neither of us. I looked over to see an awake, and already annoyed, Vanitas.

"You should talk for someone who was here the whole time." Another voice and this time we turned to the door to see Aqua coming in. "Xion I'm so glad you're awake and alive!"

Vanitas got up and grumbled. "This is getting to be a bit too festive. I'm out of here." He got up and left the room.

Aqua shook her head. "He can be so frustrating sometimes. Ven, Terra's downstairs and outside waiting."

Ven got up. "Oh yeah." He turned to me. "Sorry, Terra wanted me to help him move his stuff into an apartment he's getting. Sorry. I'll be sure to visit real soon! Promise." Ven waved goodbye as he left the door.

Aqua took his spot in the chair. "You shouldn't scare us like that Xion. We were all worried."

"Sorry." I said. "Glad to know you guys worried about me though." I said to her.

"Of course!" Aqua said. "You're a very dear friend to us."

"Thanks." I smiled at her considering myself very lucky to have her as my friend. "So, three days huh?"

She nodded. "Yep, we were starting to think you would never wake up." She seemed to look past me after her last comment. "The flowers on your bedside table are nice."

I looked to my other side and noticed a vase filled with flowers. "Oh, I didn't even notice them."

"They look fresh, as usual." As usual? I gave her a perplexed look. "Vanitas hasn't been at school since the time you went out. Instead he's been coming here. He even has been doing your makeup work. Personally I think the last part is just a touch of showing off. He's smart enough to do his own and others works and can afford to skip out on class."

"Well you could do that too if you weren't so tied down with student council." I commented.

"True, but not like I would anyway if I wasn't busy." She also had another good point. "So, what's the deal? Before you get into your little accident you come up and ask me about Vanitas and then when you get into an accident he barely leaves your side even when you're out cold."

I looked away from her out the window. "Honestly? I don't know." I turned back to her. "He's been here the whole time?"

"Yep. But how could you not know? He acts…different around you Xion. Maybe not around you, but ever since you started tutoring him, he's different."

"How so?" I mean I was always getting help from this guy. He seemed no less different to me.

"Well for one, he keeps to himself more." She stated. "He already does that…" I pointed out.

"No, I mean he keeps to _himself_ more." She restated with more emphasis. "He doesn't bother or bully others. He just ignores them, but it's better than those other kids at school constantly being in fear of him." I didn't know that.

"Not to mention the visits he made while you were out. He would eat here too. Read sometimes and occasionally we caught him dozing off in that chair." She chuckled then looked at me. "So, what is it? Come on, there must be something?"

"Hmm…I guess, I won't know until I talk to him."

Aqua huffed. "You changed too after tutoring with him. Getting all cryptic on me." She laughed. "But okay, I won't pry. Just remember I'm here when you need to talk."

I nodded. "I know. Thanks." She got up and said bye to me since she had school business to take care of. I said goodbye and told her thanks for visiting me.

I looked out the window. It looked really nice out and I wish I wasn't stuck in here. Waking up turns out wasn't the best idea. After everyone had left, Yuffie and the doctors came in. I had to stay one more full day to run tests to make sure I was one hundred percent okay. Then on Friday I could leave. It was like being at school only I had to stay through the night.

I sighed as I looked over at the flowers Vanitas brought in. Hmm, he picked out nice flowers. I later learned they were called gloxinias.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day was boring. Routine tests, the doctors called them. I was in and out of my room so frequently I texted the others it would be a waste of time to visit. Of course had I known the doctors would be done by the time school got out, I wouldn't have sent the text.

Now if I told them to visit me, I felt like I would come off as needy or attention seeking. Yuffie was back at work and the television channels they had available were all old people shows.

The only better option was to people watch from my window. After doing it for an hour, I was going to quit, until I saw someone familiar. It was Vanitas. I figured he would come up soon eventually. Watching for ten minutes, he didn't. Instead he kept walking around in the general area.

Every time I saw him out of the window's range I assumed he would be coming up. However, shortly after he would come back into view. I finally gave up and decided to go down myself. I was desperate for company.

It felt nice to be outside once I crept out past the nurses. I walked over to where I found Vanitas. "So made me come all the way down here huh?"

He stopped walking and looked up to see me. He had a bit of a surprised look to his face.

Before we knew it, both of us were sitting on a nearby bench. Complete silence. It's not like it was anything new between us since this was frequent when we had lunch together, but this time around it was bugging me to no end.

"Thank you for the flowers." I said to break the silence.

"Huh, oh yeah." He said. "Sure." It's like he liked it being this awkward or something.

"You know-" We both said at the same time. "Oh you go first." I said.

"Alright I will." He was supposed to tell me to go first. Typical Vanitas. "You know, today is the deadline for our deal."

Hmm, so he was thinking it as well. He didn't say anything else. Was it my turn?

"Mmm, yeah looks like it." Maybe I was the one who was making all of this awkward.

"…did you decide?" He asked me.

I had…but now? I wasn't so sure. I nodded since I couldn't really said yes I had decided and be telling the truth. But then again, since when did I start caring if Vanitas knew the truth. I knew he was waiting for an answer, and I couldn't stall forever. Why did I have to be so indecisive at this moment in my life?

"Yes!" The first word that came to my mind was what I said. He stared at me blankly. "Yes." I said more at ease now that I had said it the first time.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow. "You sure now?"

I looked at him. This was the guy who constantly tortured me with his fickleness and always taunted me and blackmailed me. This was the guy who I'm sure only kept me around to entertain him. But from what I've heard, this was also the guy who stayed by my side and brought me flowers.

Three days of kind things don't balance out several months of bad things. It was pure logic. But logic was never my thing, it was his.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. I'm sure. I'll go out with you Vanitas."

"There you are!" I looked up to see Yuffie. "I get a call from the hospital that you've gone missing from your room and here you are not even a hundred feet away from the hospital."

I ducked my head a bit. "Oops, sorry. They wouldn't let me come outside."

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Get back inside before I get in trouble here."

I got up and turned to Vanitas who got up as well.

"I need to head home." I nodded and waved bye. He started to walk off, but I stopped him. "Are you coming again tomorrow?" I asked.

He looked at me as if he was thinking about it. "Yeah. I will." He nodded and actually smiled. Those were always so rare. I watched him walk off for a bit before turning around to catch up with Yuffie.

Yuffie patted my head. "What a little troublemaker. Sneaking off just to talk to her boyfriend outside. Well, did you at least have fun with your little boyfriend?" She teased me as we headed back to my room.

I nodded and even…smiled a bit at her stupid words. "Yeah. I did."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Yay! She said yes! I hope you all could tell she was going to say no at first! But aren't we all glad she said yes? Hope you guys enjoyed! Analysis up and drop a review! Thank you for reading!


	9. Sweaty Palms

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Yay for another chapter completed! A bit of fluff here and there for my lovely readers to enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I scanned the row to find an empty seat. Back at the beginning of the year, I knew I would find myself here. But what became an occasion for one person, shortly became an occasion for three. Aqua, Terra, and Vanitas.

"Xion!" I scanned the crowd until I saw Ven standing up and waving to me. I made my way over to him. "Figured you would be here. Saved you a seat." He smiled.

"Thanks! Can you believe our friends are graduating?" I asked him as I sat by him.

"And somebody's boyfriend." He remarked. Oh yeah, that's right. I just nodded. Ven and I never really discussed this. So it was odd that he brought it up. So…when would the ceremony start?

"How did you two end up together?" He asked me. I was hoping he would never ask that. I couldn't tell him the situation, especially after the insight he gave me on the whole pursuing my dream. I couldn't even answer the question myself since I wasn't so sure why I decided to say yes at the last minute.

"Oh you know. When you're around someone a lot…things sort of just happen." Literally.

He didn't look like he bought it. "I don't get it. Do girls always say yes to a guy just because? It's like if I asked you out would you just say yes?" Of course I would. Wait, does that mean he liked me or am I just jumping ship here on the idea. "But, I really hope things work out for you Xion. I'd hate to see a friend of mine get hurt, especially by Vanitas."

It confused me to no end. The first thing it said made it seem like he liked me. But the last part he said so sincere that it was more like a big brother gesture. Oh, why did I have to be such a girl when it came to these things! Do all girls dream up of every possibility in their heads or was it just me?

"But moving that aside, what are your plans for the summer?" Ven asked me.

I was relieved though for the topic change. It was not good for my brain…and most likely heart. "Tutoring as far as I can tell. Vanitas will be gone and I want to try to get ahead since I won't really have a tutor next semester."

"I can help you." Ven replied. "I'm pretty good at math, not to toot my own horn or anything." He said trying to look like he had a big ego. I couldn't help but laugh and he did as well. "Haha, don't laugh now. It's true. I am pretty good."

"You don't mind?" He shook his head. "Sure, I'd like that. Thanks Ven. What about you? What are your plans?" I asked.

"Me? Tomorrow I'll be going on a family vacation with my parents. Seeing new sights and such. Then stopping by on the way home to visit family. By the time I get back, basketball camp starts, so I'll be pretty busy." His plans had me feeling disheartened but I tried not to show it.

"Sounds fun!" I wanted to add more but the ceremony was starting. From there it was silence. The only voices heard was from the people with speeches and the one person reading off the names of the graduates.

I listened intently for their names. And when each of the three were called, it was very awe-inspiring to see each of them looking so dignified in their robes as they walked up the stage to shake hands with the principal and receiving their diploma.

To think, in two years' time I would be up there doing the same thing. And everything would be right again. I would move on to my dreams and the whole conditions behind it would be dropped.

In time the ceremony came to a close and parents and family found their graduates slowly dispersed. I waited with Ven for Terra and Aqua…oh, and Vanitas as well.

I guess I should feel bad for forgetting my 'boyfriend' but in all honestly even though people knew we were going out, our daily routine stayed the same. Nothing changed between us except we now had a label on us.

The couple who was voted the cutest among the senior class came up to us first. "Congrats!" Ven and I both said to them.

"Thank you!" They replied. "Wow I don't think it has hit me quite yet." Terra added on.

"Don't worry, it will soon enough once we start doing last minute things for college." Aqua reminded him. Terra only groaned. "Jeez, thinking of college already?" He teased her.

I laughed along with the group. We kept talking and from the corner of my eye I could see Vanitas. I turned to greet him but saw his parents were with him as well.

"Hello Xion." Vanitas's mom greeted me with a smile. "You'll be celebrating Vanitas's graduation with us?" She asked.

"Hello." I greeted back with a smile. "Yes ma'am." I said.

She looked over to see the others as well. "Of course you two are all invited as well." She said cheerfully. I noticed Vanitas wasn't too happy with her extended invitation.

"Thank you Mrs. Caelum, but Terra and I already made plans with our family." Aqua explained. "Speaking of, we should probably get going Terra. Thank you again. Goodbye." We said more last minute 'congrats' as they left.

"What about you Ven?" Mrs. Caelum asked.

"Thanks, but I have to finish packing for the vacation before we leave tomorrow." He explained.

"I see. Well that's too bad your friends can't make it Vanitas." I bet he was pleased. "Well, have fun Ven. Tell your mom hello." She remarked. She was just so friendly to the students of our school.

"I will Aunt Stella." He waved goodbye to her. "Bye Xion, I'll try to keep in touch when I can." He said as he left.

I waved goodbye to him as well. "Have a good summer!" I yelled back.

I turned around to Vanitas and his mother and I saw his dad was coming up to us. Wait. I turned around to see Ven was barely in sight, then turned around to see Vanitas's mom. Did he say aunt Stella?

Vanitas and Ven are cousins? Wait, the two are actually related?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I suppose after getting over the thought of Vanitas and Ven being related seemed highly unlikely, I managed to get on with my summer.

When I was free I would help Aqua in any way she needed. By the first week in, she had already become stressed with college drawing near. But of course there were times where we actually went out and did things.

The majority of my summer, I found, was consumed by math tutoring. It was like being in school, except this time I only got homework in one subject. Although, Vanitas did try to get me to do other subjects as well.

But that's how we spent most of our time together. Going over math problems and me playing the piano when he saw fit. Boring, but at least it was away from the sweltering heat. I didn't complain since I never really did much in the summer besides stay inside and practice piano or read. During the times when we were together all he would do is teach, or sleep or read while I played the piano. I always thought he never minded.

But I suppose being in a relationship, what happened that day was to be expected eventually.

"Aren't you bored?" He asked suddenly as I played the piano. I didn't look up from the keys. "No." I replied. I enjoyed playing the piano. I never really seemed to get tired of it. Or maybe because at my house there was never a piano to play or practice on.

"Well I am." Vanitas said. "I want to do something." He stated. Give me, give me never gets. I stopped playing and looked up at him to see the book he had been reading was covering his face.

I covered up the piano keys. "What do you suggest? It's too hot to actually go outside." I reminded him.

He sat up and placed the book aside. "This is ridiculous. We do the same thing day after day. Not exactly how I imagined my last summer before college." I rolled my eyes. "I saw that." He remarked.

Oops. "I don't know. What do you want to do then? We can skip on math lessons today." He was going to be unreasonable if he was going to make me go out in the heat.

He stared at me intensely and it spooked me a bit. "Alright, fine. You're the one that said it. I want to go on a date." I wanted to fall off the bench. A date? Like an actual going out between two people who possibly like each other or are already in a relationship? That kind of date?

I looked at him. I was already shocked that he wanted to do something like that. And I was scared to find out what I was about to ask. "And what do you want to do on…this date?"

Vanitas got up and held up car keys. "I have an idea."

We went over to where the cars were kept, and I was surprised to see Vanitas has his own car. I knew he could afford it, but I never saw him in it. He always came to school in his limo.

"Get in." He instructed. Would it kill him to add please? I got in his shiny black car. He got in on the driver's side and started the engine. Within minutes, we were out of the garage and onto the streets.

"I suppose you don't plan on telling me where we're going?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Nope. It'll take a while. Maybe you should've brought one of my books or something. Oh well. You can wait it out." I think he did that on purpose. But just how long was he talking here?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two hours. Two hours, in a car. Two hours, in a car, and with Vanitas. That is incredibly long and boring especially when said 'boyfriend' does not talk to you. I was too scared to even turn the music on. It was absolute silence.

I could hear his car door opening and him stepping out. I didn't want to move. Once you're in a car for two hours, the motivation you had to do anything kinda just dissipates.

"Get out of the car." He raised his voice at me. Did I have to? I sluggishly got out of the car before he started huffing and puffing me out of the vehicle. The first thing that happened when I got out was my nose was ambushed by the smell of salt.

I stood up straight and I could see the ocean in front of me. He had taken me to the beach. It had been a long time since I went to the beach…but, why did he have to drive two hours? I'm sure there was one at least thirty minutes closer.

"Hey, you coming?" I looked up to see he was already heading towards the sandy strip. "Y-yeah! Hey, wait up!" I called out as I ran to catch up to him.

He stopped just before the wet sand and stood there. I caught up and stood next to him. I wonder how long it had been since I went to the beach.

Of course, the heat struck again. It was still hot, but there was a nice breeze once in a while. Still, I couldn't stand it for very long as I walked closer to the shore letting the sweeping sea brush up on my feet. "Hmm, not a lot of people here." I said trying to break the silence.

"It's a private beach. Only people with houses in the area are allowed to visit." Vanitas answered.

I squished the wet sand between my toes in the water. "Oh? So where's your house?" I asked.

"We don't have one." I stopped and turned around at him. "Y-You mean we're trespassing?" He nodded. "What are you doing taking me somewhere to where we can't be!" I quickly got out of the water and ran away from it as if I would get caught for contaminating it somehow.

I did not sit for two hours in a car just to get in trouble. No siree.

"We sold ours a couple of years ago." Vanitas then said ignoring my frantic looks. But, I stopped seeing that he wasn't budging. He went on. "We used to come here a lot in the summer time as a family." He remarked.

"I enjoyed it a lot as a kid." He shrugged. "I thought it could be something fun to go with someone again." Huh, was he trying to say I was boring to be around?

But…then I thought about it some more. With his dad being sick and taking care of things for the company for when he takes over, there isn't a lot of time to be together as a family. Added in with that and me who didn't really enjoy this whole 'date' aspect didn't make things better.

I walked back to the water. "I'm sorry." I started. "I must be awful to go with." I turned around to see him shake his head. "You're fine." He said.

I still faced him with my feet in the water and the waves attempting to push me forward. "It has been awhile since I've been to the beach too." I said. "So…I don't really know how to do anything besides…this!" I tried with all my might to splash as much water as I could on him.

It worked. I did splash him pretty good. He looked completely surprised by the salty onslaught. He finally moved to wipe the water out of his eyes. "You little brat, this is my good shirt!" He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, did you come to the beach to pose or to play?" I said sticking out my tongue.

"Oh you're dead now." He started to chase after me, this time splashing me. I tried to dodge and when I could, I would try to splash him back. It was…genuinely fun. That's what we did.

Our date consisted of us splashing water back and forth. We attempted to build sand castles but he kept cheating and knocked mine over. We collected shells though he threw the majority of them back into the ocean. He wanted to catch tiny crabs and we did that for a bit until one pinched me.

Yeah, it was some date. Things came to a halt when we both realized we were hungry. Vanitas looked at his watch. "We could get a snack to eat. I think my mom wanted you over for dinner or something." He suggested. I nodded. A snack would be better than anything.

He left and then came back with two bars of ice cream. "Here. It's good. Try it." Same old forceful Vanitas.

I took a bite as instructed though because I was hungry. It was salty, but sweet. An interesting flavor combination. This would do. For now. I don't know if it could last me a full two hours.

"Happy?" He asked and I nodded. "Good. There are towels in the trunk of my car. We should head out." He started to walk back and I followed behind.

Today I actually had fun with him. And it seemed like he had fun as well. Except it was hard to tell when he started acting distant like he always does.

I caught up to him. "Do they only sell this ice cream here? It's good." I asked.

He shook his head. "You can find it in the city. Sometimes it can be hard. I'll take you again sometime." He said. I smiled. "I'd like that."

I started to head off in the direction I thought his car was until he stopped me. "Where are you going? My car's over there." He grabbed my hand and started to pull me in the right direction. "Does someone need to be babied?" He said as he kept tugging me along.

He then stopped suddenly. "Oh…guess it was in the other direction." I knew it. Even though I was right, and he managed to correct the way he was going, he still didn't let go of my hand. It was an odd feeling. Not bad, just different.

I didn't say anything and just let him hold my hand. I didn't really enjoy it. Not because it was with Vanitas that I was holding hands with though. Rather, it was hot outside and…I felt like I had very sweaty palms. Not exactly how I imagined my first time holding hands with a guy.

Well, at least there was a second chance as we got into his car. His car, with air conditioning.

Here we were girlfriend and boyfriend and we had only held hands for the first time today. The first time I felt it was disgusting. The second time during the car ride…I didn't know what to make of it. But, I held onto his hoping at some point during the two hour ride back that I would be able to figure out if it was something I enjoyed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Summer finally winded down to its last few weeks. It came faster than I expected but I suppose I was doing more than just studying and playing piano. We went on dates more, but then suddenly they came to a halt.

I sat on the bed that would be Vanitas's while he was at college. "I thought I asked you to help me move my things in, not sit around."

I shrugged. "I got tired. Besides, moving is a man's work." I said. He grumbled at me. "Oh calm down, I'll help out in a bit." I made myself a bit more comfy. "When will you be back?" I asked.

"Miss me already?" What an egotistical jerk. "I don't need the eye roll." He told me as he set up his desk. "But, I'll be back for the first break of the year. Maybe long weekends." He said trying to fit the drawer in. "Can you still keep our end of the bargain?" He asked.

Funny he mentioned that. I got so accustomed to the playing and the dating it seemed less and less like blackmail. I nodded even though he couldn't see. "Hmm, we'll see." He said. "I'm done for now." He got up and headed to the door. "So are you going to stay there or come get ice cream with me?"

I rolled my eyes again. Did this guy ever ask nicely? Pointless question. I got up and headed over the door. "Sorry to keep your majesty waiting." I remarked.

This time he rolled his eyes. "Come on." He took my hand and we walked out to get ice cream somewhere nearby the dorms.

His back was facing me as we walked. He was always a little faster than me. Always ahead of me, never walking side-by-side.

I probably could never tell him this being the way he is, and because it was difficult enough for me to admit it to myself. I was going to miss _this_ once he was away at college. Who was going to hold my hands through another year of school? At least, there was a few more weeks left of summer vacation.

We exited the dorm building and found ourselves outside walking to the ice cream shop because he argued it was close. Despite our squabbles and the rather long trek, longer than he anticipated, he still held my hands, sweaty palms and all.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So this was a lighter chapter compared to the others, but it's nice to have a little fluff sneaked in! Hope you guys enjoyed and drop a review! Check up on the blog and deviant art for analyses and previews!


	10. Irrationality

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Eek! Sorry for the wait with chapter 10! School is starting to eat up my time! Enjoy this chapter and slowly relish it!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Thanks." I said to Vanitas as he got into his car. "Next weekend I suppose?"

"Can't. Exams are coming up." He came up to me and leaned in close. He then proceeded to flick my forehead. "Maybe if my little brat here gets better at the piano, then probably the next week."

I rubbed my forehead at where he flicked me. "That wasn't necessary." I hated how he always made it seem like he was going to lean in for a kiss on the forehead but then he ends up flicking me. It always reminds me of how he is incapable of being a sweet boyfriend.

He got into his car. "Stay out of trouble." He called out from the rolled down window as he drove off.

I waved goodbye. That's how the new routine was. Only on some weekends I would see him. At first it was a nice refresher to have my own space. But sometimes…it was lonely not having him around. N-Not like I would ever admit it to him. He would have that devilish grin of his on his face and just point out how he's got me under his control.

I trudged into my house now grumbling over the fact that I let myself think something like that. Thanks to him, I didn't finish my homework and had to do it during dinner. On top of that I had to wake up early as well.

I was planning to make two lunches. Ven wanted to try out my food. Plus it's a good way to thank him for tutoring me while Vanitas has been gone. I decided to tackle my homework right away. Maybe if I was done early I could set out the ingredients for tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was falling asleep in classes all day because I had gotten up so early. I just wanted to go home and sleep the rest of my life away. But the class I had before lunch was a nice wake-up call when I got my test back.

When the bell rang I headed over to the "secret garden" where Ven and I met up every day for lunch. He was already there waiting.

I walked up to him with the test behind me. "I've got something to show you." I said with a grin. "Ta-dah!" I held up my test out for him to see. "Best grade I've gotten so far this school year."

He smiled and gave me a 'thumbs up' for my achievement. "That's great Xion! I knew you could do it!"

I sat beside him and smiled. "Thanks, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gotten the grade."

He shook his head. "Nah, you did all the real work." He assured me.

"Well still, I hope a lunch is enough to thank you." I pulled out both lunch boxes. "Sorry it might not be the best. I was a bit half-asleep making them." I admitted nervously.

"I thought you usually had plenty of time in the morning to make them?" Ven asked.

I nodded. "I do, but I had to get up a little earlier to finish some homework. Vanitas came back for the weekend so he had me out and about."

"Oh?" Ven asked. "How is he anyway? Still the same bully as ever?" He chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as well. "Perhaps. But no, he's gotten better. Although, he's developed the habit of flicking me in the forehead. When you go to college don't you start doing it either!"

"Haha, I promise I won't. Glad to see you two are doing well. Right?" He asked. Somehow whenever we talked about Vanitas, I felt the conversation always got awkward. Maybe it was just me making it seem that way.

"Of course." I don't know if I was lying or not. On the outside we looked like a couple. Holding hands and going on dates. But for me, on the inside, it didn't feel like we had anything really.

I fiddled with my lunch. "Hey Ven, I know you and Vanitas are cousins and all. But, how come he hates you so much? Well at least he seems to dislike you the most out of everyone around him. I mean in the end you guys are family, so to me it doesn't make sense."

Ven set his lunch aside and looked like he was in deep thought. "If you don't want to say, you don't have too. Sorry for bringing it up." I said quickly. Perhaps the two's relationship was a sore spot.

Ven shook his head. "Just trying to think of a way to not make your boyfriend look so bad." I couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

"Well Vanitas and I are related. You know that much. And you probably know about my uncle's health conditions as well." I nodded.

"Vanitas has it practically ingrained in his mind of succeeding his father's company in case anything should happen to it." I knew he meant in case something happened to Mr. Caelum. "But when he first decided to choose that path, he found out that I had potential to take over the company as well." My eyes widened a little. Now that I thought about it, I didn't know too much about his family.

"I don't know the technical terms, but my dad is also involved in the company as well. He's pretty up there among the positions."

"Does Vanitas worry about company rivalry from the brothers?" I asked.

Ven shook his head. "No rivalry at all. And actually my dad is his dad's brother-in-law. My mom is my aunt's younger sister." Family history was always confusing no matter which way you spun it. I guess it made a little bit of sense considering Ven didn't have the Caelum name to him. "Yep, Roxas and Naminé Lux. My mom's a photographer if you've ever heard of her."

The name was familiar, but I never looked into her works. "But back on topic, I don't think Vanitas ever really trusts me when I tell him countless times that I'm not interested in pursuing my dad's job. Not sure what I want to do, but certainly not business."

"It seems a bit much to dislike someone over something like the company though." I said.

Ven nodded. "I agree. But…it's Vanitas. Perhaps he's just possessive with the things involved in his life." He seemed to pause for a bit, but continued. "He doesn't get along well with others. Add that in and the fact that he's probably bitter about life, well I can see why he doesn't like me too much. Or anyone for that matter."

I looked up at the piano room window as Ven continued to talk. "It kind of makes sense. Vanitas found out about his dad when he was really little. When you don't know if you're going to lose someone or not, it's like why bother getting close to someone at all. Maybe that's why Vanitas has the mentality of pushing others away." He shrugged.

"But you Xion, seem to be an anomaly to the whole system of what we call Vanitas." He stuck out his tongue. Now I know he was teasing me. I gave him a small push. "Haha, sorry couldn't help it. But it's true."

I shrugged. "I don't see how. He can still be a jerk sometimes." I said still looking up at the window.

Ven's smile faded. "Yeah…I know. That's why…sometimes I wish you weren't going out with him. I can't stand it knowing he can be mean to you. You don't deserve that." He said. "Whoa! Look at the time. I have to go to practice. I'll see you after school for tutoring?"

I nodded. "Yep, sounds good." I watched him walk off and when he was out of sight, I looked back at the window of the piano room. I got up and decided to head up there.

When I arrived at the room the first thing I did was sit at the piano and started to play some random string of notes. I realized I hadn't been up here since Vanitas was away at college. There was no point when I was having lunch with Ven or watching him practice. Sometimes I headed to the library to do homework.

There were occasions where I just spent the entire lunch period with Ven. Ven…I couldn't help but think about what he said. _"That's why…sometimes I wish you weren't going out with him."_

What am I supposed to think when he tells me that? Is it bad to have a crush on someone after you get a boyfriend? Even if said boyfriend isn't somebody that you liked in the first place?

I sat at the piano and stopped playing. When I agreed to go out with Vanitas, it was a spur of the moment change. I wanted to say no. I wanted to work things out on my own. And maybe…something could've happened with Ven. You know, in a perfect world.

He would say something like that after I'm going out with his cousin. Something that made me think there was a chance he liked me. Something…something that made me regret saying yes to Vanitas.

I slammed the keys of the piano. My face was buried in the palms of my hand and my elbows rested on the keys. This arrangement I brought upon myself was slowly becoming too complicated.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You're hitting the wrong notes." Vanitas said. I stopped playing. "Oh? Sorry." Two weeks passed and sure enough he had come back for the weekend.

He got up from his couch. "Do you not play the piano anymore or something? You'll never get accepted into Wayfinder at this rate." Vanitas jeered.

"I know." I agreed with him. "And you're right. I haven't played lately. I don't go to the piano room as much." I didn't want to tell him 'anymore.' "I usually just have lunch with Ven and then go off to the library if I don't spend time with him." I looked over at him to see how he reacted.

He looked like he was about to scoff but he refrained. "Are you staying for dinner?" He seemed to spit out at last minute.

I got up. "No…not today. I'll come over tomorrow to see you off though." I headed to the door and put my shoes on ready to leave.

I had been out of it lately. Ever since that day with Ven, I kept questioning what would've happened if I just said no to Vanitas. I guess it wasn't fair to Vanitas with me being like this, but how do I tell him something like this?

Well, I had no problem before, but now it was different. Not because we were going out. He just…became different. He acted different. I could just hear Aqua saying 'I told you so' to me since she had spotted this about him before.

I looked up from putting on my shoes to see him just staring at me. "Um, bye?" I said.

Out of nowhere, he grabbed my hand and then…pulled me into a hug. Being this close…I never knew he was a head taller than me.

"Vanitas what-"

"You better be here tomorrow." He said and then he let go of me. The wording made it sound like a command. His tone however made it sound like a request.

He pulled away and I just stood there trying to process what happened. I looked at him to try to see if he could offer some sort of answer. Rather than see the stoic Vanitas I was used to, he was…was he blushing?

"Um…Um, I'll be leaving now. I'll see you later." I walked out of the house and closed the door behind me.

I wanted to say no to Vanitas, but I didn't. The way I was acting, I thought maybe Vanitas would get the hint that I wanted to change my answer to a no. Clearly it wasn't working. But clearly…he was making change my mind again. It's not fair that girls are already indecisive. Boys shouldn't make it any harder.

I heard footsteps behind me to see Vanitas coming from his house. He walked up to me and didn't look at me. He let out a sigh. "Knowing you, you're going to get lost on the way with how out of it you've been. Come on." He grabbed my hand. "I'll walk you home."

"I-I'm fine really. You don't need too." I said.

He stopped walking and didn't turn around to face me. "I want to." He muttered before trudging along with me in tow to my house.

I still liked Ven. But…there was just something about Vanitas. Something that made me not ready to say no just yet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ever since that day with Ven, I regretted saying yes to Vanitas. Two weeks passed and I regretted for being regretful towards Vanitas. Another two weeks passed and I wondered what would happen this time.

Vanitas was back for Christmas break. I found it highly unfair that he practically got a month off just because he was a college student now.

"What do you want to do this week?" Vanitas asked me in his living room. "Besides working on your piano skills. Although, you might as well use the time to."

I rolled my eyes. "You forget I'm still at the academy and we don't get three weeks advance in our breaks." I reminded him.

He shrugged. "Huh, sounds like a personal problem." He dodged a music book thrown at him. "Well putting your issues aside, what do you want to do _after_ you're out of school?"

"You could tutor me." I said automatically. I was surprised by myself. Ven was a good tutor, but, and I would never let him know this, but I missed Vanitas as my tutor.

"Still boring…but I suppose a day or two won't be so bad." Vanitas said. "Let's get a day out right now then." He suggested.

"Right now? I don't have my books." I argued.

"Go get them." He countered.

"I'm not walking back home for just books." I reasoned.

"Then I'll come over." He said.

Vanitas was just so unreasonable. "Fine." I grumbled. Vanitas had never been to my house before. And for good reason too. It's not that Yuffie was against me being in a relationship…she was just bothersome in general. This was going to be a long day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Somehow, despite the annoyances of my sister and boyfriend combined, I managed to survive until after school the next day. Do I get a prize?

I trudged out of the school, sighing as I usually do for the walk home. Ever since my little roadside fiasco, I had become bike-less and going anywhere seemed more painful than usual.

But I guess I was in luck today…somewhat.

A loud car screech could be heard and I looked up to see a black car. And in said black car was none other than Vanitas. "Get in." He commanded.

I crossed my arms and gave him a 'really?' look. He didn't seem to care. I sighed again and put my back on the floor as I got into the seat. "And just what do you think you're doing that you can just waltz up here with your car and pick me up from school?" I asked.

"I figure this maximizes time better considering you aren't on break." He said as if everything he said was correct and made sense.

"I have homework you know!" I said wondering where exactly he was taking me this time.

Vanitas kept his eyes on the road. "You can put it off. You know my mother. She likes you, I think, so I'm sure she'll give you some slack if you fail a class or two." His sarcasm was not appreciated.

I rolled my eyes. "Just don't kill me wherever you're taking me." I said. Even if this would end up being some senseless trip or date, at least I didn't have to do my homework right away. And what was even better, I didn't have to walk home. Call me lazy, I'm okay with that.

Over the next few days, things proceeded the same way. There was waking up, going to school, and then nearly becoming road kill when Vanitas came to a screeching halt on the curb to pick me up for some random excursion. Only once, did an excursion lead to tutoring, and that was after plenty of nagging from me.

Judging by the recent patterns, I expected today to be no different. I was…sure call it blissfully unaware.

I headed outside the school building like I usually did. I stood there on the sidewalk bracing myself for yet another close call of being run over by Vanitas's car. I was sure he did that more to scare me rather than the probability of him being a bad driver.

A few minutes passed since the bell rang and he didn't show up. I waited. I always looked down when I saw students from my school drive by in their cars. I waited more. He didn't show.

I could've easily walked home. Probably could've been in front of the television at the moment in my pajamas while he drove up and found no one there waiting for him.

But I wasn't. The jerk got me into a routine and now I seemed to become restless waiting for him. I was dreadful when it came to patience.

But I waited for him.

And I waited.

And I waited.

And waited.

But he never showed up.

I got tired of standing and sat down on the curb. I looked at my cellphone. He could've called and said he was going to be here. I lifted my hand up as if to throw my phone across the street. Then I remembered I pulled it out to check the time. It was sad that I realized second that it was foolish to waste a perfectly good phone on the likes of Vanitas.

"Xion?" When did Vanitas's voice get so feminine?

I turned around to see Mrs. Caelum. "Oh, good…evening." I said not realizing how much time had passed.

"Good evening to you as well. Are you now just leaving?" She asked me sounding a bit worried. She also looked like she was in a rush so I reminded myself to keep the conversation short.

"I was waiting for Vanitas, but I guess there was a change of plans. I was just heading home now." I said moving slightly to show I was going to end this conversation shortly.

"Vanitas?" She sounded confused. "He didn't tell you he was at the hospital? I'm on my way there now actually. Would you like to come with me?"

I stopped completely. Vanitas? At a hospital? Those words…just couldn't click in my head. I looked at her and nodded. I must've looked like a zombie walking with her to her car. I never thought someone as high and mighty as him would ever be at a place…like that. Suddenly being mad at him for never showing up was nothing. I just wanted to know if he was okay.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

From what I remember, the car ride was silent. I guess she was worried as well and was focused on driving. I remember practically flying out of the car after Mrs. Caelum parked the car, even if I had no idea where to go. I remember everything being a white blur inside the building from rushing to whatever room a nurse instructed Mrs. Caleum to go too. I remember wondering if he went through this when he found out I was in the hospital.

We arrived at the room and I braced myself for whatever was behind that door. Mrs. Caelum opened up the door and rushed in followed by me.

"Oh, hello dear." I heard Mr. Caelum's voice greet her as if nothing was going on.

I entered the room to see that Vanitas was…sitting in a chair by the bed…looking perfectly fine. On the hospital bed was his father.

I felt my face get hot. I was in a flurry for no reason. Well I mean it was still awful that Mr. Caelum was the one who was in the hospital, but I failed to think logically at all that Mrs. Caelum's worries might be out of her being a wife, rather than a mother.

"Don't you 'hello dear' me." She said. "What do you think you are doing collapsing at work like that?" It was rather shocking for me to hear her voice raised. In a way it was kind of scary since I was so used to her kind demeanor.

"It's nothing. Just a little bit dizziness and such. It's not like this is all new." He said so casually.

"That's the problem! It's not something new! You awful, awful husband just springing something like this on me." It was amazing watching the exchange between them. She was genuinely worried and a bit mad as well. He was…calm and composed and in a way was teasing her. But underneath all the emotions flying about you could see the two really loved one another.

Vanitas was quite lucky to have such amazing parents. Oh! Vanitas! I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at me. Once he did, I wasn't sure what to say.

"So this is where you were today." I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"And?" He said, which I was surprised. Not by the reply since I was used to those…but his tone. Usually it was more sarcastic and teasing, or maybe in this situation, 'way to state the obvious brat' tone. But this time around…he seemed really, genuinely annoyed.

"I was just…" I don't know what I was just doing or saying. "Did your phone die? Maybe I should've called or texted. Then I probably wouldn't have been so worried-"

"Don't be so selfish." He said. "Do you think I had time to call or text with this happening? What are you even doing here?"

"Vanitas!" I heard his mother's voice chastise him.

He got up abruptly. "I need some air." He left the room and Mrs. Caelum followed and I could hear her calling out to him and lecturing him and it slowly faded out as the two got further and further away.

I stood there not knowing what to do. That was…different. Something…I didn't like. I got a hold of myself and noticed I was in room with just Mr. Caelum. Talk about feeling awkward.

"Xion, please sit down." He offered me. I sat down quietly in the chair Vanitas had occupied shortly before. "Sorry about Vanitas' behavior just now. Please understand. He gets…unruly and unlike himself when in a hospital setting." I nodded.

He did act that way too from what I remembered when I first woke up from my hospital experience. I didn't like it then. I hated it now. I stood up so fast I nearly got a head rush. "Still, he was onto something. I really have no place here." I smiled. "I hope you feel better Mr. Caelum! I'll try to visit when I can."

I left the room before he could object. It's true. I knew his father had a medical history but I wasn't in any place to learn about it now. Besides, times like this, it was family that should be involved. Not your son's girlfriend for the sake of school.

I slowed down once I was at least three hallways away from the room. That's right. I was only his girlfriend for the sake of Wayfinder. I shouldn't care if his attitude made him act like I was completely insignificant. I shouldn't care that he was like the harsh and cruel Vanitas I had first met rather than the sarcastic, unexplainable, made my mind run in circles at whatever he did Vanitas that I had gotten to know.

My behavior towards all this and him was and is completely irrational. I looked back at the hallway to see if anyone was following me…because after all I was just being irrational.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Poor Xion always left confused by Vanitas! I hope you guys enjoyed! Hope this will tide you over until the next update! Curse you school! The chapter analysis will be up on my blog before the end of Sunday! Do any of you guys read it by the way? Well drop a review and let me know and how well you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	11. Music Gifts

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Thank you all my lovely reviewers! I'm so surprised this story has reached 100 plus reviews! You guys are all lovely readers and reviewers of mine! Spread the Vanitas and Xion love! Start by enjoying this chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stretched my arms after finishing up my last exam. I was now free from any more tests and Christmas break was finally here.

After the bell rang, I decided to head to the garden in hopes of seeing Ven before heading home. Plus, after the extra tutoring sessions, I'm sure he would want to know how well I did on my exams.

"Ven!" I called out when I had reached our usual meeting spot. "Thanks to you, I thought the exam was pretty easy and-"

I stopped when I was about five feet away from him. "Ven, what happened?" I asked him when I noticed the dark circled coloration on his cheek.

"Oh, hi Xion." He chuckled. "This? Was hoping you wouldn't notice that." How could anyone not notice that? The guy looked like he had beaten out pretty bad.

"Did you get into a fight?" I asked him cautiously, since I wasn't sure if he wanted me to know or not.

He scratched his unharmed cheek. "Well, I guess you could say I did a bit." It was hard to think anyone would want to get into a fight with Ven. Well except for maybe Vanitas, but- Vanitas!

"D-did Vanitas do this to you?" I asked, silently praying it was someone else.

Ven looked away from me. "It…kind of just happened." He shrugged as he turned back to face me. "I went to go visit my uncle the other day. When I left I saw Vanitas and told him I needed to talk to him." I nodded as he told the story. "At first I tried to sound casual about it, but the more I went on, it got me mad. You know a boyfriend shouldn't be someone who makes their girlfriend worry and be sad. Especially when finals were coming up. I'm sure you had enough on your plate to worry about."

He did this for me? Ven got hurt because of me. I never thought I acted differently because of Vanitas. But after that day seeing him at the hospital, things did change. I was sad to see him act that way towards me. We hadn't talked at all since then either. But now, I wasn't sad or missed him. I was angry at him.

"Ven, you shouldn't have done that because of me. N-now you're hurt…and I can't stand that either."

"This?" He pointed to his cheek. "It's nothing Xion. Really." He smiled cheerfully as he always did. Maybe I did cross the line, I'm not sure. I was just getting mad at the way he treated you and that got him upset. Something about how you're his girlfriend and that it's none of my business. Then he kinda just landed a swift punch. I fell back but I got up and actually…hit him too. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? If it's anyone it should be Vanitas!" Ven was really too nice.

"Hey, I said really don't worry! We're both still alive. Although I think I barely scratched him with my lack of strength." Ven joked. "But really Xion, don't worry too much about it okay?" He gave me a quick hug. "Just think of it as an older brother looking out for his younger sister."

I nodded to him. Sorry Ven. I won't think of it like that. Before I decided to give Vanitas his space while he was there, but after this, I hope I ran into him at the hospital today.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I held the metal door handle firmly in my hands. I took a deep breath. Okay Xion, you can do this. I pulled at the handle and opened the door and walked boldly into the room.

Of course, no Vanitas there. But even if he wasn't, that's okay. I should still visit. "Hello, Mr. Caelum. How are you feeling today?" I asked as I went closer to his side.

He smiled seeing me enter, which made me feel a bit more relaxed. "Xion! So nice to see you. I'm good. How have you been? I hear today was last day for finals?" I nodded. "And I'm sure you did tremendous."

Not quite the word I would use. More like passable. I continued our conversation. "Will you be leaving soon?" I asked.

He nodded. "Should be discharged by the end of this week. Or so they say. You know how doctors can be." I smiled. "Now that you've entertained this old man, Vanitas should be coming back soon. He went to go get some things."

I was a bit taken a back. "Vanitas?"

He laughed a little. "As kind as you are, seeing how well I am can only go so far."

I felt hot and red. "W-what? Oh no! I really came into visit you today Mr. Caelum. I haven't been in a while and-" He held up his hand.

"I was just joking. A little." He added in playfully. The more I was around his parents, the more I felt like Vanitas was adopted. "It's very nice for you to come see me, but I don't think I'm the one you should be visiting. It seems you haven't seen Vanitas in a while. My son's rather stubborn. Probably gets it from his mother's side. But knowing him, he'll never admit that he probably missed you these past few weeks."

He was a father. Of course he had to say nice things about his own son.

"I highly doubt that." I looked up a bit frantic because that wasn't meant to be said out loud. "Uh…that is I mean to say…"

Instead he chuckled. "Xion, can I ask you a question?" I nodded. Maybe my answer could save my dignity after the last outburst. "Why did you decide to go out with Vanitas?" Any question but that.

"Whatever the reason, you seem to be able to look past that he's not good with words, he's more career driven than anything, and has an attitude that can scare off adults." Wow tough love, but all very true. "And I just have to say thank you for staying by his side." Oh what a relief.

But then again, it made me feel bad. Even if I was 'staying by his side,' I wasn't always the most willing. I thought Mrs. Caelum was too nice, turns out Mr. Caelum was even nicer. I wonder if the two would still be this kind if they knew the real reason behind Vanitas and me dating.

I wasn't even sure if I knew the real reason we were dating anymore.

Oh right, Wayfinder.

I conversed with Mr. Caelum for a while longer. I decided to head home since I didn't want to stay too long and be a nuisance.

I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. When I looked up ahead, I saw golden eyes stare back at me. A little bit of surprise to them. What, I wasn't allowed to visit his father or something?

"What are you doing here?" Same old awful behavior.

"I was just leaving." I said. Then, I noticed something on his face. It wasn't as obvious as Ven's. A small red bump on his cheek. Now I remembered the other reason I came here for. "Actually, no. We need to talk. Now." I said sternly. I walked away and sure enough he followed me.

We walked outside to the nearby park for the hospital where patients walked around. We found an empty bench and sat there. I wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

"Well? What do you want?" Apparently, he did.

I didn't answer for a little bit. "Who do you think you are…to just hit Ven like that. He was worried about me, that's all. You go and just leave the biggest mark on him ever." I said hearing my voice get stronger with each word.

"Who am I? I think I'm your boyfriend. So he has no business. And about the hit? Not my fault he bruises like a peach."

I wanted to slap him and I proceeded to do so. But then I remembered he got hit as well so my slap ended up being like a very hard pat on the back. "What do you think you're doing?"

I looked up at him. Now that we were sitting next to each other, I got a better look at him. Before, the red on his cheek detracted from what else was showing on his face. Tiredness.

He looked absolutely tired. I wonder how many hours he had spent at the hospital. He was on vacation, but yet he was still busy and worried as ever it looked like.

"I want ice cream." I said changing the topic. He gave me the strangest look. "I want ice cream." I repeated even though I'm sure he heard me.

He let out a loud sigh and got up. "Alright. Don't blame me if you spoil your dinner."

We went the closest ice cream place that sold sea-salt ice cream. The place was sparse considering it was winter. But that's okay, because it was good being able to talk to him without a lot of people around.

"Your dad said he would be out soon. I'm glad. Not just for him, but for you too." He looked up from his ice cream, and I continued. "I thought this was a good idea. This kind of ice cream isn't sold anywhere near the hospital. You're angrier when you're at the hospital."

I laughed a little. "Actually, you're still a bit of a crab even when you're as far away as possible from there. But, even still," I gulped. "I missed you. And the only way to get rid of that feeling was to be around you. Around you when you're not there." Suddenly I felt like I was the one who wasn't good with words.

"You think, growing up with going to them all the time, I'd be used to it. But I'm not. It's apprehensive being there. I'm always on edge. I just hate everything. I don't want to though."

He's not very good with words. But coming from him, that was the most sincere apology I would probably ever hear.

"I'll be around more." I said. "We can get ice cream, just like right now. Then you won't have to always feel like that. But please, apologize to Ven." I asked him, preparing for an onslaught of words.

He gritted his teeth and finally breathed out a small 'fine.' It was a real shocker, but I was really happy. Happy that he would apologize, and really happy that I saw the real side of Vanitas again.

He walked me back home before heading to the hospital. It was in silence however, but that's okay since I was doing a bit of thinking myself.

Growing up seeing a family member be in and out of hospitals is understandable as to why he developed such a demeanor. I wondered what he was like during the three days I was out of it for. It must've been hard, but he stayed by my side.

I figured I can at least do the same.

At least that's what I was thinking until I felt something cold hit my face. The slush of a snowball slowly fell off my face from the initial hit. Once my vision cleared, I saw a Vanitas trying to hold in his snicker.

"Ooh, why you awful, rotten jerk!" I yelled at him. "And here I was going to thank you!" I huffed.

He rolled his eyes. "It was one snowball. And thank me for what? Bringing you out of your dazed state?" He teased me.

I crossed my arms. "Yeah right. More like for staying by my side while I was at the hospital." Whoops. I was planning to hold onto that so he would apologize to me.

I looked up bracing myself for some smart remark from him, but rather I saw a smile on his face. "Well, you got me out of the hospital today. It was a nice break." You're welcome, I wanted to say but I knew it was understood.

His father was right. He had issues when saying things. He was probably the meanest guy in the world sometimes. His sarcasm overcame him the majority of the time. But moments like this? They made up for a lot of it.

Until now, I never realized how much I loved his smile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was enjoying winter break for the most part. My parents flew in recently to enjoy our break with us. It was nice seeing them again. What wasn't so nice? Mentioning that on Christmas Eve I would be spending it with my boyfriend and his family.

It's not like they had issues with me spending it at other places. It's the fact that I had a boyfriend. And I wasn't bringing him over to meet them. With how crazy they could be, it's kind of hard to blame me for that.

Christmas Eve came faster than I thought. I was kind of excited to give him my gift. In order to do that, I had to survive the onslaught my parents would give me. And I had a feeling Yuffie would join in getting a kick out of it.

"His parents are okay with this?"

"You remember your manners right?"

"Are you sure you shouldn't bring anything with you?"

"Don't you think you're a bit _undressed _for this kind of weather?

"You haven't done anything with him that you would regret right?"

"You're looking a little fat sis. Holiday foodage or got yourself pregnant?"

"Yes, yes, yes, no, no, NO!" I answered getting irked by my sister's stupidity. "Honestly you guys, I'm fine and everything else is fine. You worry too much." I looked at Yuffie. "And you, you meddle too much."

"Tell me this then Xion. He's a good boy right? He's kind to you yes?" Oh dear.

"Yeah…"

I probably should've sound more convincing. "A-anyway! If you guys keep asking me things, I'll be late which would be rude!" I stopped them there before they could question anything else. I quickly put on my coat, grabbed my gift and bolted right out of there.

I looked back at the house as I headed off and I bundled up. Maybe going over to Vanitas's house to be away from their inquisitive remarks would be a good thing.

I walked over to his house and still marveled at its size even though I was getting used to coming over there. I knocked on the door and this time he answered the door. He stared at me then slammed the door on me.

"Hey you jerk! What do you think you're doing? You can't just leave me out in the freezing cold!" I yelled at him. Unbelievable. Why couldn't his mom answer the door?

He opened the door again. "So you admit it's freezing cold?" I hit him before he could close the door on me again. "Of course it is jerk!" He opened the door further to let me in.

"Maybe you'll be smarter and wait at your house for me to pick you up then. What idiot goes and walks in this kind of weather?" He then looked at me. "Oh right, this brat." I grumbled as I hung my coat.

"Merry Christmas to you too." I said bitterly. "Anyway where are your parents?" I asked.

"Not here." I looked up at him. "I gave them a trip to Destiny Islands for Christmas. I figure it would be good for my dad to be somewhere warm right now. And to give them a little bit of alone time." He said as he walked further into the house.

I sighed. He really can be misunderstood sometimes. I wonder why he didn't show that side of him more.

"You know…I'm sure they would've liked for you to come along as well?" I said following him into the living room. I was then taken aback. "Wh-what's with all the decorations?" The room was filled with lights and ornaments and bright holiday colors.

Vanitas placed a hand on his forehead and sighed. "Yeah…mom took your advice to heart. She went a bit crazy on decorating. Actually…so did my dad. And they dragged me into it." I laughed at his expression. He looked up and smiled at me. Then he proceeded to flick me on the forehead. "So where's my gift?"

I grumbled again. "If you're going to be a Scrooge McDuck then you won't be getting it." I said. "Besides, shouldn't I get my gift first? Being a lady and all."

Vanitas laughed. "You? A lady? Please, you'll always be a brat. Besides, your gift is waiting for you somewhere else." I hated his surprises.

I took his present out from my bag. "It's nothing big…so I hope you weren't expecting too much." I don't know why I suddenly felt nervous. It seemed like a good idea before.

He took it and opened up. He stared at it. "It's a cd…I recorded myself playing piano songs. I'm not around for you to boss when you're at college, so I figure you would like it." He didn't say anything. "Or you know…hate it." I mumbled to myself.

He looked away from me. "Play for me." He seemed to ask. I looked over at the piano that was by the Christmas tree. I got up and walked over there to play. I started to play some Christmas song I could think off the top of my head. When I had finished I looked back at him. "One more song." He asked again. Well it sounded like he asked anyway.

I played another song on the spot. In the middle of the song I heard another song playing and it certainly wasn't me. I stopped and I could hear a familiar tune. I turned around to see Vanitas had put my cd in a player. He walked over to me and held out his hand.

I stood up and took. "I'm not good at dancing you know." I said as I got from behind the bench. He smiled at me and joked, "I figured as much."

And we danced. Right there in the living room. With my music playing in the background. It was the first time I ever heard it like this, and it did sound relaxing. We kept dancing. Song after song, he didn't grow tired…and I didn't either.

The music kept playing, but out of nowhere he stopped. He was looking up for some odd reason. "What are you-?" I looked up to see what he was looking at. Mistletoe.

I grumbled because mistletoe was unbearably cliché. I could feel a bit of heat in my cheeks and I gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

As I started to pull away, I felt myself being pulled in again and his lips met mine. He didn't even give me a chance to react. How could I react when I had warm lips pressed against mine? Surprisingly warm.

When he pulled away I just blinked several times at him. I wasn't very sure that it actually happened. "Don't tell me that was your first kiss." Yep it happened. And me punching him in the gut also happened. Still he laughed at me and I fumed at him. Some things never changed.

But…they did. And I know that because…his laugh was different. It was genuine. Refreshing. Warm and inviting. He even smiled these days. Although it was rare, it was one of the things that made me look forward to seeing him.

Of course, I would still never admit that to him. I had some pride left.

"So I'm coming over tomorrow right?" He changed the topic and completely ruined the mood all within five minutes.

"Coming over where?"

He flicked me on my forehead again. "Your house. What, you're not gonna make me spend Christmas by myself right? That's pretty cruel." Oh like he was one to talk about what was cruel.

On one hand, he was right. Spending Christmas by yourself would be dreadfully depressing. On the other, my parents were over there. The endless questions were just popping up in my head.

"Alright it's settled." I came out of my thoughts and looked at him. "What's settled?"

"I said if you don't talk within the next ten seconds, I would take it as a yes. So I'll be meeting your parents tomorrow." Great my parents just had to get in my head.

I was hoping Christmas miracles existed. Because I would certainly need one if I was going to survive tomorrow.

We ate together and just talked about random things. I'm guessing he did like my gift considering he had it playing the entire time I was there. Of course all good things ended eventually and I had to depart for home.

He offered to walk me home, but I had to refuse considering I would postpone for the onslaught of questions that my parents would impose on him for tomorrow.

I made my way back home and when I opened the doors, I expected everyone to be asleep or mellowed out because of the time it was.

Instead, I was met by both my parents' faces at a very close range. I tried to back up, but realized the door was closed and I was kind of stuck. "What? I came home before eleven like I said!"

"Xion, don't tell me my daughter is dating a gold-digger?"

"What?"

"Yo sis! Some people came and dropped off your gift. Pretty sweet gift I have to say." I pushed my parents aside to see my sister standing by a grand piano. Black and sleek just like the one at the piano room. "Has a note too. Don't worry, I was a good sister and didn't let mom and dad read."

I walked over there and took the note that was taped to the keys. I opened up and read it.

"Just because I'm not around for you to play, doesn't mean you should stop practicing. You better be a master at this thing the next time you play for me brat."

I felt like this was more like a gift for him after reading that note. But I saw there was more writing and proceeded to rest the rest.

"P.S. Told you that you would get it eventually. Just had to be patient a little. Merry Christmas Xion."

Vanitas was really something. I smiled looking at it. I can't believe I had my own piano! I wanted to jump for joy, but then my face kind of went distraught.

That jerk probably just wanted to show me up for my measly CD. Now he was going to hold this over my head for like forever and I would spend the rest of my life never living it down and paying him back forever!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was hard to believe I was back at school and winter break was already over. It seemed like just yesterday I was introducing my parents to Vanitas. Which every time I think about it was still creepy considering he was so gentleman-like around them.

And of course my parents fell for it and went completely gaga for him. Would they like to go out with him instead?

Well at least I was getting used to not having my parents or Vanitas around again.

Plus, it was nice seeing Ven again, and what was even better was that he had gotten into the habit of walking me to my history class. I just knew a lot of girls who saw were envious. Who wouldn't right? He was just too darn cute.

"So, anything new?" I asked him.

"Actually for once, yeah! I got my acceptance letter yesterday. It's official. I'm going to Wayward University!" He said with excitement.

Of course, a top notch school. Of course than it hit me. Wayward University wasn't anywhere near here. The thought of not being able to see him on a regular basis was a major downside.

"Congratulations!" I told him with a happy expression on my face.

"Thanks! I'm really excited. I'll have to part ways with you here though today. I need to get my transcripts sent again before I can pick out a dorm room." He waved goodbye.

Dorm room. So he really was going away. Well what was I expecting? He was graduating this year. I walked to class feeling a bit dejected. Next year, I would be here at this school alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Thank you once again guys for helping Smile Again get 100 plus reviews! You guys are great and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Drop a review and let me know! And ah, sorry about the kiss scene. I'm never good at those…so awkward to write.


	12. Piano

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Alright my lovely readers, I present to you chapter 12!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I sat in the passenger seat of Aqua's car. She was back in town, along with Terra and Vanitas. As college students, they got out of school already. Aqua asked me to help out with Ven's graduation party.

"So I was thinking maybe we should just order a lot of pizza. Cheap, so we could get more for the boys." Aqua said.

"Yeah, sure."

"You could even invite Vanitas. As long as he doesn't kill Ven." She chuckled at her own joke.

"Yeah, sure."

"And I was thinking, since it will be the majority of the guys basketball team, we could hire a stripper too."

"Yeah, sure, sounds great." I felt myself launch forward. I was thankful my seatbelt was on. "Ow! Almost run into something?" I looked around to see we were parked by a curb.

"You just said you liked the idea of hiring a stripper for your ex-crush." She put her hand on my forehead. "Well you're not feverish, so you're just either crazy or completely distracted. What's up Xion?"

Did I really agree to something like that? "What do you mean by ex-crush?" I switched my questions in my head again.

"Isn't it obvious? You're Vanitas's girlfriend." Another quick stop that launched me forward. This time a car honked at us.

"Aqua! One of these days I really will go flying!" I yelled. I was starting to fear for my life riding with her.

"Xion, as your friend you would tell me anything right? Right?" I nodded. "As Vanitas's girlfriend, you don't…you don't still like Ven do you?" She asked with apprehension.

I didn't know how to answer that exactly. "Well?" she shouted at me.

"What? I can't have a crush on someone?" I retorted then gasped at myself. Not meant to be out loud Xion! I swear one of these days I'm going to be able to utter something that will help me out rather than put me in the sticky situation I was in.

"Well yeah! If he's a celebrity! Ven is a friend! That's all he should be!" Aqua yelled as she started to drive again.

"Ven is a celebrity on our school basketball team!" I argued. I couldn't believe I was arguing this. She wasn't supposed to know. No one was! "Look I'm just flustered about all this and trying to defend myself because Ven is graduating and leaving soon!" I argued again. "Given any other time, Ven as a crush wouldn't even be something I thought about." Maybe then she would get off my back about this.

"Xion are you listening to yourself?" Aqua asked me. "It doesn't change the fact that you like Ven still. Why would you go out with Vanitas if you still liked, or should I say like Ven?" I didn't say anything. If I said it was complicated that would just raise more questions. "Okay, maybe it's none of my business, but you should get this all straightened out."

"So…you're saying I should tell him I like him?" I asked her. I assumed that's what straightened out meant.

"What? How did you get that from what I said? Straightened out as in either get over him and stay with Vanitas or tell Vanitas the truth and see how it goes from there. If you can't see those are your only two options, then I can't help you Xion." Aqua stated firmly as we reached my house.

I got out of the car and sighed. "You're right. You can't help me." I loved Aqua, but what she said, although she didn't intend this thought process, really got me thinking. This was something that I needed to tell Ven. I didn't want to be the person to look back and wonder 'what if'. Although for her sake maybe I would put it off until my ordeal with Vanitas was over…or maybe on my deathbed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey." I turned around only to be met by a flick to my forehead. "Waiting long?" Vanitas asked.

I rubbed my forehead. "Is that always really necessary?" I asked. Vanitas called me out today to discuss some things about college. I wonder if he meant his college or the one I would be attending in a year.

It would've made sense with mine. I got a letter that told me the application process. Before I could even be considered to apply, I had to send in my own original composition. It was due in two weeks. I had sort of slacked off.

"So what's the occasion for today's date?" I asked.

"Let's get some sea salt ice cream." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me along. I had no choice but to follow.

We did get our sea salt ice cream, and it was good as usual. But now it was time for him to talk. Using ice cream as a diversion was my technique.

"How many days until that Ven graduates?" He asked me.

"You think him being your cousin would mean that you would know." I said. "Soon. In a week and a half." I rounded off.

"Well then, we have three weeks left." He stated calmly.

Me? On the other hand I bit a nice chunk of my ice cream off. "Hwa?" I said with a giant cold piece of ice cream in my mouth. I tried to get it down as fast as I could without having a brain freeze. "What do you mean three weeks? You just barely started your summer vacation." I reasoned.

"Yeah, well that would be the case if I wasn't transferring colleges. Going into an accelerated business one. I have to attend their summer program if I want to be ahead." He said it so calmly as if it was nothing. Why did everyone have to leave?

"I figured you should know. We have three weeks left." He said. He finished his ice cream and threw it away. "Ready? I hear that new movie out is pretty good." There he went deciding on his own again. These days I felt like I didn't get a say in any choice he made.

He was an enigma like that. A complete mystery. We have been dating for over a year and I still didn't get him. Some girlfriend I was.

But I knew better than to question it and irritate him. Besides lately he was more bitter and grumpy than usual. I didn't understand why considering his father was doing well and he was already on vacation.

Even if he knew nothing about it, maybe lately this was my punishment for the interest in Ven.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I sat off to the side and I inhaled the smoky mesquite air that came from the barbeque. In the end, Terra convinced an outdoors barbeque would be the way to go for Ven's graduation party since the weather was still nice out during this time.

Ven was with some of the senior basketball guys. Terra was grilling away and talking to some old friends. Aqua stayed by his side of course.

Me? Well I was just sitting and listening to the conversations. By myself. Vanitas didn't show up. In fact I was wondering if he was going to show up. He never did enjoy being in a place with a lot of people. If he did show up, I was betting it would be after the party was nearly over.

The party was like any other graduation party. Granted I was comparing this to Aqua and Terra's. There was food, there were people, there was music, and because it was the basketball team, there were videos of them as a whole.

I was a bit bored, but it was Ven's day. I didn't dare complain. Time passed and people started to stream out.

Eventually it was just the four of us. Aqua, Terra, Ven, and I. Terra said his goodbyes shortly after and congratulated Ven. He had to get to his night shift for a summer job. Aqua and I volunteered to help clean up.

While I was gathering up the decorations Ven came over and started to help as well. "Here let me help." He suggested.

"Ven! Put that down! This was for you! You shouldn't have to do anything!" I told him.

He just chuckled at me. "But I want to help. You're not going to let me do what I want on my own grad party?" Curse him for being clever.

"Well…I can't really argue with that." I laughed alongside him. From my peripherals I could see Aqua giving me a 'what do you think you're doing' look. I tried to give her 'relax we're friends, don't think I'll jump him or anything' look. Not sure if it got the message across but I continued to talk to Ven.

"So excited for graduation? You have one week left! Or are you more nervous?" I asked him casually because we were just friends. Yeah friends. Keep smiling Xion.

"A little bit of both. Man this week is going to go by dreadfully slow. But, at the same time pretty fast. I have to make sure I can do everything I can while I'm still in high school." He said to me.

I'm sorry if I took that as a sign. Sure Ven was a natural go-getter type, but at this point, I felt like it was a sign.

I smiled at him. "Sounds like a good plan." I envied that plan. I wish I could go through with something like that. "I wish you luck!"

"Thanks! You should try to have that goal too Xion. It'll make your senior a lot more fun." He said.

"Hmm, maybe…" I thought as I smiled softly. It was something to consider. A very important sign to consider.

Then again I should've realized there was another sign that day when Vanitas came and interrupted what I had wanted to say to Ven for a while.

How did I know that he would be the last to show? Of course he showed up even way later than I expected. He probably tried to avoid this occasion as much as possible. But being cousins, I'm guessing his mom got the best of him.

"Nice of you to show up Vanitas." Ven remarked. I turned around and sure enough Ven was right.

I tried to shoot a look at him that said 'I can't believe you showed up so late' but he just responded with his usual 'I don't care' look.

"Well I had to pick up Xion at one point." He shrugged. "Don't go getting beat up by college students when you go." He said before pulling me aside. "Ready to go?"

I sighed and nodded. I tried to look apologetic towards Ven. Well at least Vanitas did do his own lame attempt of congratulating him on graduating.

I wanted to stick around and hang out with Ven, maybe even get the chance to tell him what I've always wanted to tell him. Well even if I did get the courage, Vanitas was around so that was just no good. A love life shouldn't be this confusing.

But on the other hand, I only had so much time with Vanitas left before he was off to another college where he would see each other even less than now.

I meekly smiled at Ven as an attempt of an apology and waved goodbye to him before heading off with Vanitas.

I had become very attached to both. Something I never thought would happen in a million years.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vanitas was busy with packing today so he said he would be late in picking me up. I took advantage of that to see Ven the day before he would be graduating.

Thankfully he was able to stay after school for a little bit for my request.

We met at the usual spot in the garden and sat on one of the benches. "Man, I'm really going to miss this place once I'm off in college." Ven said. "You don't really realize it until last minute. I wonder if Wayfinder will have some kind of secluded garden." He joked. "Well it won't matter if you won't be there to talk to and hang out with."

Don't say that. It'll really throw a girl for a loop. "So did you get to do everything you wanted to while in high school?" I asked wanting to change the subject entirely.

Ven smiled. "I think so. I feel accomplished. Watch tomorrow while I'm receiving my diploma, I'll realize I forgot something. That would be the worst." He laughed at his own joke and I couldn't help but laugh either.

I smiled at him. "Well I'm sure either way, you'll go out with a bang." I was excited for him to be able to take this next step forward in his life. "Just promise you won't forget me when you go off with your college friends." I said playfully.

He smiled back. "No worries, I'll keep in touch. Technology is amazing these days." He had a point.

My phone went off and I looked to see that Vanitas sent me a text. "Have to go?" Ven asked.

I slightly nodded my head. "I guess Vanitas is waiting for me." Not guess, I knew he was. He said he would be waiting in the piano room. I wondered why there instead of the front of the school, but it was Vanitas. He never made too much sense.

Ven shrugged. "Guess I should let you go then. You know how my cousin gets." He chuckled. "I'll see you at graduation tomorrow Xion. And don't worry. You'll love your senior year. I know I did." He reassured me.

It was nice. But the thought of senior year without a familiar face around didn't seem like my idea of a fun time. Unlike Ven, I wouldn't be able to do things my senior year that I would want to and still could while still in high school.

That one terrifying thought made me realize, it was now or never.

"Ven!" I nearly shouted his name. He turned around to face me. "Before you go, I have to tell you something."

"Okay." He said and I was sure he would be surprised by what I was going to say.

"You're a really great friend." I started off hoping my voice didn't come off so shaky. "And even though you and Vanitas don't have the best relationship, you still might hate me for this because he's your cousin. But, it's like you said to me the other day, I want to be able to do everything I can while I'm still in high school. One thing I've always wanted to do…one thing that I can't do next year…is, is tell you…I like you!"

I hoped all that rambling I spouted made as much sense out loud as it did in my head. "I really like you." I said as if to summarize everything I just said.

I was right about one thing. He did look shocked. But I wanted him to move past that. Move past that…and maybe say he liked me too.

"Like me…as in feelings?" Was all that he said. I meekly nodded. "Xion, I could never hate you for telling me that even if you and Vanitas were like married. I can't hate you, because you're like a sister to me. But that's just it…you're like a sister to me."

He looked genuinely sorry to tell me those words. I had heard him say it once or twice to me, but I never thought anything of it. Just Ven being the same old Ven.

"Oh, of course." I said. Now I just wanted to get away from the embarrassment. "Well, I will see you at graduation tomorrow. I have to go meet up with Vanitas." I said quickly. "Goodbye Ven." I decided to rush off before he could say anything else.

I was really stupid for confusing his sibling relationship with me for something like feelings towards me. I should've just kept my mouth shut. But in a sense…I'm glad I told him. That was one less regret I would have to deal with in life.

Sure it hurt right now, but in the future I could say that I accomplished something. I wanted to see Vanitas.

It's not like Vanitas was going to make me feel better. Well actually sometimes, he had that amazing ability to do so. I really did take Ven's words to heart. But it didn't include just him, but others around me as well.

Things didn't go well with Ven. I was expecting that. But I was brave enough to tell him how I felt. I figure I would have to pull myself together soon to get the courage to tell Vanitas how I felt about him.

Honestly this whole relationship we went through, I didn't like it. I wanted to tell him that. But I wanted him to know that, he had become someone who was special to me. Even if he could be a downright jerk. But that was just a part of him.

And even if he was going off to another school and our relationship would be over once I graduated, he should know that I would still be there for him. As I hope that he would be here for me now as I was going to meet up with him.

Those words for him would be for another day. Imagining myself saying those words to Vanitas was about as hard as saying the actual words 'I like you' to Ven. If I couldn't say them to him before our time this summer was up, well at least I had another year with him.

Besides, Ven's words still stung. And being around Vanitas seemed like a good and comforting idea.

It's not like I was going to run up and hug him or just start to cry in hopes that he would ask me what's wrong and make it all better. No…I was hoping he would do what he always did. Called me a brat, demanded me to play the piano, tease me for looking ridiculous because I was out of breath and then he would drive me home. Any of those things would be fine.

I entered the room where we first met and I saw Vanitas standing by the piano. I smiled a little bit, feeling relieved that he was there. Well of course Xion, he did say he was going to be there.

He looked up at me and his eyes looked different. He looked serious. I wonder if _he _was okay. I approached him because I didn't think he would move. Same lazy bum…right?

"One more year and you're out of here," He finally spoke. I nodded. "I'm going to be at another school and you'll still be here."

"Way to state the obvious." I said hoping to invoke some kind of reaction from him.

Nothing.

He hit one key on the piano causing the note to disturb the silence created between me and him. It just didn't sound right. Maybe because the silence between us was different than usual. Much different.

He walked over to the side of me but faced the door instead of me. "There's no point in keeping this up any longer." Keeping what up? I didn't want to answer my own question.

"Don't worry. I'll still pay for your schooling." That's not what I was worried about. What was going on?

Somehow I lost the inability to speak at what seemed like a critical moment. I couldn't ask him what was wrong. I couldn't stop him from saying the next thing. "

You're free. We're over. Goodbye Xion." There was no hidden agenda, no anger, just no feeling behind his words.

And he walked out the door.

I just stood there trying to process what just happened. Curse my slow mind.

"Vanitas…" By the time I uttered the one word that probably could've stopped him for just one second, I realized I was too late. I turned around he was gone and the door was closed.

Everything that happened between that moment and now where I was sitting in my room, alone, seemed like a blur.

I looked at the piano he had given me for Christmas. I wish he hadn't. I took a deep breath as I looked at it again. I noticed the blank sheets that were on the rack. I remembered how I still had to write a music piece as part of my early application into the school.

I slowly rose and walked over and took the sheets. I grabbed some spare pen and started to write down notes. I worked intensely pausing only to test out the order of the notes. My sister at some point came in to drop off dinner but I wasn't hungry.

Countless notes being scribbled in and crossed out onto the sheets of paper continued for hours. I looked at my final product that I spent my entire night on. I looked at the top of the first page and noticed it was blank. I quickly penned in the title of the song.

I placed the sheets back onto the rack and stared at them for a moment. My hands were poised and ready to play. Then gravity took effect and I played the first note. Note after note until the song became fluid in sound.

I noticed wet droplets landed on my hands and the keys as I played. I knew it wasn't good for the piano. But I didn't care. I let my tears fall as I kept playing. The saddest part was that I didn't even know why I was crying.

Maybe because I got rejected twice in one day. Maybe because I realized too late someone I liked was nothing more than a dear friend…no a brother. Maybe because the one person I never thought I would become attached too left when I needed them most. Maybe because I was disappointed I couldn't do or say everything I had wanted to before my four years were up. Maybe I was moved by my song.

I didn't know why I was crying. The only thing I knew was that I was sad. Sad that Ven was leaving. Sad that Vanitas said goodbye the way he did. Sad that Ven felt the way that he did about me. Sad that Vanitas didn't answer any of calls or texts. Sad that he didn't hear me call out to him.

But the saddest thing of all, was the sound of his voice ingrained in my head saying my name.

_Goodbye Xion._

I finished playing the song, but I hadn't finished crying. I started to play my musical piece again and again until I memorized the notes. Until I could play _Musique_ pour la tristesse de _Xion perfectly. Until the tears stopped falling._

___The sadness my name carried could easily be taken away if he said it one more time. But he wasn't there to do that. The only thing I could do was say it to myself as I continued to play._

_"__Xion…Xion…"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the school bell ringing. During my period of reminiscing I completely let time escape me. I touched the key that had made the odd note before again and sure enough it hadn't been my imagination that it was making an off sound.

Before I left I decided to investigate a little. I opened up the top bar and looked in the inside to see if there was anything causing it. A piano this grand, no pun intended, should be able to sound magnificent even if no one ever discovered it after I graduated.

I looked to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Everything looked fine, until I noticed a small corner of something white sticking out from the hammers.

I went back to the piano, and played the note and the other notes surrounding it. Turns out they all sounded off.

Well that could be a quick fix. I lifted the piano hammers to find a long rectangular shaped envelope. Hmm, odd why would that be there? Maybe some kids did find this room. I shrugged. If that's the case they shouldn't leave it there where the piano could be damaged in some way.

My phone went off once again taking me out of my thoughts. I picked up. "Oh, Terra, sorry! I just wondered around the school for a little bit." I said to myself. "Yeah sure I'll head over there right now! Two minutes tops!" I said and hung up on him.

I guess I had kept him waiting long enough. I placed the envelope on the table and took a pen out of my bag. I wrote on the envelope. I figure as long as I wasn't reading it, leaving a message wouldn't be so bad.

Just to let those kids know not to ruin such a pristine instrument. Sure I was a bit biased, but that didn't matter to me. I left the room and looked at it one last time. Even if I were to visit again, I believed it would be best not to revisit the room. Especially if it just brought back memories that didn't need to be remembered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So this chapter folks finally takes us out of the flashback and into the present! So part one of this story which the majority consisted of flashbacks is over! Although you guys are probably thinking that was a real sudden break up between Vanitas and Xion! Well the next chapter will be a special "one-shotesque" of Vanitas's thoughts throughout the entire flashback. I figure it's a good segue way to part two of the story which will be in present tense and the cast will be adults! Sorry for the long authors note and I hope you guys read this! Drop a review off and let me know what you think! Expect an analysis for this chapter sometime this week!


	13. Lost Compositions

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Here is the chapter to bridge the past and the present! Please note that these are not the contents of the letter from the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy a peek of Vanitas's point of view from part one of the story!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

September 1st

My final year at Radiant Academy. My mom figured it would be a good idea to record my memories of this last year in a journal. What memories? It's the same thing day after day. Nothing's different just because it's the last. What the hell am I even supposed to say in this?

September 23rd

The senior trip to Destiny Islands was a joke. Not much of a trip when you're surrounded by idiots. Not to mention those stupid tours of their colleges they have their. Although…Wayfinder would've been a nice school to go to.

September 24th

First day back from the trip and I did the usual. Headed to the piano room. When I opened the door, I heard music playing. Good music. Some girl was playing the piano in there. She smiled as she played. I wanted to say she was really good. Came out as me asking who the hell she was. I thought it was a valid question. Eventually I got a name out of her. Xion Kisaragi…I should remember that.

September 25th

I got an e-mail from her today. She wanted me to tutor her. Decided to meet at the piano room. I didn't feel like having others there. I might've dropped the thought of expelling her just to scare her away. I think I over did it…But, she knows Aqua.

September 26th

I asked her to come this time. Did a little bit of digging. She wants to go to Wayfinder. I could make that happen. I told her to get me and Aqua to date. I highly doubt she's capable of that. But, she'll also play piano for me. The downside? I have to actually teach her and actually spend time with someone. But…maybe she won't be so bad. I think I'm getting too used to these damn journal writings.

October 15th

She improved her math grade a bit. I didn't think she would be this bad. It's kind of cute how much she sucks. At least that means I can tutor her longer. Also, she asks a lot of questions. I hate questions. But I don't hate her…

October 16th

My cousin and his family came over for dinner today. I hate being around that guy. So damn cheery all the time. His parents were talking about how he met some girl at school. Says he sees her as just a friend. I'm pretty sure it's the other way around.

October 20th

I'm really pissed at myself. Had that stupid fundraiser for chess club. Made her dress up to help out. She looked…cute in the outfit. Wasn't the only one to think so. Some guys are real pigs. Next time Aqua isn't around, I'll be sure to kill them. Oh yeah, Aqua. Forgot she was there until just now…

October 22nd

She made me a lunch today. I thought she was mad at me. I'll never understand girls. Particularly this one. I remember it tasted really delicious. Instead I said it was edible. Me and her are polar opposites. She has issues with filtering her words, I filter mine too much. I wonder how she would've reacted if I said I liked her cooking. If I blackmail her, will she make me more?

Oh yeah, my cousin? Pisses me off even more now.

October 24th

Caught a cold. Used it as an excuse to stay home. She never showed up to tutoring yesterday. I think I might miss the next few days of school, even if I'm feeling better as I write this.

October 26th

She came over today and met my mom. Later my mom came up stairs giving me an earful about how I should be more kind to Xion. At least she understood that I filter things.

It was a…pleasant surprise seeing her. I failed to tell her that though. Of course. Came back into my room. Surprised again to have her actually come up here. I wasn't really mad at her pairing Aqua up with that jock head. I just didn't think she would go behind my back. Things are good though. She'll make lunch for me now.

December 9th

She asked me about Christmas gifts today. I forgot about that…should I get her something? What does she even like? I want to know more about her…

December 11th

Thought of something. Involves getting over the idea of marrying Aqua to have a strong company. Dad's company…or her?

Xion it is.

December 24th

She showed up on my doorstep. My parents both like her a lot. I do too. Although, she gives the strangest gifts. I'm staring at it right now. I don't really look like that do I?

Jeez, she's troublesome. But…she got me something. She even played piano for my parents while she was here. She hasn't lost it. She has an amazing talent. I won't ever tell her, but I would give her the money for the school regardless if she stopped doing everything I asked for altogether.

When did I get so…nice? It's creeping me out to be honest. But the bigger question that I realized today as she played, when did I first fall for her like this?

January 1st

Went to my dad's company's New Year's party today. It was boring. Are these the kinds of people I'll have to associate with when I take over? And people wonder why I'm a bitter guy now.

When the countdown reached zero, I figured out my last question I penciled in.

The first time Xion smiled.

January 23rd

Had a talk with the jock head today…okay had a blackmailing session with the jock head today. All for her. I called it a belated Christmas present. Though I suppose by the time she finds out it might be a Valentine's day present…

February 14th

She made me chocolates today. I wasn't the only one though. The first time I've been genuinely mad at her was today. Although I don't think she could tell the difference from when I acted like I was mad at her.

What was worse was she got into a car with my cousin. There had to be some way to prevent that from happening again. I didn't like him. Hated him whenever she was around him. I can't exactly tell her how I feel.

That's right. I still have my third wish.

March 4th

I had been thinking how to present the third wish to her. It was harder than I thought. We don't talk these days. I miss it. Even if all we do is exchange sarcastic remarks and harsh words. At least there were words exchanged then.

March 7th

Saw her with him again. Decided to challenge him at his own game. I beat him, but that didn't impress her. It only made her mad. But despite that, I managed to spit out my request. I decided to give her a week.

March 11th

Xion was hit by a car today. When I first heard the news, every possible bad thing that could happen overwhelmed my thoughts. I rushed to the hospital. She's still alive, but hasn't woken up. I've arranged to miss school for the remainder of her stay there.

March 12th

Usually, I just sit in the room. Sometimes I do my homework. Sometimes I do hers. When her sister or her couple friends come in, I usually just feign sleep. When my cousin comes in, I leave entirely. It's bad enough being here in this white-walled prison, he doesn't need to contribute.

When it's just me in the room, it's not any easier. But somehow, her just being there unconscious or not, I feel at ease a little bit. But at least she's unconscious. She can't see this side of me when I'm at this place. I hope she never does.

March 13th

She woke up a little bit. Passed out when she saw her own blood. Why does every little thing she does presents itself as something cute to me? She's driving me crazy even and she's knocked out.

March 14th

She's awake now. Fully awake. I wanted to see her today. I couldn't go into that building. She would be there, but that whole environment would make me tense up around her. I don't want her seeing that side of me. But, she surprised me. She came down to talk to me.

I have a girlfriend now. I feel like I'm the happier one. But that's okay. Because she's mine now. I wonder if she'll ever know how much she means to me. My…Xion.

April 8th

My mother is getting on my nerves with all this college talk. I already got accepted and a scholarship. What does it matter if I slack off in a few classes? I'm in no rush to graduate anyway. It means less time with her.

A little over a month left. I don't think I'll write for a while. Will try to spend more time with Xion. Besides…I didn't think I would fill this up to the last page. No life or I have big hand writing.

June 7th

My mom got me a new journal for graduation. Kinda thankful. Kind of not. Slow start to summer. All I do is tutor her. She's a crappy girlfriend, making me teach her all the time. Well, at least it is cute when she wrinkles her nose trying to solve a difficult problem.

June 18th

Got tired of the same old, same old. Took her to the beach today. I think she enjoyed it. We had sea-salt ice cream. When we decided to head back she was going off in the wrong direction to the car. Or so, I thought. Guess I was just using it as an excuse to hold her hand. They're smaller than I thought. Almost fragile.

Felt weird at first, but I liked it.

June 30th

Mom forced me to pack things up in boxes. It's like she wants me out of the house. Oh well, Xion was subjected to packing as well, like a good girlfriend should do.

Although I kicked her out once she found my comic collection.

July 4th

Took a break from tutoring. We bought sparklers today. Decided to light them in my backyard. It was fun until Xion accidently dropped one on my toe. Going barefoot in the summer…not always a good idea.

August 17th

Xion came with me to unpack at my dorm. The last time I would be seeing her until my next free weekend. Who am I supposed to hold hands with in college?

September 1st

My schedule works out a lot better than I expected. After my first two classes I met with my counselor. I have the opportunity to be an accelerated program if I can keep my grades up. Being done with college early doesn't sound like such a bad thing.

September 20th

Something I learned today. In college it's a lot easier to fall asleep than it was in high school.

September 28th

My first free weekend. Just decided to write this down. Will be spending time with Xion before I have to head back up.

October 19th

Xion is lacking at her piano skills. I guess she doesn't visit the piano room while I'm not there. She spends it with that loser that I regrettably have to call my cousin. I don't like it. But at least now I know what to get her for Christmas.

December 11th

Back for an entire month. Passed all my classes. But Xion is still in school. What am I supposed to do? Hmm, bugging her after school sounds like fun.

December 14th

I have a habit of taking her somewhere after school. Well if her grades start to drop I can always tutor her.

December 16th

My dad's in the hospital. He collapsed at work. Dammit. Now I'm outside writing in this stupid thing because I can't stand hospitals. But I have too. I don't want to go into the accelerated program. I'll never see her again until I'm done. But at the rate my dad's health is going…it looks like I have too…dammit all.

December 17th

Last night I didn't expect her to show up. She seemed worried about me and I was a complete jerk. It's hard enough trying to find the right words around her…but at a hospital? It's ten, no a hundred times worse. Dammit why'd she have to see me like that?

December 19th

She came again. This time to visit just my dad. I don't blame her. Although she did get my attention enough to yell at me for what I did to Ven. What a sissy running off to complain to her.

But after that, everything seemed normal for a second. She was glad I was by her side when she was at the hospital. She's an idiot. It was her who was by my side.

December 24th

Xion came over today. She said I looked out of place among the cheery Christmas decorations. Her fault for mentioning it to my mother last time she was here for the holidays.

She just left, and I'm still surrounded by these ornaments as I write this. At least…her cd is playing in the background. I won't go completely berserk.

She didn't answer my question, but I'm sure that was her first kiss and only kiss. I'll have to fix that sometime.

December 25th

Went over to her house to celebrate Christmas with her. She gave me an earful for the whole piano thing. How ungrateful. Well, I'll just take it as a thank you. Like I could get mad at her.

January 18th

Back at school. I don't want to be here. I have to decide soon about the accelerated school. One of the many reasons why I don't want to be back.

January 31st

Half of my classes got cancelled today. My one class for tomorrow is cancelled. Maybe I'll drive out tonight, and surprise her tomorrow at school.

March 3rd

I forgot about this. I've been busy. Filling out details for my transfer. I wish I didn't surprise her that one day. I wouldn't have seen her smile.

Ever since then, when I could I would sometimes just watch somewhere else for a bit. She smiles a lot around that idiot. Probably not just him. She never smiled like that for me.

Then again, this is all just for her schooling.

March 22nd

Spring break. I hate that I realized what I did. I love it when she smiles. But it's hardly ever for me. Well, I just turned in my application.

May 4th

I got my acceptance letter. How should I tell her? I bet she'd be happy. That's what matters right? As long as she's smiling. I'll tell her this weekend how much time I have left with her.

May 15th

I was invited to go to my cousin's graduation party. Didn't want to go. Mom forced me. When I got there, I was late. Not that I cared. But, I got to see her smile a lot. Graduation is in a week. I have two weeks left. Why drag this out any further. I'll enjoy my week with her.

May 19th

Sorry for ripping pages out of you. I had to write something down. I'm in the piano room right now. I told her to meet me here. Every time I was around her, I got possessive and I didn't want to leave. But when I take a step back, I realize it's for the best.

Even now I still can't say how I feel. So I did what I've been doing this whole time with you. I wrote. Maybe she'll get it, maybe she won't. Either way I'll feel better about doing it. Not much, but every little bit helps.

Without me around, she'll smile more. I'm sure of it. This will be my last entry. You're too full of memories of her. She should be coming up any moment now. This is where we first met. It's a good place to end it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: So that's recollections of Vanitas during his time with Xion! Hope you guys enjoyed! Drop a review and hope you look forward to Part two of this story!


	14. Fan

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Alright my lovely readers, I present to you chapter 14! The first chapter of part 2!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sitting in the history teacher's car driving past the familiar scenery was a nice change of pace dealing with nostalgia. "Aqua's really excited you're back for good." Terra said.

"Well, for right now, only a year." I corrected. "First thing's first, I need to find an apartment first. I don't want to intrude on your girlfriend's space any longer than a month." It was nice of Aqua to let me stay with her, but I figure Terra would be visiting so often and I can only make up so many excuses about laundry to let them have their alone time.

"But enough about me." I started. "I tour and played piano. Blah, blah, blah! Tell me what has been going on in your guy's life." I asked earnestly. Well that's probably what it seemed like to Terra as he started to talk again.

I did want to hear about it. Honest. I just kept getting distracted by the streets we drove on. The nostalgia of when I used to ride my bike on these streets.

I spotted the music store where I got my supplies back then.

"_You're buying those music sheets to compose something for me to hear right?"_

The ice cream shop I would go for the best dessert.

"_Double crunch? What are you getting that for? Here, try this instead."_

By the time I tore myself away from the windows to stop the flood of memories, I was already there at Aqua's.

Of course, as soon as I got out of the car she tackled me. We caught up as we brought my luggage up to her apartment. Well as much as we could in the short time it took for us to go up there and for her to show me my room. To be honest, I was exhausted from traveling, plus waiting for Terra to be done teaching at the academy didn't help either.

And…remembering him…well that was the worst.

So, it was nice that Aqua let me sleep first thing in my spare room. It was hard falling asleep due to excitement with being able to stay with my best friend for a while. Also hard because I kept thinking about Vanitas…

It's not like I didn't think of him before. But the fact I was back where it all started, he seemed to be everywhere.

"_Play for me."_

I want to, I really do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I sat in front of a café near Aqua's apartment looking at the apartment listings in the newspaper. Aqua was too busy with her job as a pediatrician. It was a fitting career for her. She could actually hold her patience for those brats…I mean little angels.

But rather than mope around her house, I decided to go apartment hunting on my own. I was only going to stay there for a month. Any more than that, I would make her let me pay rent. Of course, all the apartments near Aqua's was about the size of Yuffie's place back near the academy. In other words too big.

Especially for just one person. It was hard search though. Some were too big, or others were ridiculous prices. Yes, I could afford them…but even after reaching my status, I never adjusted to the 'rich life.' You can tell since this is coming from the girl who would rather invest in a bike than a car.

Circling the last apartment option that I liked, I got up and left a tip on the table. Seeing as I had no car at the moment and I wouldn't get my bike until later today, the closest apartment would be the best option to visit first.

My plan was to get there as fast as possible but after being alive for 23 years, I should've realized that something would always get in the way.

"Watch out!"

"_Yeah. I'm sure. I'll go out with you Vanitas."_

It made sense to think about this. The last time I had a near death experience, it resulted in that memory. But I suppose without him in the picture that this was just my life flashing before my eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" I opened my eyes to see I wasn't at a hospital but rather on the ground on some sidewalk.

A young woman hovered over me looking worried. I slowly got up and she helped me as well. "Oh, um thank you…what happened?"

"A car almost ran you over." That sounds oddly familiar. "It was the only way, but I sort of tackled you to the ground. I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

I shook my head. "Perfectly fine. You saved my life. I owe you big time." I said trying to make light of the situation of almost dying…again.

She shook her head insisting it was fine. She looked awfully young now that I got ahold of the situation. Wispy and long pink hair that sided off into a ponytail. She was tall and slim with a happy sort of stance about her.

"No problem! Sure you're okay?" She asked with genuine concern.

I looked around. "Yep, no visible scratches." I assured her.

"Thank goodness! Well I'm running late so sorry to rush off. Please do be careful! Maybe we'll see each other again." She smiled at me and headed off in the opposite direction of me.

That was a rather eventful way to start my apartment hunting. Well at least when Aqua said she gave some kid the chicken pox shot, I know my story would beat hers.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So how does it look? Pretty good view right? And it's got the best deal!" I showed the apartment to Terra and Aqua while we were out for lunch.

"Not too bad Xion. Looks like you have grown up!" Terra teased. I rolled my eyes as I showed them closer to the windows. "Surprised you didn't spring for something bigger. Considering you're famous and all."

Aqua nodded. "Yeah, I'm surprised that girl didn't ask for your autograph while she was it." Aqua mentioned the girl Serah.

"Oh come on guys. Pianists aren't famous. They're just well known." That was the best way I could word it for them. It's true that ever since graduating from Wayfinder and becoming a 'famous' pianist, my income is more than I expected. But on my own, I never adjusted to that lifestyle so a simple apartment like this was perfect for me.

And it was a good way to show Aqua and Terra what a real apartment was like.

"Okay, whatever you say Xion." Terra remarked. "So ready for lunch?" He asked the two of us girls.

"You two can go ahead." I suggested to the two of them. "I still have to wait for the movers."

"Movers already?" Aqua asked.

I nodded. "I figured if I moved all the big things in now, later when I actually move into the apartment cleaning and putting things away would be easier."

Terra shrugged. "Makes sense. But looks like we don't have to wait up for you." Aqua and I looked out of the window Terra was pointing to from where he stood.

We could see a moving truck pull up to a parking spot. The three of us headed outside to meet up with the movers and for me to direct them where to go and where to place the things I requested to come today.

"This is the last item miss." One of the movers said after moving in the bed, drawers, and the fridge.

I quickly signed off on it and he gave the signal to move the item into the apartment. "Be careful with it!" I added in as they proceeded to carry it into the building.

At this point, I was thankful the entrance doors were extra wide.

"Um, Xion?" I turned around to face Aqua. "Is that the piano…?"

I knew what she was going to ask. "Oh that? Yep! Well, it's my first grand piano ever so I'm a bit attached you know? Plus, it's such a waste to throw it out and spend money on a new one when this one can still play a note in-tune."

That was always the convenient reason. It was true, but convenient.

Aqua nodded and murmured a mere, "I see."

She probably didn't believe me. That was fine. As long as she didn't pursue the matter further, it was fine.

"_Why'd you get something so…big?"_

"Hey, why don't you guys just go out to lunch? Since I've been here, I felt like I just get in the way of your time together." I suggested to Terra and Aqua. "Besides, we always have dinner!"

"_What you don't like it? I thought someone who wants to be a pianist would like a piano?"_

Aqua shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Of course!" I answered. "Besides, those pesky movers never put things in the right place even though you tell them countless times. I just need to take care of that and I need to go bike shopping as well."

"_I do, but…"_

The two finally agreed and we parted ways. They headed to Terra's car and I headed upstairs to my apartment complex.

I sat on the carpeted floor resting my back against the leg of the piano. I figure at this rate, I really could only stay at this place for a year. The idea of going back on tour, making new songs and cds wasn't appealing, but at least it was a distraction.

"_Then, that's all I need."_

"Idiot. What about what I need?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Sure you can't stay longer?" Aqua asked putting down the last of my box of clothes.

I nodded as I wiped my forehead. "I'm like ten blocks away from you!"

Aqua rolled her eyes. "But this is the girl who has a bike, which means it will take you forever to get to my place. And if I remember correctly when you just arrived here you nearly got run over. If it wasn't for that person saving you, you would be in the hospital again." She chastised me. I wasn't going to miss that, to be honest.

"I'm still here alive and breathing aren't I?" She shrugged and decided to unpack my boxes. "Fine, I'll be more careful, promise. Anyway, I need to go downstairs to get the key for my mailbox. You'll be fine up here?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Don't get run over. I hear hallway traffic can be a pain." I threw my shoe at her. Missed, but at least she got the message.

I headed downstairs and got my key and mailbox assignment with ease. As I turned around to head back up, I quickly crashed into something. Straight ahead of me I saw _someone _on the ground instead. I hated it when Aqua was right.

"Yikes, sorry! I guess I should've looked before I made a quick 180 like that." I got up and held my hand up to help the person.

"No, no, you're fine. I shouldn't have been so close." She grabbed my hand and pulled herself up. "Oh! We meet again."

Getting my senses back together I realized what she meant by that. The girl I ran into was the girl who basically saved my life.

"Oh! It's…you!" Did she ever give me her name?

She laughed slightly. "I'm Serah, Serah Farron. Did…you just move in?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm Xion Kisaragi. I live up on E-14." I think my name would've just sufficed.

She looked a little bit shocked though. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't realize it before. Are you really _the_ Xion Kisaragi?" I nodded slowly. "I'm so lucky to meet you! I'm actually, this is a bit embarrassing, a big fan."

Oh…I didn't know I had fans.

"You're just so talented," she continued. "Even my fiancé thinks so, and he's not always easy to please."

"Well thank you." I smiled at her. I had no clue how to react to this. Could you say deer in the headlights?

"Can I ask you a question?" Oh please not an autograph. "Sure!" I replied.

"Do you think…there's any way I could book you for this weekend? You see…it's my fiancé's birthday this weekend, and I think it would be a really great gift if you played for his birthday." Well I wasn't expecting that.

This girl seemed nice and all…but the reason why I came here was to get away from playing the piano…but then here she comes along saving my life and now asking me to play piano for some party. She did save my life…

"Sure, and no charge. I do owe you for saving my life." I smiled.

She had a huge grin on her and even hugged me. "Wow, Ms. Kisaragi, thanks!"

"Please," I chuckled. "Just Xion is fine."

So one, she wasn't a rabid fan girl which was nice. Two, it would be nice already knowing someone in this building. Three, the fact that I wouldn't be paid for this piano playing…maybe would get me out of my temporary piano strike.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! But think of it as the prologue for part two of the story! So no Vanitas, new character, Aqua and Terra are back and Xion is as clumsy as ever when it comes to pedestrian matters! I hope you guys enjoyed this small intro chapter. Drop a review and stick around for the next chapter of Smile Again!


	15. Third Wheel

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Sorry for the wait guys! And now the not so secret fiancé revealing chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I stepped out of Terra's car. "Thanks for that. I would've biked…but I'm not sure how successful I would be in a dress." I joked.

Terra laughed so it only confirmed my thoughts that I was naturally an amusing person. "No problem. Call Aqua or me when you're ready to be picked up."

I nodded. "Yeah sure." Thanks again and have fun on your date tonight!" I kept waving even after the car was out of sight.

A sign I was nervous to head into the giant mansion Serah gave me the address to? A bit.

I took a step towards it admiring its beauty. This was the mansion of Serah's fiancé. Okay, so we know he is really rolling in the dough. Actually besides that assumption, I didn't know too much about her fiancé. We never really talked about our love lives, or my lack of a love life, I should say.

Heading towards the door I inhaled deeply. As expected, the entrance hallway was grand and expensive looking.

In the middle of it I could see Serah all dressed up and giving last minute directions to most likely decorators of the party. I walked over to her. "Good timing?" I asked.

"Xion!" She came up to me and greeted me with a smile and a hug. "Thank you so much for doing this! I'm sure if he doesn't like my birthday gift, this should definitely make up for it." Great, I loved having expectations placed on me. "Here let me show you the piano."

She guided me towards where I would assume most of the guests would be considering there was a buffet table and of course a grand piano. It was a nice model indeed. I walked over there and sat down at the seat.

"So any particular requests for songs tonight?" I asked her.

Serah shook her head. "Not at all. Well besides 'happy birthday' when we bring out the cake. But play whatever you wish. And see that guy over there? Just give him a signal when you'll take a break from playing. That way he can play some other music. I hope you know I also consider you a guest."

I know she meant that in a polite and kind way but it ended up making me feel bad for not bringing a gift for the birthday boy.

I placed my sheets on the fall and just started to practice since it had been awhile since I played. As I did, slowly guests started to file into the house. I could hear some gush over the fact that Serah managed to get me to play for the party.

Other than that, I pretty much tuned everything out. Playing the piano was my focus. A very hard focus considering it was just work to me. Eventually I decided to signal for a break.

I got up and looked around. I felt completely out of place. Not knowing anyone here was tough. Those who tried to talk to me only wanted to talk about my status. Made me understand the term 'being alone in a crowded room.'

After brushing off some of the guests I made my way outside to a patio where Serah was. I came up to her and she politely excused herself to come talk to me. I was so grateful that I knew her. Not only was she a great apartment neighbor, but the sweetest girl I ever met.

"Xion you were terrific! I can't believe you're actually here playing!" She gushed. "So how's everything? Have you eaten yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I will soon. So when is birthday boy arriving?" I asked her.

She looked at a watch on her wrist. "Should be soon."

The two of us walked over to a more secluded area to talk. "So, tell me what it's like being engaged." I asked her curious to know the feeling.

Serah shrugged. "Nothing different I suppose. I mean maybe the appearance of your hand." She chuckled looking at the ring on her finger. "But yeah…maybe it'll feel different once I'm married. Like an adventure." She smiled.

"He's coming!" A guest came in and found Serah to tell her.

"Oh! Okay everyone places! Hide!" She said loudly hoping for others to pass it on. Everyone rushed to quiet down and I found a convenient place to hide.

Actually from where I was hiding, I wouldn't have been able to tell when he came in or not. Kind of dumb considering I was curious to know the kind of guy Serah was engaged to but oh well. Best just to chime 'surprise' when everyone else did.

It was eerily quiet and I could hear some shuffling, no doubt from the unsuspecting star of the party. The shuffling sound got louder and louder to the point where I just wanted to yell out already.

Of course, that wasn't the case.

"Alright, you guys can all come out now." The voice echoed through the room considering it was so quiet.

Despite being caught, people still jumped up and yelled surprise, and of course I did as well. By the time I did, I saw a small crowd surrounding what I could only guess as the birthday boy.

"Way to ruin the fun!"

"Couldn't you pretend to be surprised at least?"

"Didn't expect anything less from boss."

Some expected phrases I could pick out from the crowd of guests.

"Who would've thought the birthday boy would be the party pooper?"

"Now now everyone." I could pick out Serah's voice trying to make light of the situation. "This is no way to wish Vanitas a happy birthday."

Of course it wasn't. No one likes to be called out as a party pooper on their birthday.

But that was something fitting for Vanitas. Not being able to go along with things, not being able to see the fun side of things, not being able to appreciate the fact that there are people around him who care. Yeah, that's Vanitas.

Oh.

I briskly walked past the crowd to get away somewhere. Of course I wanted to get a glimpse, to make sure I heard right, that it really was him. And for the one second I saw his golden eyes, I wanted to turn back and go up to him.

"Hi how are you Vanitas. See I can be civil." I laughed. "Here I am after fleeing the surprise, in the bathroom of my ex-boyfriend's talking to myself in the mirror." I laughed again. "You really are something Xion."

I composed myself and opened up the door to join the rest of the party. I headed straight towards the piano.

"Play a song. Play a song. Any song." I muttered to myself. My fingers hit the key and I started to play a song that very few had heard. Only when I was required to, did I ever play the very first song I composed. I don't know why I decided to play it now as everyone mingled with the birthday boy.

It didn't matter. I could easily tune them out. It's not like I had told the guy that was going to start playing again so I doubt anyone noticed.

I was partially right.

When I had finished, I heard clapping. I looked up to see Serah standing by Vanitas.

"Surprise!" Serah said looking at Vanitas. She walked over to me. "We've never heard that song! It's a shame though. I can't believe they didn't stop the music playing so everyone could hear." She turned to her fiancé. "Wasn't she amazing?"

She went to him and pulled him over closer. "Xion this is my fiancé, Vanitas. We are both very big fans of you. In fact, if it wasn't for him, I don't think I would've ever discovered you."

I smiled at Serah and turned to Vanitas. "Hello, Vanitas. Happy birthday."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was quiet in the back seat of Vanitas's car. After the party he decided to drive Serah home. She said that he could drive me home as well since we lived in the same apartment.

It wouldn't have made sense to decline considering we did live in the same building, but considering how much I felt like a third wheel, I was starting to think I should've just called Terra.

"Vanitas, you're so quiet. I was thinking you would have a lot of questions to ask Xion!" Serah said trying to get rid of the silence.

"I'm driving Serah," he replied almost curtly.

Serah laughed it like it was something she was used to. "Since when did you become so strict? It's your birthday, live it up a little." She poked him once to tease him but that was all because after all h was driving.

I was relieved once I saw the car pull up to the familiar building. I got out swiftly. "I'll let you two say goodbyes. It was nice meeting you. Happy birthday. See you tomorrow Serah." I said quickly and headed to the door before Serah could say anything else to prevent me from escaping.

When I arrived at my apartment, I locked up the door behind me. Alone again. Flicking a switch to turn the lights on, I moved over to my piano.

"Maybe…maybe I should get rid of you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple days had passed since the party and not once did I ask Serah about Vanitas. It didn't seem right. What was in the past should stay in the past.

Onwards to the future!

I looked around me suddenly feeling embarrassed. No matter how much I tried to mature, I still found childish tendencies within me. Holding my fist raised in the air in the middle of an internet café was one such occasion.

I quietly slinked back into my chair as I continued filling out my resume. Yep, that's right a resume. I figure, even if this was technically a vacation for me, during my one year piano hiatus, I should still work so I don't become lazy. Plus it doesn't hurt to have experience elsewhere.

Plus, it wasn't embarrassing filling out the work experience area with just 'professional pianist' since I did so many odd jobs in colleges to have some spending money.

Finishing it up, I quickly glanced at it and hit 'send.' I never tried a job finding website but surely they knew what they were doing. If not, maybe Aqua would let me pass out candy to the little kids at her work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

My phone was vibrating so I pulled it out from my bag to check it. "I thought we were going to have lunch." Aqua asked seeing me walking behind her now.

"Don't worry we are. Well at least depending on what this email says." I said quickening my pace to catch up with her.

"Still looking for a job? Who have you heard from?" She asked.

I started to count off with my fingers. "A cashier at a café, being a music teacher, and now apparently…a secretary!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "So music teacher is out?" I nodded. "Remind me why again?"

"This is technically my vacation. The money I have saved up from fame are all for an early retirement. Right now I need a job just for…kicks and giggles. And because this is a vacation it makes no sense to take a job that is related to my actual…job." I sighed as I saw Aqua giving me a perplexed look. "It makes sense in my head okay?"

"Right. Your head. That's one place I will never go." She grabbed my hand and started to drag me along. "Well you promised me lunch, so let's go already. I'm hungry."

"Careful you're starting to sound like Terra." I teased. "And how about I treat you to lunch _and_ dinner next time around considering they want me to schedule an interview ASAP." I said sheepishly.

Aqua frowned at me. "ASAP can't be tomorrow?"

"Well…I replied back saying I could do it today, and they made an appointment for in an hour."

Aqua sighed and then proceeded to pat my head. "Fine. Only because I love you so. And make it lunch and dinner for me _and _Terra."

I smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "Deal!"

Of course after that I rushed home to change into more professional like clothes. When I got to my apartment I saw Serah standing knocking at my door.

As I came closer, she noticed and turned to greet me. "There you are! I wanted to see if you wanted to go out to lunch possibly?" She asked me.

"Ack, sorry Serah! I just got called in for an interview. Maybe some other time?"

She smiled. "Sure! What are you being interviewed for?" She asked.

I opened my door and let her in. "A secretary job. Could be interesting. People watching those in cubicles is probably a lot easier than people watching from the stage." I called out from my room.

"You bring up a good point. How about I drive you there? I actually need to stop somewhere before lunch. Maybe it's on the way."

I was struggling getting into a skirt. "The address is on a note on my cellphone. If it's on the way sure, that'd be great! If not, no worries, I can always taxi it there." I yelled out.

Once done changing I headed out and saw Serah smiling. "It's on the way." She said cheerfully.

"Well that's good." I smiled back. Despite Vanitas being her fiancé, I saw no change in attitude with how I was towards Serah. Well, except maybe I secretly worried for her considering it _was_ Vanitas she was engaged to.

But Serah was a sweet girl. If Vanitas by now hadn't told her we were a thing in the past, why should I? I liked her for her. Regardless if she was dating Vanitas.

At least, that's what I told myself a lot.

When Serah said we arrived she quickly pulled me out of the car and practically dragged me all the way to the top floor of a very large building.

"Wait, why are you coming with me on this interview?" I asked.

She looked back at me and smiled. "I'm not. Just delivering lunch I made to Vanitas."

Oh, so her stop was first.

She stopped walking _very_ fast once we reached what I could only assume was his office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard his voice say.

She opened it and I was going to opt to stay out here but she kept the door open as if waiting for me to enter first.

"Um…"

"Go ahead Xion." She said cheerfully.

This was going to put me in an off mood before my interview.

"Good afternoon Vanitas." She said cheerfully following me once I entered his office.

Was it dumb of me to think that being Serah's friend didn't necessarily mean I had to see Vanitas again?

"Serah, what are you doing here?" He asked not aware of my presence considering that he was looking at paperwork.

She smiled despite him not acknowledging her at all. "I made you lunch and decided to drop it off! Plus I decided to make it easier for Xigbar in his interview process by just bringing your new secretary to you right away! Especially since Larxene seems to have already left her post outside your office."

"What are you babbling abou-" Vanitas looked up and finally noticed that Serah had brought a guest.

That guest being me. That guest who apparently did not realize at the time, because she was too excited at the opportunity of a job, that the company who was looking for a secretary was Vanitas's. That guest who was suddenly thinking that a vacation from the piano was suddenly a very bad idea.

"That's not for me to decide. Take her to Xigbar." He quickly said. Yes Serah, take me to Xigbar so I can completely bail on him.

"Why? You're going to be her boss ultimately since you're the one looking for a secretary. Unless you're going to try the whole macho president thing again. We all know that failed miserably. Come on hire her! She's a hard worker!" Serah argued for me.

No I'm not Serah. I'm actually really lazy. I never learned to properly type. My hands were made for piano keys not computer keys. I clearly can't be a secretary. At least not here.

"Why does she even need a job? Shouldn't she be off playing the piano?" I couldn't help but notice that Vanitas didn't look at me the whole time after he caught the first glimpse of me.

I guess when a guy breaks up with you, he doesn't intend to have anything to do with you at all. Ouch.

"She's taking a break from it! I explained this before, remember? And she says working small temporary jobs is a good way to prevent herself from getting lazy. Right Xion?" She turned to me.

I meekly nodded. Why did she have to be a good listener?

"Please Vanitas." Serah asked earnestly. "It could be my engagement present. You said you were having trouble with that right? Hiring my friend could be a great one. Please."

I looked at Vanitas who was looking at Serah. He wasn't going to say no. It was obvious by the look in his eye. What wasn't so obvious was the fact on why he gave into her so easily.

It was hard to imagine that kind of look on Vanitas, much less seeing it right before my eyes.

He actually truly cared about Serah.

The proof was the way he looked at her when he grumbled a 'fine,' and she happily cheered and hugged me. After that bout I couldn't reject his offer.

Before I didn't want to be around him because of our past. Now? Now as his fiancé was happy that she convinced him to hire his ex-girlfriend as his secretary, I didn't want to be around him because it felt like dying on the inside.

Don't look at her that way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Hooray for complicated-ness for Xion and Vanitas! I love me some drama! But no worries everyone! My love for the pairing will overcome all this! So stick around and drop a review! Also if you check out my deviantart I have posted a small snippet of a character's POV in this chapter. I think I will do that from now on for part two instead of previews for the next chapter. Let me know what you think!


	16. Reunion

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Sorry for the late update! The end of school is always stressful, but I'm hanging in there! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

From watching countless hours of television growing up, I thought having an office job meant you were in the office from nine to five. I quickly discovered that wasn't the case for me.

Actually, I hardly found myself in the office. Sometimes I would get an e-mail from Vanitas saying I needed to go out and buy coffee for the entire fourteenth floor. Considering I wanted to keep my job, I had no choice but to follow orders.

I was required to make copies for whoever asked, even if it was someone lowly as the errand boy. I was no secretary; I was just part of the errand running workers. The sad part was even they had it easier than me.

Sitting miserably at my desk didn't help, but neither would complaining. True, thanks to Serah, Vanitas couldn't fire me if I ranted about my non-secretarial duties, but he might tell Serah. I didn't want to come off as ungrateful since my friend seemed so happy to have gotten the job for me.

I turned from my seat to look at the calendar marked with "X's" for every day that has passed since I took the job. Ten more months and I would be done and be back to playing the piano. Did I want that? Not sure. Did I want to continue working here under my ex-boyfriend? Hell no.

It was just another normal day at the office. Well except I had less work than usual. I was sitting at my desk, half-asleep. I heard foot-steps near my desk meaning someone wanted to talk to me most likely regarding a meeting with Vanitas, but after how late everyone at the office decided to keep me last night, I was ready to send this person off in a very rude manner if they dared to wake me up from my zombie state.

There was a tap on my shoulder. "Excuse me miss?"

Well…at least he had the decency to call me 'miss'. I started to vaguely remember Vanitas was meeting with an important client so I bit my tongue to prevent me from yelling 'get out of here!'

I slowly lifted my head expecting to see an older business man all prim and proper requesting to talk to Vanitas.

I didn't expect to nearly fall out of my chair and have a familiar face look at me with a smile greeting my misfortunate fall with a, "So you really do work here now."

"I…are you…with Vanitas…Ven?" There's nothing like a great secretary who can't complete any of her thoughts and speak coherently.

"I was just going to go right in and visit him, but I wanted to make sure it was really you." He smiled at me again. "Nice to see you again Xion." He walked over to Vanitas's door despite getting no 'okay' from me. "Let's catch up after I talk to my bossy cousin." He gave me a wink and headed right in.

I couldn't get out of this office fast enough could I?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thanks to the prodding from Ven, Vanitas let me go out to have lunch for an hour. I met up with Ven at a nearby café.

"So, what do you do now?" I asked Ven.

Ven took a sip of his coffee. "I'm a lawyer. I actually help out Vanitas with certain things. I'd like to open up my own firm maybe someday."

I felt relieved. "Then you were someone Vanitas had to meet with." If Ven wasn't, Vanitas would probably have had my head chopped off for letting someone in without his consent.

"Nope! Just a surprise visit on my cousin." He had a huge grin on his face. Someone shoot me now before my boss did.

"Although, I managed to be surprised by him." Ven said. "How did you end up being his secretary?" He asked me.

"Well his fiancé, Serah helped me get the job and-"

"No, not how you got the job," He interrupted. "More like, how did you end up being a renowned pianist and ended up working for your ex-boyfriend."

Oh. That story.

I started to use my finger to trace the edges of my cup. "Well thanks to Wayfinder, I was quickly recognized before I even graduated. Once I did, I already landed myself a career. It was great. I loved playing the piano for others. But as time went on…I lost interest. It was just a job. It wasn't…how fun I remembered it used to be. So I decided to take a break for a year. Maybe if I had a vacation, I would like it again when I came back." I explained it to him.

Even after all these years, I could still feel comfortable talking to him about anything. And it's because I felt that way, I wanted to ask him so many questions that were popping inside my head. The only problem was that I was on a time constraint and I only had about fifteen minutes with him left. So, one question would have to suffice for now.

"Ven, I have a question. Well, a lot but I guess those can wait."

Ven nodded. "Sure ask away. And we can always hang out sometime again to catch up on other things," he reassured me.

"If Vanitas is now the president of the company…does that mean…" I didn't want to word it like that so I just blurted out the next part. "How's his mom and dad?"

In my head I thought out different things. When I visited Terra at the school the principal was no longer Mrs. Caelum from what I saw on the doors to what used to be her office. The fact that Vanitas was now in charge made me think the worst for Mr. Caelum.

I never asked Vanitas. It wasn't my place to ask him. But, maybe it would be okay to ask Ven.

"My aunt and uncle? Well…why don't you see for yourself. Next time you have free time or a day off let me know and we can go visit them together." He gave me his number and walked me back to the office.

I prayed the next time I saw him it wouldn't be at a cemetery.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hiding behind Ven, I scuffled my feet nervously as we waited for someone to answer the door we were standing in front of.

I wanted to pull him away considering it seemed ages for the door to open up, but it did. It did, and there stood Mrs. Caelum smiling at Ven. She still looked young for her age, but you could see she had gotten older.

"Ven hello! So nice of you to stop by! And this is your guest?" I could see her craning her neck to get a better look of me.

I stepped to the side of Ven for her to get a better look. I smiled nervously. "Hello, Mrs. Caelum."

She gasped a little. "Xion!" She instantly hugged me as if Vanitas and I never broke up. "You've grown! Look at you! A young woman! How are you? Oh my, excuse me!" She ushered me and Ven in. "Come in, come in!"

It felt odd being welcomed so easily. Because it was Vanitas who broke up with me, maybe she thought I did something to her son that would cause him to do that. But no, she was as kind and energetic as I remembered her.

I hated that.

I loved that she was so kind. But to be in Vanitas's old house and have her act the same way, it was an unneeded trip to the past.

She had plenty of questions for me though. Clearly her son had not told her that I was working for him. I answered each question accordingly. I had some of my own questions as well. Simple ones. 'How are you?' or 'Why did you stop being the principal at the academy?'

It was a relief to know she was doing well and an even bigger one when she said she left to take care of her husband, who is currently at the doctors for a checkup.

My heart felt lighter knowing that Mr. Caelum was alive and Vanitas had taken over for a different reason rather than what most people who had been out of the loop would think. I definitely had to thank Ven big time for this little visit.

"Xion do you live nearby?" Mrs. Caelum asked me.

I nodded. "I just got an apartment not too recently. So I'll be there for now."

She smiled. "I hope to see you around then. Maybe it'll be more often if…well are you dating…Ven?" She asked me cautiously.

It threw me off for surprise but I didn't want to answer in a way that the idea disgusted me. I mean Ven was sitting right there. Talk about a personal blow.

"Oh," I chuckled. "No, he saw me at work and we talked and I just wanted to see how you are doing so he said he would take me here."

"Yeah aunt Stella. Don't tell me you're still trying to place matchmaker at this age." Ven teased his aunt.

It's funny how I never saw this back in high school when I had a mad crush on him. He really was just an older brother figure. I loved him, but for a different reason altogether. Maybe if I realized that sooner, I would've spared myself the embarrassment of admitting my feelings that day.

"Work? At a concert?" She asked looking at both Ven and me.

This is what I wanted to avoid. Her knowing that I worked under her son who I used to date. Sure, he might've told her already or maybe even Ven. I just didn't want to discuss about that.

Thankfully, the doorbell rang so there was no need for an answer as she excused herself to go answer the door.

"See, it's not completely awkward." Ven said pointing out how jittery I was about the meeting beforehand.

I gave him a small playful shove. "Oh hush. It was perfectly normal to feel that way. But now? I'm fine. I'm glad I got to see her again. If Mr. Caelum was here, that would be great too. I would've liked to catch up with him." I turned to him and smiled. "But you're right, it wasn't that awkward."

"Well that's good. Come in!" I could hear Mrs. Caelum say as she got closer. "By the way Ven is here. And you remember Xion right, Vanitas?"

It just got awkward.

"Xion is here?" I could hear Serah's familiar voice.

There were windows nearby right? Too bad they weren't on the second floor…

Luckily, I didn't get a chance to contemplate suicide any further because as soon as the couple came into the room, Ven announced that he actually had to get going. He being my ride here in the first place, made it so that his excuse was my easy ticket out of this potentially dangerous situation.

I couldn't remember how much I profusely thanked him as he drove me home. Probably because my mind was drifting onto different matters as I kept saying I owed him a huge favor.

At the same time I was being grateful to Ven, I was thinking of how Vanitas could make things easier for the both of us, if he would just tell Serah about our past. Surely if she knew, then there would be no reason for me to work with him and then we could go about our daily lives again pretending that the other didn't exist.

I could tell that Vanitas wanted that from the look in his eyes when we were at his old residence. I figured I was able to grant him that wish, like I had done so before in our high school years, when a week later after the run-in Serah called saying she wanted to talk.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Serah decided to take me out for lunch on my next day off. When people say they want to talk to you, the mind automatically thinks of the worst case scenario. In my mind, the most reasonable thing was that Mrs. Caelum informed Serah of mine and Vanitas's history so she asked me out to tell me to quit or that Vanitas was going to fire me because she couldn't stand the thought of an ex-girlfriend being anywhere near her fiancé.

"Xion, do you know what I do for a living?" She first asked me after we ordered our drinks and food.

Odd question to start off the process of letting me go, but I decided to go along with it. "Yeah, a model right?"

She nodded. "Models, are vicious. You know those stereotypes you see on TV about how models will always try to do whatever they can to be the best and such. How the industry is cutthroat and everything. Well that's all completely true. I had to learn the hard way. But I really love my job despite the viciousness that comes along with it."

Why was she telling me this? Was it to warn me that she knew people who were willing to cut my throat out if I ever came within a hundred feet of Vanitas ever again? This girl was throwing me for a loop here.

"I've made a lot of friends through work, but…because I know how they can be, I just can't trust them with what I'm about to ask you." She continued.

So…she can trust me to stay away from Vanitas…but not the other models she knew. Serah better wrap this up fast, if she didn't want to lose what little comprehension I had left.

"So, even though we've only known each other for such a short time, I want to know if you would be one of my bridesmaids."

"What?" I blurted out in surprise and complete shock. Of course that reaction was not meant to be said out loud. I thought I dropped the habit of spitting out words that were meant for me only.

Serah just laughed at my reaction. "You and my sister are really my only friends that I can trust. With my sister being maid of honor that left you as my only choice for bridesmaid. We decided on a wedding date recently, and it's sooner than I thought. So, I need to make these decisions fast. Not to put pressure on you or anything, but I need to know now. Will you be my bridesmaid? It would mean a lot to me Xion."

What was I supposed to say? Yes? No? What ever happened to just a simple 'stay away from my fiancé'?

"Xion, will you?"

I looked at her hopeful face. I felt like I couldn't get out of it. "O-Of course." I said trying to put on a genuine smile.

She got up from the table and hugged me saying 'thank you' over and over again. I wonder if Vanitas knew about Serah's request.

There I go again thinking about Vanitas. Xion what are you doing to yourself?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter everyone! Also sorry that, it took me so long to update. School is winding down so it's been a little hectic. But, I hope you guys have enjoyed, drop a review and stay tuned for the next chapter of Smile Again!

Now that Xion is a bridesmaid for Serah, that means there will be more interactions between Xion and Vanitas. Promise! Check out the deviant art for a different POV for this chapter!


	17. Past Pieces

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Being Serah's bridesmaid meant that I wouldn't need to do all the duties that maid of honor needed to do. Her sister was dealing with all those jobs. Because I worked with Vanitas, my only job was to make sure he kept to certain dates that dealt with the wedding and made sure he did what little jobs he had.

Today, was one of those dates, and one of those jobs. Serah decided to give him the job of picking out floral for the location. I was forced to tag along to make sure he didn't pick tacky flowers. But come on Serah, he's a guy…you should've just let me do it and pass the credit onto him.

"Here." Vanitas handed me his card. "You pick the flowers out. I don't know why Serah decided to give me this job. You can handle it right? Then just tell her I picked them out myself." It's like he was reading my mind.

I just took the card and nodded. It sucked working under him. If things were like back then, I would've made some sassy remark. But nothing's the same anymore. Here I was about to go into a flower shop looking for some arrangements for his wedding.

Of course, despite me being a girl, I wasn't exactly sure what kind of flowers to choose either. Roses? Those were romantic right?

"Can I help you?" I turned around to see a worker. Tall, slender, braided brown hair and bright green eyes. I nodded nervously. "I'm Aerith. What did you need help with today?" She asked politely.

"I need to pick some flowers out for a friend's wedding. Any ideas for 'romantic' flowers? All I have is roses." I explained to her.

She chuckled slightly. "Yes most of our wedding customers tend to lean towards roses for those kind of events. It's sad really since flowers have such a beautiful language."

She smiled serenely and walked over to a bouquet of flowers. "Sometimes our customers purchase dahlias," she held up one flower. "and they mean elegance and dignity." She walked over to another bouquet. "Customers tend to be drawn to these flowers because of their natural arrangement and bright colors. They believe it's perfect for spring and summer weddings. The thing is, if they only knew that hydrangeas represent heartlessness. Not an ideal thought for a wedding is it?"

I shook my head. "I never knew flowers could be so…interesting. Wow…I guess I'll have to talk this over with the bride more." I felt almost embarrassed for trying to select flowers without any knowledge.

I started to walk out when I noticed another bouquet of flowers.

"_The flowers on your bedside table look nice."_

"Excuse me, what are those flowers called?" I asked.

She walked over to me to look at them closer. "Those? Oh, those are gloxinias. Would you like to know their meaning too?" She asked me. I nodded. I was very curious.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Vanitas, this is going to happen! Unlock your door and do your job already!" I repeatedly kicked on his office door.

Today's job was to look at some venues Serah had picked out. Vanitas was to make the final decision. That would prove difficult if he never got out of his stupid room.

I went back to my desk and scrambled through the drawers. The last secretary made a mess of them, so I never bothered trying to clean or look for things in it. I did remember that there were keys to the president's office if ever needed.

After rummaging for a good twenty minutes, I finally unlocked the door to see Vanitas snoozing on his chair. I crossed my arms and I really did feel sorry for Serah.

Picking up a heavy business book, I walked over to the desk and slammed it down near his face. He didn't move, but he woke up. "Do you want to get fired?" He threatened. I was used to his empty threats by now though.

"That's not going to work. We only have three venues to look at today. Surely you can handle fifteen minutes at best at each place." He still didn't move. I leaned over and saw him with eyes closed again. "I guess I can get Ven to go with me." I said.

Vanitas and I both knew that was true. Ven would go with me. It's because he disliked his cousin so much that the thought of him being his stand in was probably most unbearable.

He was up and ready in no time. "Move it." He instructed at me. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

He decided to drive us himself in his car to the first venue. Beau Jardin.

Serah's first venue choice was a good twenty minutes from the city. When we first arrived, I found the exterior to be quite beautiful. Ornate decorations could be found on the walls. Walking in, we discovered there was a courtyard within the walls.

The courtyard had luscious flowers decorating the place. Serah had good taste. "So what do you think of this place?" I asked Vanitas. "Serah said she liked the idea of an outdoor wedding, she was just worried that the weather would be a risky thing to bet on."

Vanitas looked around, unenthused. "Well we won't have to pay for floral arrangements." He said. Tch, for a rich guy, he sure was acting cheap. Of course, he had a point.

"Did you know that flowers have meaning?" I asked him. I don't know why that slipped. Perhaps it was because his comment reminded me of the visit to the floral shop.

He didn't say anything, but that didn't stop me. "It makes sense. If red roses are the symbol of love, then why can't other flowers have meanings behind them too?" I turned around to face him. "Do you know what gloxinias mean?"

"No." He answered. "I could care less about flowers and what they mean. Does it matter? Girls like receiving regardless what they secretly mean. Why bother learning something so useless?" He started to leave. "Are you coming? We have two other venues to look at right?" He was heading towards the car without even waiting for an answer from me.

I followed him quietly back to the car. That's right. What did it matter even if he knew what they meant? We were looking at wedding venues, for _his_ wedding.

We arrived quietly at the second venue. Starlit Chateau.

This place was even more gorgeous. It was completely indoors, but the designs seemed so much more intricate and ornate. To be married in a place like this would be any girl's dream come true, rich or not.

"So," I spoke first. "Any comments on this place?" I watched him walk around examining the place. Finally he just stood in one spot and shrugged. "Does it really matter? It shouldn't matter where a person gets married right?"

Typical guy.

"Besides, you said we have one more place to visit. Why make a decision so fast?" He circled the place once as he said this and then proceeded back to the car.

No one likes an enigmatic prince. I looked at the next spot Serah picked. Vanitas was heading over to his car again but I walked over to a crosswalk. "It's nearby. Don't waste gas. We can walk a couple of blocks." I motioned him to come over to where I was standing.

"If not, I'll walk and meet you there in twenty. It's such a nice day out anyway and-" I was going to take a step forward, but found myself being jerked backwards.

Before I knew it, the wind of a zooming car brushed against my face. "Are you blind, or you just like to risk your life every time you cross the street." I looked up to see it was Vanitas who had saved me from another near road kill experience.

"Huh, maybe. In my defense, I've only been in a the hospital once due to something like that." I said still not budging. When was the last time I was this close to him…?

He's engaged.

I stepped away. "Ah, well thank you." I looked both ways and started to cross. I looked back only once to see that he was following. The rest of the way there I kept moving forward.

As we walked, I wondered if he realized it was the first time we ever discussed about us from the past.

A small thought among bigger issues. When we arrived at the third location, we found that it was closed.

"Great, maybe if someone wasn't so keen on walking, we could've made it." Vanitas lectured me upon seeing the 'closed' sign.

I grumbled. "That wouldn't have mattered if you weren't so busy snoozing." I was doing this as a favor for Serah. I wasn't going to just let him put all the blame on me. I hope the girl knew what she was getting in to. "You're treating this like it's no big deal. Well it is!" I apparently just couldn't control my tongue. "Maybe not for you, but for Serah! It's every girl's dream to get married to her prince charming and you are far from that level. Tell me, Vanitas. Remember when you wanted to date Aqua back in high school because the two of you would have a strong company? Is it like that with Serah?"

"Since when, is it any of your damn business what I do?" He yelled at me.

"It's not. I could care less with what you do." I said glaring back at him. "I care about Serah though." I felt frustrated being around him. I started to walk home.

"Where the hell are you going now?" I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Home! And don't try to follow me!" And I hoped he could hear the frustration in my voice. I was lucky my apartment complex wasn't that far away and that it was a nice day. It was a good idea to get away from Vanitas.

I was absolutely mental for thinking I could stand working side by side with Vanitas. Probably suicidal for thinking I could help him out with his wedding.

When I reached my apartment, the lights outside were starting to flicker on. I turned the lights on and the first thing I noticed in the room was the piano I received from so long ago.

Looking at it made me think of Vanitas. Thinking of Vanitas made me angry. Me being angry resulted in me grabbing the stress ball that was left on my kitchen counter and throwing it across the room, so that it nearly hit the stupid piano.

And of course, me being picky about things lying on the floor I went to go find where it landed. I walked over and saw it had rolled its way beneath the piano bench. I bent down to pick it up but ended up swatting it somehow to under the piano. It was a good thing my mom decided against softball.

I crawled under the piano to grab the stupid little thing. As I did, my head brushed against the underside of the piano. It felt odd. It wasn't scratchy feeling as I thought it would be, but almost smooth. I turned my head to see that the reason it was like that because my head had rubbed against an envelope.

I shifted myself so that eventually I was lying on my back on the floor looking up at the piano's underside which had an envelope attached to it. How long had that been there?

My hands reached up and I only touched the edges of it as if it was precious and to check that it was real and not my head hallucinating. Finally I grasped it and pulled it off from the adhesive grip it had on my priceless instrument.

I held it up thinking light would streak through and reveal some of the contents, but then I remembered I was still under the piano…on my back.

Still did not budge though. Well, it's not like the envelope was holding some killer virus. I saw no harm in opening it. I grabbed it by the corner and was read to tear it open until I heard vicious knocking on my door.

"Coming!" I shot up and hit my head firmly on the piano. "Ouch!" That could not be good for the piano…or my noggin. I tried to recover as quickly as possible and walked over to the door where the knocking was still going on.

I opened the door. "I said 'coming!'" Me and my visitor were surprised by my sudden onslaught. "Oh, Ven! I'm sorry. If I knew it was you-"

"That's okay." He cut me off. "You have keys to Vanitas's office right?" He asked very quickly.

"Yeah but wha-"

"Okay good." He cut me off quickly. "Here." He handed me an envelope. "That's a plane ticket. It's leaving tonight. You need to go to Vanitas's office A.S.A.P." He shuffled through his pockets and pulled out a key. "This is a key for one of his drawers. There's going to be a large envelope in there. Get it, and bring it immediately to the airport!"

He started to run off but then headed back. "Don't worry, you won't be gone long so it's not like you need to pack an entire suitcase. A duffle bag should be good."

"Yes but-"

"I'm sorry I really don't have time to explain. When you land, Serah will most likely pick you up and she can explain. I have to take care of some things right now immediately, but I should meet up with you there as well. Sorry, but thanks a lot Xion." He rushed off.

Never in my life had I seen Ven so frantic. But…where was 'there?'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Keep it running." I told the taxi driver. I figured if I was jetting off somewhere, there was no point biking it to the office. Yes, I was actually doing what I was instructed.

I trusted Ven. Obviously it was something urgent, and if I could play a part in it, I should help in any way right?

Well…the logic is missing there a little, but I had the feeling that going off into random thoughts of impossible solutions or answers to this whole night visit wasn't going to help, and the only thing that would was to get to Vanitas's office.

Once I was at the top, I entered and grabbed the sweater that was hanging over my chair. In my rush to throw an extra set of clothes in a bag, I forgot to grab a sweater in case wherever I was going ended up being cold.

I used my key and got into Vanitas's office with ease. It was rather eerie being in my boss's work room when he wasn't there…at night. I shuddered and decided to quickly do as I was asked.

I went over to his desk and found the bottom drawer had a spot to stick the key that Ven had handed to me. Popped it in, turned it and the drawer popped right out. I pulled it out and grabbed the large envelope which was sitting on top.

"That was easy." I got up and then sat back down. "Right, should probably lock this back up first." I was going to close it, but something…fluffy caught my eye.

I walked over and turned the lights on so the desk was the only thing lit up. I pulled out the drawer further and looked at the stuffed animal just sitting there. I picked it up and stared at. "This isn't…"

My eyes averted to the clock that was on his desk and realized I was wasting time up here what with a cab still running. I threw the bear with the funny facial expression back into the drawer and locked it up and quickly rushed out.

I don't remember the cab ride or the plane ride except that it was short. All I could remember was that face of that bear.

I sat in a chair waiting for whoever was supposed to come and get me and instead of looking around for a familiar face or someone holding up a sign with my name, I was pondering about a stupid stuffed animal that obviously by now should have no meaning in my life.

"Xion!"

I pulled out of my thoughts and looked up and saw that Ven was right. Serah did come to pick me up.

She came up to me and meekly smiled. "You have the folder I see. That's good…it's just a precaution but…" She shook her head. "I'm glad you arrived here safely. I have a car waiting for us. Shall we go?"

She took my bag for me out of courtesy. I followed her. "Serah, why am I here?" I asked her because I figured by the time I got here I would get some answers.

She let out a sigh as we got into the car. "The reason Vanitas and I couldn't have gotten the papers was because we took the first flight out of here. We need them just in case things don't turn out too well."

"What things? And why couldn't Ven take them?" I asked more questions.

"Ven had to take care of things back at home, so we figured it would just be better if you took them." She explained but it still left me with so many questions.

"Why does he need to take care of things though? Serah, what's going on?"

"It's Vanitas's dad."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: There you have it folks! An update with a bit of drama and angst to it! Hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Kindly drop a review and let me know what you think! Don't forget to check deviant art for a different POV for this chapter!


	18. Lost

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I got out of the car that Serah had arranged to take us to the airport. As soon as I got out, the door shut behind me. I turned around to see the windows roll down.

"I'm sorry Xion. I was just notified that Ven's plane landed. We could've stayed if we knew he was going to come within the next hour. Will you let Vanitas know for me? He's in room 146. In the west wing of the hospital." She smiled meekly as she drove off to pick up Ven.

She should've just gone up and have the driver take me to go get Ven. Plus it would also help that the airport wasn't so far away from the hospital. I turned around to look up at the hospital. It was huge and fancy. Expected that only the best would be for Mr. Caelum regardless of where he was.

That brought up the next matter. I would have to potentially see him and Vanitas because Serah wanted me to let him know she went to pick up Ven. I didn't really have to right…? Plus, the last time I saw Vanitas was when we…okay I exploded in anger at him. He probably wouldn't want to see me again after that. And him being in a hospital setting was worse enough for his temper, I probably wouldn't make the situation better.

That's right…he hates hospitals. I wonder if this scare has had happened before. At least while he was engaged to Serah. Did she know how he was? If she did, was she okay with him like that? Or was picking up Ven an excuse to not be around Vanitas.

There were a lot of questions that started to pique my curiosity. So much that I even managed to stand outside of the hospital room Mr. Caelum was residing in. Of course being so close made me wish I had just waited outside of the building where Serah dropped me off.

To enter, or not to enter. That really wasn't the big question. It was if I wanted to see Vanitas, regardless if I had to deliver a message.

What was the point of seeing him though? He was engaged to my friend. He's moved on. He was my boss now anyway.

But I didn't care about any of those things. Maybe because I knew how he was like around hospitals. I wanted to be there for him…I wanted to see him. I missed him. That was enough right? It felt like enough for me to slowly reach my hand out towards the handle.

"Excuse me, are you about to go in? Is there someone else in there?" I stopped just when I was so close to feeling the metal on my fingertips. Maybe the interference was meant to happen. I looked to see a nurse standing next to me waiting for an answer.

"Oh…um, I'm not sure. I just got here." I said sounding awkward as I could get.

"Oh, well I need to get in there to check then. Visiting hours are over." She opened the door.

"O-okay. I'll just leave now." As soon as she opened those doors, I wanted to book it out of there in case someone was still in the room. However, just as my luck would have it, in my rush to get out, I tripped over on the wet floor sign that was left in the middle of the hallway not too far from the room I was having an internal war over.

Liars…the floor was dry by now. They should've moved the sign. "Ouch…" I looked to see a hand help me up. "Thanks." I took it while sighing at my misfortune that someone saw that unsightly plummet.

I pulled up and I met tired golden eyes. "Vanitas…oh! Yes! Serah wanted me to tell you that Ven arrived, so she was going to pick him up. I just needed to tell you that and…I'll be on my way." I started to walk off.

"Is that why you were going off in the opposite direction? Where are you even going to stay?" I stopped. He had very good points.

I felt his hand on top of my head as if he was going to drag me off by my hairs. "Stupid girl. You're so stupid." I looked up and he was completely exhausted. It was blatantly seen on his face.

"I know." I agreed. Walking on eggshells would be the best approach to him right now considering where we're at. "We can talk more about my stupidity. Visiting hours are over I hear. Let's get some ice cream."

There was an ice cream parlor across the street but it wasn't far enough from the hospital. So we kept going. The problem was that we couldn't find another one. So we got some at a convenience store and just ate it outside on a bench.

We ate in silence. At least until I decided to ask about Mr. Caelum. He's far enough that we could discuss it…I think.

"What do the doctors say?" I said taking the last bite of my ice cream.

He didn't say anything. I heard him take a deep breath. "I don't know." That was enough for me. We sat in silence, and I'd like to think it helped calm him down a bit.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There was a knock on my door. I went and answered it to find Serah all ready and waiting for me. "Sleep okay last night?" She asked me as I let her in.

"Oh you know. As well as I can for a hotel room. What about you?" I asked as I went over to grab my bag first before leaving.

"I suppose the same. Everyone else already left for the hospital. I wanted to wait for you." She said cheerfully.

I locked my room. "You didn't have to do that."

She shook her head. "No worries at all. Besides, Stella has arrived and she's with Vanitas right now. I thought some family time would be good."

She had a point. We walked down and out of the lobby. "Any other news?" I was referring to his dad, although it was nice to hear his mom was now in the city. Serah shook her head. "Not that I know of." She answered. Well some people say no news is the best news.

When we got there we saw that Vanitas and Ven were outside.

"Come on Vanitas…it's just a precaution." Ven tried to reason with his cousin.

"You're treating it as if it's going to happen!" Vanitas raised his voice.

Serah and I both rushed over to the two of them. The hospital was not the place to settle…whatever it was they…well Ven was trying to work out.

"Vanitas what's going on?" Serah asked.

"That's none of your damn business." He barked at her. Serah was taken aback by the harsh tone and it was a signal to me that maybe she really had never been around him at a hospital.

Ven stepped in between the two of them. "She's trying to help. Don't yell at her!" Now Ven was the one who was yelling.

"Yeah well she can help by staying out of what doesn't concern her!" He retaliated.

I knew it was hard for Vanitas being here, and probably he was mighty miffed by whatever him and Ven were discussing, but still he could just ignore her rather than spit out these awful words at her. "Now you wait just a-"

"Vanitas!" We heard Mrs. Caelum's voice and Vanitas dismissed us completely to answer to her call. He was in the room immediately and the three of us stood outside and it felt like a war was over.

A war where neither side seemed to win.

I looked over at Serah who looked downtrodden by Vanitas's remarks. "Serah," I walked over to her. "Don't let Vanitas get to you. He's absolutely nuts. You didn't do anything. It was clearly Ven's fault."

"What?" Ven seemed startled that I put the blame on him. I looked at him and gave him a 'play along' look. "Eh…yeah I guess so. Sorry Serah."

Serah shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything Ven. You tried to help." She looked up at him and meekly smiled. "I think that I should let him cool off a bit." She turned to me. "Besides, like I said before, family time is what he should be doing right now. Maybe I'll go explore the city."

"Oh okay, I'll go with." I said, so she wouldn't be alone.

Ven pulled me back. "Maybe you should stay here. You're the only one that he didn't explode on…yet, so you'll probably fare better staying here. After all, someone has to keep us updated."

"Yeah but…you're a guy." I didn't know how to put it more bluntly.

"Thanks, I completely forgot." He rolled his eyes and I laughed a little.

"I'm just saying…you may not be well equipped emotionally to help out Serah." I reasoned. And I don't think I was well equipped to deal with Vanitas, although I did want to continue my earlier attempt of intervention. He had no right saying those things to Serah.

Ven nodded. "True, but I've visited this place before. So I know the city better and would be a better tour guide to help her get that little fiasco off her mind."

He had a point. I nodded. "Okay, but she better be all smiles again when you bring her back!" He gave me a thumbs up for assurance.

Ven informed Serah of the change in plans and I walked the two outside the hospital. Now for the other matter at hand. Setting Vanitas straight.

I stuck my head in since I wasn't sure Mrs. Caelum saw me when she called him in. I thought it was a good idea to lay low around her since I didn't want her to think I was an ex trying to interfere in her son's current love life. Not that she would since she was a sincere and kind woman…but still, I had to take my precautions.

Plus if it mattered, I was trying to save her son's love life at the moment. But who was keeping count.

Inside the room, I saw Vanitas and Mrs. Caelum, as well as a doctor. I wonder when he arrived. I looked over to see that Mr. Caelum was there, obviously, but his eyes were…open. Oh!

I quickly ducked out of the room. I guess I could yell at him later. I suppose I should take Serah's approach for this. Let him have some family time.

Now…what was I going to do for the rest of my time at a hospital…?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I spent the majority of the hospital time sitting and considering the nurses never said visiting hours were over and Vanitas and Mrs. Caelum didn't leave the room. I figured it would be okay to go back to my hotel room.

Eventually evening hit the city and I decided to see what the night life was like in the lobby. I wonder if anyone else was back in their room, but I was too afraid they might've gone straight to bed as soon as they got back.

The only area that seemed to have any form of human life was the bar. I don't drink, but I do appreciate human interaction.

"Ginger ale please." I ordered. I sat there, realizing my yearning for company wasn't going to happen if I decided to sit alone, without an attempt of jumping into conversations of others who weren't remotely near me.

"Loser much?" I looked up to see Vanitas was taking a seat next to me.

I ignored his insult considering it was true. "Have you been at the hospital all day?" I asked him.

He sighed. "The majority of it. Then I tried to find Serah…to apologize." He covered his face. "I…she wasn't supposed to see that side. And now she's not even back so I can apologize. Where is she…?"

I thought it was strange. "Really? Ven was taking her to the city just to show her around to get her mind off of today."

"Great…that idiot probably got themselves kidnapped." I chuckled a bit. Still had issues with Ven as usual.

I got up and excused myself to the bathroom telling him I would be right back.

As I washed my hands, I wondered if I should have been around Vanitas as much I had been the past few days. I mean he was engaged!

Yeah you keep telling yourself that Xion and yet it pays of no importance to you. I sighed as I headed out and back to where Vanitas was sitting. He was drinking some drink he had ordered.

"Back." He looked up and then back at his drink.

"Wanna try?" He held out his glass. "No thanks." I declined. "I don't drink." I held up my drink. "Ginger ale." I took a sip. "What are you drinking anyway?"

"I don't know. I told the bartender to surprise me." He took another sip.

"Hmm, well you're brave. But…instead of sitting around moping and drinking, you should be happy. I heard Mr. Caelum woke up. So don't be too bummed. Take that happiness and move on. Go look for Serah and apologize. Then you two can be happy again. And well there you go."

He chugged the last of his drink. "I suppose." He got up and faltered a little bit. I got up and helped him regained his balance.

He held his hand up to show he was okay. "Serah doesn't like it when I drink." He said. I didn't really know what to say to it. But that was okay, because he kept going. "It probably won't help if I smell like something she loathes while trying to apologize."

"Maybe. So go brush your teeth or chew some gum." I suggested.

He shrugged. "I only had like one…maybe two drinks. You can't really smell it can you?"

I leaned in to see if I could get a whiff so I could assure him he was okay.

It was only supposed to be a quick sniff. But somehow it turned into a full on…kiss. And who knows, maybe I was under the influence of my…ginger ale. Lame but how else would I explain that I wasn't stopping it. I was kissing back. Something that I knew was completely wrong and inappropriate and and…felt so right.

Then we both pulled apart simultaneously. I…what…how was I supposed to respond to that? Other than kissing back, which was the incorrect response Xion!

"Well?" He asked.

"Oh…um…yeah I don't taste…smell! I don't smell any alcohol…but I think you're drunk." That could be the only explanation to why he did something like that. This put me an even worse position because it made it seem like I just tried to take advantage of him.

I watched as he headed towards his room instead of outside to go look for Serah…or possibly announce that he kissed someone besides his fiancé.

I decided to head back to my room. Maybe if I just locked myself up until we left, it would make it more likely that the kiss never happened. I had no idea how I was going to face Serah. Should I even tell her? Should I ask Vanitas? Well…he didn't smell like he was drunk, but he acted like he was drunk so maybe he wouldn't even remember by the time tomorrow came around.

I just locked myself in my room. I was completely and utterly lost.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day I was still lost. Lost on why I was here. Then I recalled last night's events and I wanted to never leave the room.

But I had to eventually. I thought I would be met by Serah's newfound hatred towards me, and maybe Ven's disappointment in me.

But that never happened. Not once.

No hatred, but I experienced grief. No disappointment, but there was regret. And the worse was that I wish all those negative feelings were directed at me. But they weren't.

They weren't directed at any of us who were boarding the plane back home. Back to where funeral arrangements were to be made for Mr. Caelum.

No one expected this. He was fine yesterday. But out of the blue, he was just gone. Everything else that has happened seemed so pale in comparison to this. Things weren't going to be the same for a while.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Summer time! But sadly I signed up for a summer course x.x If I'm not studying though, I'll do my best to write! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please check out deviantart for the other point of views! Some are pivotal to this story and might actually only be mentioned in passing, while the real details are on the point of views on my deviantart!

The link is on my profile! But drop a review and let me know what you thought! Much love to you guys!


	19. Letters

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was supposed to be working. My fingers typed out a couple of words but my eyes kept averting from the screen to Vanitas at his desk, which resulted in typos. At this rate, I would have to work overtime with no pay.

But I couldn't help it. I'm sure it made me look like the stereotypical secretary who liked to check out her boss, but that wasn't the case. I was worried. It had been two months since the funeral and after that Vanitas never said much…to anyone.

He usually shut himself in the office, did his work, and went home. Serah said she hardly saw him anymore and the wedding was pushed back even further because of the lack of communication between them.

What kind of evil guy worries two girls like this? I looked back at my monitor. Great I messed up the entire sentence. I sighed as I pushed the backspace button. Maybe it was stupid of me to even worry about him in the first place.

In just a little over a month, I'll be done with this job and most likely go back to piano playing. The only time Serah and Vanitas would ever see me would be on stage and by then, hopefully, they would be married.

As I was about to rewrite the sentence, a loud wham stopped me mid-action.

"Light, please stop." I looked up as soon as I heard Serah's voice. Instead of seeing her, I saw a woman with long wispy hair in the same color as Serah's. She had gorgeous blue eyes but from a distance they displayed anger.

Behind this mysterious woman was Serah tugging at her arms.

"Um do you-" I was going to ask if she had an appointment with Vanitas. Serah didn't need one, but whoever this was, even if they looked like they were related to Serah, would probably need clearance first otherwise I would get an earful later.

But of course, I wasn't able to get a word in as she opened Vanitas's office door.

"Serah, what's going on?" I asked her. She looked at me with an apologetic face.

She followed her sister. "Nothing good." She answered me.

I came into the room just as Vanitas noticed the 'guest' come in and got up. "Lightning. To what do I owe this visit?" He asked cordially. So he did know her.

She grabbed a rolled up magazine from her purse and threw in on Vanitas's desk and he didn't flinch as it unraveled.

"What the hell is this?" She asked, more like screamed at, him.

Vanitas looked at it and he didn't say anything. I was really curious as to what was on the magazine that this Lightning was so angry about. But I remained silent as I stood by Serah near the door.

She scoffed. "Not going to react? You really are emotionless. Then you should be fine with me calling off yours and Serah's marriage." She can't do that! Can she? What did he do? "You're scum and have no right to marry my sister."

"Since when did you have the right to do that?" Vanitas asked. So he was going to fight for it. I was also surprised he let her get away with the 'scum' remark.

Lightning walked over and grabbed Vanitas's collar and pulled him close. She pointed over to Serah. "Tell me who gave you the right to cheat on my sister when she's right under your nose. Huh?" She tugged violently and I could see Serah worrying about Vanitas.

"Light…please stop." Lightning didn't let go.

Vanitas was a lot of things, but he was no cheater. So I couldn't understand why this Lightning person was all up in his face, literally. Plus even if he had cheated on Serah, shouldn't she confront him…not her sister. And maybe do it privately, instead of with her sister and friend who was also her fiance's secretary weren't present?

She let go of him with a shove. "Like I said, the wedding is off. And if you come near my sister again, I'll make sure you'll hurt a lot more than this." And in an instant she turned around and punched Vanitas in the face.

He fell back on the ground. Hard. I felt like it was all in slow motion. I watched as Lightning pull Serah away who wanted to see if Vanitas was okay.

That happened so fast and unexpectedly I was beginning to think it didn't happen at all once Serah and Lightning were out of the office. But it did and the proof was the magazine Lightning left and Vanitas who still didn't get up from the blow.

I walked over to take a peek at the magazine but I didn't get a chance. "What the hell are you doing?" I looked to see Vanitas wipe a little blood off his lip. "Your boss is on the floor and you don't help him up?"

I rushed over and checked if he was okay. I could tell he was going to get a bruise probably later. I grabbed a tissue from his desk and wiped the blood on his lip. "Why did you cheat on Serah?" I asked as we both sat there on the ground. I wanted to hear it from him first hand.

Was it something that just happened in his grieving process? "I'm sorry." He said. It was odd. Shouldn't he be saying that to Serah? He turned away from me as I tried to wipe the last bit of blood.

I was confused. He didn't look at me but nudged his head in the direction of the magazine. I got up and went over to do what I intended to do first. When I picked it up to look at it, immediately, I dropped it.

He was apologizing not for cheating. But rather for dragging me into this mess. I tried to block out that night, but now it seemed impossible considering someone caught a picture and published Vanitas, head of the biggest and most well-known company, kissing someone other than his fiancé. Kissing me.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vanitas sent me home early. I'm really glad he did. I couldn't talk to him or face him. I tried to contact Serah to explain what happened with me and Vanitas, but she wasn't home. I probably couldn't face her either, but she had to know I wasn't trying to hurt her. She was probably still with her sister. I'm surprised she wasn't angrier when she saw me.

Back at my apartment it was quiet and it disturbed me. The quieter it was the more my thoughts decided to drift on their accord. The picture that was on the front page of that magazine kept haunting me.

Lightning was pretty harsh to Vanitas. Yes what he…we did was wrong, but I hope he was okay. Thinking about it further, I'm sure she shot me a glare as she left the office. I was the 'other woman' in the picture.

I got up and decided to play piano. It was the best outlet for my worries right now. I started to play and it made me realize I missed playing the piano. Which then made me remember what exactly I planned to do once my year here was up.

My phone vibrated and ended up falling out of my pocket. I got under the piano to pick it up and see who called or texted. It was there that I saw the slowly fading rectangular outline of the envelope that was once attached to the bottom of my piano.

I quickly got up which resulted in me hitting the top of my head with the piano. I ran into my room after recovering and grabbed my other purses and started to rummage around. I hoped that the whirlwind of events didn't make me throw away that envelope. I was curious to see what was inside.

I finally found it and sort of just stared at it. It felt odd opening up something that had been on the bottom of my piano for who knows how long. I took a deep breath though and started to tear off the top.

Finally, all that was left was to take out the letter and I did just that. I unfolded it and I was a bit surprised to see that it mentioned my name right away on the first line.

"Dear Xion,"

_Dear Xion,_

_I don't know if you'll get this but it's better to write it out than actually say it to you. You know how I am. I can never seem to say the right things around you. So maybe I can write them out better. Sorry for rambling. Anyway, Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy your present. You've gotten worse since I've been away so I figured you could practice piano with one at your home. It's safe to assume that you haven't been going to the piano room at school. Knowing you, you're hanging out with my lameass cousin. But that's okay too, because I trust you. I don't know what the hell I'm saying anymore. Dammit why the hell do you always do this to me? Just enjoy the stupid piano._

_Vanitas_

_P.S. Love, Vanitas. Maybe you'll think of me whenever you play this piano. At least that's what I'll hope. If not you better have gotten me a really good gift brat!_

What the hell Vanitas? If anyone's a brat…it's you. Only you could make me cry over something that's practically seven years old.

I wiped the tears from my face. If he wanted to tell me these things he should've put them in a more obvious place. No matter how much I wiped my tears, they kept falling. It was like that day I wrote my first piano piece all over again.

I had promised myself I wouldn't cry over him anymore, but I was and it hurt. What were you doing signing 'love, Vanitas' to a completely oblivious girl? You're so stupid.

"You're so stupid."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Jeez, I can't believe you told me about your plans just now so that you can visit the school again."

"I'm sorry Terra. It was a…sudden decision." I smiled apologetically. "Besides, this is only one day. And I figure if I'm going to back into the world of a famous pianist, I'll be busy. So there won't be much time to come back here. This school is…special."

"A proper goodbye huh?" He asked me and I nodded. "You sure it's the school that needs a proper goodbye?" I smiled but didn't say anything. He shrugged. "Well alright if that's what you want. As long as you have dinner with me and Aqua before you go, that's all I care about."

"Of course! I'll see you after class then?" Terra nodded and we parted ways. Him going to his classroom to teach, and me off to the piano room to find what could be potentially another one of Vanitas's hidden letters.

As I walked to the room I thought about what Terra had said. Yes this was very sudden. Luckily, my manager said that my face was not recognizable in the tabloid so making a comeback would not be difficult. I knew that was true because Terra nor Aqua never asked me anything regarding it…or maybe they were just being quiet for my sake.

But right now, those matters could be taken care of later. The important thing was getting that letter.

I wonder how many more of them were there. Or maybe those were the only two. Just because it was a form of socializing for him, doesn't mean he would do it often.

I finally reached the piano room. Something about this room that always made me hesitate opening its doors. So I stood there for a couple of minutes trying to settle the butterflies. Eventually I grabbed the door handle and just walked in.

I think I secretly feared it wouldn't be around when I entered or the feelings I felt whenever I was in this room would disappear. But that wasn't the case. I still felt the same and it looked the same. The only problem?

The letter I left on the table with my note was gone.

I guess being in here through most of high school and never having anyone but Vanitas and I be in there made it seem like no one would ever visit it. But I guess I was wrong. Someone must have come in and took the letter.

I went over to one of the small tables to see if it was around. Maybe they just placed it somewhere else. I didn't want to think of the worse of someone actually throwing it away.

Despite my almost frantic search, nothing turned up. I sat on the couch tired and disappointed as I waited for Terra to call saying the school day was over.

Why is it that someone who is usually so nosy decided not to look at the contents of that letter? Of course it doesn't mean that the envelope hidden inside this room's piano was meant for me…but still.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After class Terra drove me and Aqua to have dinner together. It was fun and I didn't feel like a third wheel at all. Aqua started to tear when I told her I decided I would return to my original career. It meant I would see them less and that made me sad. But in the long run, I really think it's the best choice I can make.

Terra dropped me off at my apartment and I was going to go straight to my own abode, but I decided to stop by Serah's first. Maybe she was back. I felt like I really needed to talk to her.

I stood there and knocked on her door. There was no answer. Maybe she wasn't back yet. Was she staying at her sister's for an extended time? Maybe she didn't want to see or talk to me. Still it was worth a shot.

I was about to leave, but then I heard the door open slightly and turned around to see Serah peeking around to see who was knocking at this time of night.

"Serah!" I came back, relieved to see that she was home and that maybe she was just delayed in answering rather than her not wanting to see me.

"Xion, just getting home?" I nodded. "Did you need something?" She asked me calmly as if she had been home all day the past few days.

I shook my head. "No…not really. I was just wondering if you're okay…and maybe we could talk…or something." I realized I didn't have my words planned out when I would talk to her about this.

She smiled at me however and said 'sure' as she welcomed me in warmly. This would be much easier if she was angry or something. The girl was too nice for her own good.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about Vanitas?" She asked me right away as we sat down on her couch.

Way to get right to the point. "The wedding isn't really being called off is it?" I asked her. I really didn't want to cause trouble. Yes, I liked Vanitas, as much as I hated to admit it even to myself, but I didn't want this to ever happen.

Serah nodded. "Oh…Serah…I'm so sorry." I started to cry. The image on that magazine was completely burned into my mind and eye sockets. "I didn't…I never…I'm so…so sorry."

I felt so little suddenly just crying like that. And Serah being kind as she was gave me a tissue. It was funny, she almost gave a mother like vibe. Maybe that's why I got along with her so well from the very beginning. She reminded me of Aqua when I first met her during my high school years. And Serah was almost two years younger than me.

"Xion, please don't cry. I'm not mad. I don't blame you. I blame myself." She tried to sooth me.

I quickly wiped my tears and tried to refrain from any more crying. "What are you talking about? You saw the picture…Vanitas…he was kissing me and-"

Serah held her hand out. "Xion, I know. The way my sister acted the other day…it's quite the opposite of how I felt. She was angry that Vanitas did something like that…but me? I'm…sort of happy." I sat there utterly confused at what Serah was telling me. The pain must have been so unbearable she was starting to lose it.

She sighed. "I guess I should confess. From the very beginning, ever since our marriage was arranged by Vanitas and my father, I resented Vanitas. He was always cold and seemed so unapproachable. But then, one day Stella approached me and told me about you. She didn't mention your name or anything but when I learned that Vanitas could actually be a decent guy, I was hopeful. Hopeful that maybe I could fall in love with him."

She looked down at her feet. "But it never happened. In time, he just became more of a friend. When you saw Vanitas at the party, the way he looked at you, I knew right away that you must've been the one Stella was talking about. Ven helped me confirmed it. I hoped maybe with you back in his life, he would fall for you again and call off the engagement. But it didn't work. He tried very hard to be a good fiancé for me and it made me feel even worse."

"Serah…" I never knew. She had mentioned it once about how married life would be different, but under that cheerful disposition…I never knew.

"I'm sorry. I'm the one who dragged you into this. The reason you got the job, how you've been dealing with wedding plans with Vanitas, and all those things are all because of me. I tried to push you on Vanitas because maybe if you were around, I wouldn't have to be. And now…he must be so hurt." She looked at me with sad eyes. "And you too. I should apologize."

I hugged her and she hugged me back. We both cried like all girls do until we couldn't cry any more. When we were done with the sniffles I looked at Serah.

"You don't need to apologize. So what will happen now?" I asked her because I had to know.

"Well…Vanitas is busy with the company now so I'll handle talking to my sister and father about ending this marriage agreement. I'm going to try to remain being friends with Vanitas and Ventus. And hopefully, you'll go after Vanitas now that I'm out of the picture."

"That sounds nice. I'd like that. If you and Vanitas, Ventus and their family and you could remain friends. But, I'm sorry to say I won't be pursuing Vanitas. I'm going to resign from my job as his secretary and I'm going back to being a pianist. I think…after everything that's happened, it's best if I stay away from Vanitas."

"Xion-" I held up my hand. "I'm sorry, Serah but my mind is made up."

"Wait just a minute." She got up and went to a room to get something. She came back with an envelope. "Here."

She handed it to me and I looked to see there was a note on it. It was the note that I wrote about leaving things in a nice instrument like the piano. "How did you-"

"When I saw Stella, she gave it to me so that I could hand it to you. She told me that after the funeral she visited the room at the school because that's where her and Noctis first met. She found it and read it a little and learned that it was yours. Don't worry. I didn't read it. So please, before you make any decisions on leaving, read that at least first."

Serah wouldn't let me leave the apartment until I promised I would read it. I did and was finally set free so I could head back to my own apartment.

After everything, I felt like reading it would only take me ten steps backwards. But I had promised. And I was curious to see what was waiting for me after all these years. I teared the top of the envelope just like I had with the last. I pulled out the letter and I started to read.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: There you go! Chapter 19! It's late and I'm tired from writing so check my deviantart sometime tomorrow or the next for a different point of view. In the meantime, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and drop a review!


	20. Smile

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ring_

It was something I had to do.

_Ring_

It would probably be the only chance I would have of knowing what it could've been like.

_Ring_

I want to see you smile again, and I'll make sure…to smile for you as well.

_Rin-_

"Hello?"

I felt relieved that he picked up. "Want to go on a date?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I ran up when I saw Vanitas waiting by the coffee shop. "Sorry! Were you waiting long?" I asked him when I was in ear shot. I stopped a little to catch my breath.

"No. You okay there? You didn't have to run." He said to me.

I looked up and smiled. "Of course I do. I'm not letting one second go to waste today." That was the pure truth. "You didn't eat lunch yet right? There's this new restaurant I've been dying to try out and-"

"Why are you doing this?" Vanitas interrupted me.

I looked at him. "Hmm, I just want to go out on a date." I tried to explain it…simply to him.

"Why not Ven?" He was just full of questions today.

But that was okay, since I would be full of answers. "You hate Ven. Besides, that magazine article Serah's sister shoved in your face probably makes me look bad too if people can identify it's me. So how bad does it look that I kissed someone else's fiancé and then a few months later I'm dating someone else?"

I stepped in front of him. "Besides, you owe me." I stated.

"The hell? For what?" He exclaimed.

I chuckled a little. "You promised we had three weeks together before you would leave. But we only ever spent half of that time together. Let's just pretend that those remaining days are all packed into one day."

"You can't be talking about-"

I nodded. "Yep, so today we're going to act like boyfriend and girlfriend again to make up for the lost time. Now, I'm starving!" I took his hand and dragged him off before he could say another word against today.

When we got to the restaurant, after we ordered, we sat in silence still. "Is today not going to work?" I asked him. "Do you still feel guilty about Serah?" I asked.

It was rare that I surprised him. He finally shook his head. "No. In a way, I guess it works. She said she never loved me. And I never really loved her."

"Harsh." I said. "Good. You're getting into character. The old Vanitas would act like that anyway." I said and nodded in approval.

"Are you stupid?" He shot at me.

I laughed. "And the old Vanitas would also make some comment like that about me."

He crossed his arms. "Yeah, well the old Xion wouldn't repeat everything I say or do. Instead she would make some lame counter."

"What if that was my lame counter?" I stuck my tongue out.

He shook his head. "Pathetic." He pulled out his wallet and then left some money on the table and started to get up.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I was supposed to be the one surprising him.

"If you really want to make it like old times, then you're better off making me lunch." He started to leave then turned his head back at me. "You coming?"

I smiled and nodded as I got up to follow him. "So how exactly am I going to cook?" I asked when we exited. "We need ingredients. So…" I tugged him in the opposite direction. "Let's go shopping!"

The two of us made our way to a grocery store and as we pushed the shopping cart together, it really did feel like being a couple again.

Often times, it was frustrating. He kept running off and grabbing random things and tried to shove them into the cart.

"That's not the right lettuce!" I shouted at him and he would grumble because he had to travel all the way back to return it.

"Oh gross, no cucumbers!"

"I like cucumbers!"

And there we were bickering in public in a grocery market. We got looks and there were times I just wanted to hit him for being so…Vanitas. But that's why I was happy. At the end of it all, I couldn't help but smile.

This really was fun.

"How much longer?" He asked me lazily as he sat on my couch. We decided to cook at my apartment since he didn't really have many things needed back at his place.

"I just washed the vegetables. You should've known this was going to take time. We should've just eaten at the restaurant and made dinner or something."

Vanitas got up. "You could've told me that. You were the one going 'oh let's play the part' and blah, blah, blah."

"Was that supposed to sound like me?" I asked him about his mocking tone. "That didn't sound like me. You better watch it." I waved around the knife I was going to use to cut the vegetables. "I know how to use this." I threatened him.

"Jeez, can I at least help? That should make it go faster right?" I never thought of that idea actually.

"Okay…" Then again, I probably didn't come up with it because I was sure he wouldn't have any talent in it whatsoever. Still, I could tell he was very hungry and so was I, so I decided to let him.

It was another good choice. We bickered about the proper temperature. Sometimes, ingredients flew across the kitchen towards the others face. I wish every day could be like this.

"There done!" I said as I grabbed the meals I had finished plating. It took some time, but I think it turned out pretty well.

"About time." Vanitas sighed. "We spent like half the day working on one meal."

"If someone hadn't decided to improvise on the recipe, we would've been done a lot faster." I pointed out, as I gave him his meal. "So, what do you want to do after this?" I asked.

He shrugged. "You asked me out. Shouldn't you have all the details planned out?"

I shook my head. "If I did, we would've been fed hours ago. At least give me some options. Maybe I'll choose one of them."

Vanitas grumbled. "I don't know…" I watched as he thought out what we could do…together. I then notice him glancing at my piano.

Did he know? Did he know that was the same one he gave to me? I wonder if he did. Was he surprised I still kept it?

"Play for me…?" He almost seemed hesitant in asking. Or maybe it sounded that way because it was the first he had ever asked.

I nodded. "Okay." I smiled. "But not here."

After that we ate in silence and when I finished up cleaning the dishes, I grabbed my coat. "What happened to the piano playing?" He asked.

"I already told you. Not here." I dragged him out of my apartment and we headed off back into the city.

It was mid-afternoon, so it wasn't that cold yet as we made our way to the 'surprise' destination I had in mind.

I looked behind me to see Vanitas trailing. Don't tell me mister rich boy was used to limos taking him everyone. I wished I had said that out loud to tease him. I walked over and took his hand.

"You're walking too slow. Come on." We held hands all the way there.

And by there I mean the concert hall. There were no concerts being held so it wasn't being used today. Normally, it would've been closed, but using my status, I got us into the building.

We walked in and I inhaled deeply. It had been awhile since I was at one after all. I still pulled him along even inside and we made our way down the center of all the seats. Eventually we reached the front row and I made him sit down.

I headed to the side so I could get on the stage. It took some time, and I'm sure he grew impatient but when I managed to get the curtains to rise, he was still sitting there, waiting.

I smiled and waved as I sat at the piano that was set up on stage. "You should consider yourself very lucky. It's rare that I give someone a private concert, free of charge." I told him.

Despite the distance, being the only two people made it easy to hear and there was no need to set up a sound system. I just began to play.

On our way there, I had wondered what I should play for him. I still didn't have a clue. I just let my fingers go and hoped a song would come to mind.

And one did. I started to play the very first song I ever composed. It so happened that, that was the first song I composed for him. Serah had once mentioned she and him went to my concerts when I was playing in places nearby.

I never knew I was playing for him. And I bet he never knew that a lot of it was for him. That's why I became tired of playing the piano.

When I first enrolled in Radiant Academy, piano was a mere hobby. At my old school, they called me a genius. That never inspired me. Perhaps my parents thought a prestigious school could. Maybe that's why they forced me to move with Yuffie.

But…that didn't do the trick either. Vanitas. Did you know? I didn't fall in love with the piano until I fell in love with you. I never realized it until it was too late. I put myself into a career that I couldn't continue because you were never around. I hurt you, because I never realized that the entire time I continued to grant your wishes back then, it wasn't because I was forced to at all.

It was because it made you smiled. Oh how I loved your smile. I love you.

But that's not enough.

I played more songs for him and when I finished playing all of them, I heard the one man applause resonate through the empty building. I got up and took a quick bow. "Admit it. I've improved."

I knew by the way his head moved a little he was rolling his eyes at me. "I suppose enrolling you in Wayfinder was one of my better decisions."

I smiled as he helped me off the stage. "How about we go get some ice cream?" I asked.

"Ice cream? Are you stupid? It's almost December."

"That never stopped us before." I said as I walked out of the building.

Being inside there, we didn't realize the time that had passed. Evening was upon us and it was cold.

I suddenly felt his arm around me as he pulled me in. "Cold?" He avoided my eyes. He acted a lot like this too back in high school. Always nervous to show affection towards me. Why did I never notice? It was completely obvious.

We walked huddled together through the streets. It was getting cold. My year was almost up. It wasn't late, but because of the changing seasons the days started to become shorter.

"Huh…I forgot today they were lighting up the city." Vanitas remarked.

"Don't they light up every night?" I asked.

"Well yeah. I mean they light up the city with the Christmas lights." Vanitas and I stood there quietly while others hustled to get where they wanted to go.

No one seemed to care much. When the lights came on, it was very beautiful, and almost fairy-tale like.

"I used to think it was stupid. Christmas isn't that close and they decorate way too far in advance, I thought. But it doesn't seem like such a bad idea now." He said as he looked at the lights that lined up the tall tree in the center of the area.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"You won't be here to see them."

I looked at him.

"Serah told me you would only be here for a year. You wanted to take a break from your music career. One year and you would go back. Unless you found something else to do."

I bit my lip. "That's right. I guess it's good timing then, that we decided to go on a date." I turned away from him to look at the lights on the tree.

"I'm going to go back. I'm going to perform again." I told him.

"Why?" He asked me.

Because. You loved me first. And because I never knew, I hurt you. I was never there for you when you needed me.

Now, I'm the one that needs you. It may sound stupid to declare that to myself when I'll be running away from you after today…but I think it's what I deserve.

Thank you for smiling for me Vanitas.

"I'm not happy. I should've known I'm the happiest whenever I play piano." I lied. "So today was my way of saying goodbye." I pulled a letter out of my bag. "This is my resignation letter. I would say, 'see you again sometime boss' but I doubt that will be likely." I handed him the letter. "My manager said the best way to get back into things would be a world tour."

"When are you leaving?" He asked me.

"I don't know." I lied. "But it's best if we don't see each other again. I need to focus on only my music. I'm sorry."

I gave him a hug. "I'm glad we got to see each other again after all this time. And I'm sorry that I ruined yours and Serah's future. I hope you can forgive me someday and cheer me on as I'm around the world."

"Well, I guess it is goodbye then." He held out his hand for one last gesture of goodbye. I took it and shook it.

From there we parted ways.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I was alone again. In an empty apartment. I had only a couple of boxes left to address. Considering I was going to be on tour, I didn't need much of the stuff I had around my apartment. The majority of it would be sent to keep in storage at Yuffie's.

"You're really going to leave this place huh?" I looked up to see Terra who had come by to help me carry these boxes to send them.

I nodded. "I have a couple things that need to be boxed, but we'll need to pick those up when we go send these boxes." I pointed out.

"I thought you lived in an apartment. How much stuff do you have?" He asked while showing disdain at the thought of moving more things.

"One last trip after this, I promise." I watched as he picked up the boxes and took them to his car.

I followed him and I sat in the back to make sure the boxes didn't topple over on the car ride there. It wasn't a long drive, but it wasn't close either.

Aqua had called Terra to discuss their dinner plans for that night and my very small and impromptu going away party.

I reached into my purse to pull out a letter I had read many times in the past couple of days. I never got tired of it. Plus…I'd like to think it was comforting and helped me with my new decision.

I unfolded it and started to read it my head. I had practically memorized it by now, but just thinking about it and physically reading it with my own eyes were completely different.

_Dear Xion,_

_You probably think I'm stupid for putting a letter somewhere you might never find. And I'm okay with that. I don't want you to find this. But at the same time, more than anything I pray you read this before I leave._

_Before I met you, I was set on doing whatever was needed for my family. I was sure. But then you come along and make me question everything. I can't believe some damn girl makes me feel like this, I would tell myself at first. I hated myself for feeling that way. I always felt like I was betraying my family._

_The first time I saw you was when you found the piano room and you were playing on the piano. You seemed so content and off in your own world while you played. I envied you. I wish I could've been carefree the way you looked._

_You were smiling. From then on, every time you smiled, all my worries are gone. I didn't think that was possible. I wanted that smile all for my own. I wanted you to be my girlfriend. Because I was selfish, I didn't realize until I was too late, you weren't ever really happy with me. You smiled, but it didn't make me feel like it had used to._

_It got to the point where I never saw you smile for me at all. I felt like I had broken the girl I love. Are you surprised? I was too. I fell in love with you the very first time I saw you smile. It's because of that that I've decided to let you go._

_I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us._

_If I had fallen for you because of any other reason, I would've never let you go. So once I'm gone, please smile. Then when I think about you, I feel better about this decision. I won't lie when I wish that you're reading this right now as I head for the airport. I also wish you would stop me. If you were the one to stop me, I'd give up the business in a heartbeat just to be with you. But I know that won't happen. I've already used my three wishes._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Check deviantart in the next few days for the very last POV of this story. Hope this will tide you guys over before the last chapter. Thank you all so much for staying with me and these two! Drop a review and let me know what you think!


	21. Play for Me

Smile Again

Summary: I would give anything to see you smile again. It was a simple gesture that brought us together. And today, it finally broke us.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Thank you all for reading this story all the way to the end! No worries about lack of Vanitas x Xion since I still have my one-shot collection. As for a main story, that may be awhile since I'm working on another for the persona game series. I may post up an epilogue on deviantart, but I haven't decided yet. And because this is the last chapter there will be no more POV's which is why it is written the way it is (you'll see soon). I hope you all enjoy and thank you again!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Serah_

"Xion! Over here!" I called my raven-haired friend over when she stepped into the café. She came over and sat in the chair across from me.

"I didn't keep you waiting?" She asked me and I shook my head. "Nope, I just got here a few minutes ago." I answered.

We ordered our drinks and made small talk until they were sent to our table. "You're really going through with this?" I asked her again.

Xion nodded. "I have my plane ticket booked and everything is packed." She said.

"We only just got to know each other, and you're leaving already." I reminded her.

"It'll only be for a year." She said. "It goes by fast. Like this year." She reminded me.

It was true. She had moved out here for a year. And now it was already over. Where did time go? Maybe it's because so many things had happened that it gave me the illusion that the year was going at a brisk pace.

Ever since Vanitas and I called off our engagement, things seemed to quiet down. I started to focus on my career more so I saw less of Xion as well. It's not like I was trying to avoid her, not at all.

Despite what everyone thinks, Xion is a dear friend to me. A dear friend who I wished could get a chance of happiness.

"What did Vanitas say? About you going off for a year that is." I asked her.

Xion took a sip of her drink. "I told him I was returning to piano. And that's it. I didn't know about this around the world business until after I told him." She said.

"You haven't talked to him since?" I hope she was going to tell him before she left.

"No. I think we decided to part ways from there. For good." She had a small smile on her face. It seemed like such a melancholy smile though. She then looked up at me. "But I thought today was a girls day out. It's going to be our last time together, so come on, let's go shopping like you wanted." She finished her drink.

I wanted to protest and talk on the matter more, but I suppose I should drop it since I didn't think I would get more out of her.

I wouldn't get any information from Vanitas later either because I promised her I wouldn't tell him anything that we talked about.

I wish I never made that promise though. In the past, I was so busy trying to get Vanitas to fall for Xion to cancel our engagement, that I failed to notice the feelings were already there. They had been there for quite some time.

To imagine them dating when they were still in high school, was odd, but at the same time interesting. It made one wonder what exactly happened between the two.

And then Vanitas had the misfortune to be engaged to be someone like me. Someone who didn't really love him.

I hope that he can be happy someday.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said finishing my drink and getting up to gather my things. "Let's make the best of our last day together. At least for now." I said cheerfully to remind her that it was only going to be a year.

I hope that he can be happy someday, with Xion.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Aqua_

"What if I hurried up our wedding date? Will you stay then?" I asked Xion in the car as I brushed a strand of my blue hair aside.

Xion frowned at the suggestion. "You do that, and I will kidnap your first child for my own." She said…probably partially meaning it too. "It's bad enough I'm going to miss your engagement party, but seriously sleep with one eye open if you get married before I come back." She warned me.

She leaned over so that Terra could see her from the driver seat. "You give in to Aqua a lot, but don't you dare get married within this year!" She warned him and I could hear him chuckle nervously as he nodded.

I laughed a little. She was leaving for the airport tomorrow. Today we got to spend time with her and announce our engagement news.

Terra liked to joke saying we should send Xion off with happy memories which is why he proposed. I nearly said no, and he admitted he was only joking. I admired my ring that was on my finger.

"Don't let your eyes get too strained from staring at that rock." Xion reminded me as she chuckled. "You'll have to keep me updated on every little wedding detail you get planned out okay. Also, I get to play the piano at your wedding right?" She asked.

I smiled as I sat back. "Nope. I don't want you there. At least not as a performer. I want you to be there as my maid of honor." I explained. That was a very fitting role for my best friend. Plus whenever she got married it would give me a chance against her sister.

She let out a squeal of delight and hugged me despite the seatbelt choking her a little. "Really Aqua? Oh, you make me not want to go on this tour." She noticed a glint of hope in me. "Almost." She reminded me of the key words.

I frowned but then looked over at her to say something, but I could see contents of her purse sticking out. One in particular was an envelope. "As an engagement present…will you let me know what was in the letter?" I pointed to it.

I had been curious for quite some time.

Xion looked surprised and then pushed her letter back into her purse. She then took it back out. "Never mind. Sure. In fact, you should probably keep it or throw it away for me. I can't seem to do it myself." She chuckled. "Sad huh?"

So it was still a touchy subject.

I took it from her though. I didn't want to read it, just know the gist of it. It felt too personal. However I took it out just to glance over it.

I turned the pages and music notes caught my eye. "Did you…compose something?" I asked her.

She turned to me and gave me a weird look. I showed her the back pages of the letter. On the back there were unevenly drawn lines and notes were on them.

Xion shook her head as she took them and examined them. "I think it's a sign you should keep them." I said, since I could tell she never noticed that before.

No matter what she did or say, the person she would miss the most leaving here would be Vanitas. Seeing them only when they first started to date, no one would've imagined that that was even a plausible idea.

But you could tell. The way she would carefully put her letter from him away back into the envelope.

Not just now, but back then too.

Subtle hints that they were falling for each other. The jealous look he got in his eyes when she was around Ven. How worried she was when he had to make visits to the hospitals. Little things like that eventually added up.

Maybe if they both realized sooner, and weren't so stubborn to admit it, things would be different. My best friend wouldn't be leaving. Vanitas was always a troublemaker back in high school, so perhaps that's why I was partially blaming him now. Not that I hated him or anything, but he probably was the only one capable of stopping her…or bring her back sooner.

"You know," I started. "Letters are meant to have replies."

She looked at me surprised and a small smile escaped. "Perhaps…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Ventus_

"I'm sorry I can't see you off at the airport." I apologized to Xion.

She shook her head. "I understand, Ven. You're busy. Still dealing with company matters?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, Vanitas isn't helping at all in making things smooth."

"Speaking of." She reached into her bag and pulled out a letter. "Will you give this letter to him? Actually more like hide it from him." She chuckled. Apparently my confused face amused her.

"I want him to read it, but not yet. Or maybe I don't want him to read it at all." She shrugged. "Sorry, I don't make much sense. I don't know even know what I'm saying." She then hugged me. "I'll miss you though. It really does stink. We just got to see each other again after all of these years and now work is separating us."

I frowned at the idea. "Same could go for you and Vanitas." I mentioned to her.

Xion let out another small laugh. "Are you mad at me too?" She let out a sigh. "A lot of people don't like my decision for several reasons. The most common one being Vanitas. But I think it's the best. So, promise me Ven. Promise you won't give this to him directly."

I let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine, I promise." She didn't have to know my toes were crossed though. She'd probably kill me, but this is what friends are for. Going behind your backs to do things that are good for you.

At least that's what I'm going to keep telling myself with what I was going to do with the letter.

When we said goodbye, I headed back to my uncles…well Vanitas's company now. I barged in as usual. His new secretary was used to that.

I missed seeing Xion there. She was a lot livelier. Friendlier too.

"What do you want?" Vanitas glared at me as I entered. I was used to that.

"Are you really not going to stop her?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" So Serah was right. She didn't tell him she was leaving today.

"Xion! Why am I related to you?" Usually he asked that question about me. "Xion, she's leaving. And you're not going to go after her?"

"I know she's going back to piano. If that's what she wants, then who am I to stop her?" He said as if it was common fact.

I took the letter that Xion handed me and threw it at him. "Considering you're the only one she left words for, I think you're the only person who could stop her."

I walked out of his office. My cousin was truly the idiot of the family. He always said that about me, but it was always him.

He always put others first, even if it didn't sound like him. Maybe it was more believable if he wasn't always doing it with a sour look on his face.

The one time he was selfish, was when he wanted Xion all for himself. Back when she liked me. And even in the end, he put her first.

My cousin doesn't like me too much, and I'm not sure I'm very fond of him either. But I love Xion. She's like my sister. And if my idiotic jerk of a cousin makes her happy, then hell, I'll break my promise with her just this once.

I went back to my temporary office in the building. Man, if I didn't have work myself, I would've stalled her in some way.

Those two…are completely hopeless.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Vanitas_

I hated cleaning my desk. How do I let it get so messy every time? As I moved things around I found the letter Ven had dropped off a few days back.

What the hell was he so pissed about? Out of nowhere he barges in and yells at me. It's none of his business anyway, me and Xion. In fact it's not even a business that should exist.

We're done. She has her job, and I have mine. We both decided that.

I stared at the envelope he threw at me. I grabbed it and opened it. He made me so angry that I didn't think to read it earlier.

_Vanitas,_

_I figured since I had to wait a long time for your letter, it's only fair that you wait as well. Do you remember back in high school when you used to always call me stupid, idiot, clueless…well you get the point. I remember. I remember because I would always get so angry and annoyed at you. Now I know I was angry because it was true._

_I really am all those things. Stupid for not realizing how you felt. An idiot for not realizing how I felt. And completely clueless on how I had hurt you._

_On the day we had our date, I played for you for the very first time in a long time. Thank you. Because of that one moment, I can now use it to continue my career. In truth, I stopped because you weren't around to hear me anymore._

_Back then without fail, you'd always say 'play for me' and despite my attitude, I was happy. If only I realized that sooner. Then definitely, without fail, I would've stopped you. I would've stopped you from making the stupid decision to leave me._

_You're an idiot too you know. Telling me you love me in a letter. Those kinds of things should be said in person! And you know you're clueless too. You should've at least let me say my feelings about you before you go running off to manage a company._

_Even though we thought it was over in high school, we still met again. So while it may be over now, maybe someday we'll see each other again. I'll tell you then. I'll tell you then in person how I feel. _

_Xion_

_P.S. If I could fit them in this envelope, I would've included gloxinias. I know you know what they mean. You're a terrible liar sometimes. When we meet again, I'd like to hear what they mean from you._

I sat my desk rereading the letter. So I'd have to wait. Seven years since we've seen each other and she already left again. All the while she leaves a letter insulting me.

This girl really hasn't changed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Xion, the concerts staring in ten minutes!" My manager reminded me. I nodded and took a deep breath.

I was in another country about to play to a huge audience. And I knew for a fact there would be no familiar faces in the audience for comfort. I wonder how everyone was doing back home.

Serah had gotten quite popular. There were pictures of her and news clips of interviews in the magazines even overseas.

Ven emailed me from time to time. He informed me the letter was no longer in his possession. Good, he hid it somewhere then.

Aqua and Terra also sent me pictures of their engagement. Honestly who chooses someone who's traveling to be a maid of honor? I can't help with anything at all. Emailing only goes so far. At least she was keeping me up to date and remaining unmarried until I finished my tour.

I cleared my thoughts of them. It would only make playing the piano harder.

I got onto the stage and sat down at the piano. I closed my eyes and did small breathing exercise. All the while I thought of when I played for Vanitas. Seeing those curtains raise, I knew he wouldn't be there, but to imagine it before a big show, well that would help a little.

When the curtains were lifted, applause rang throughout the concert hall. When it was quiet, I started to play.

A good two hours passed before I got up to bow to the audience that was clapping once again. I bowed and smiled until the curtains slowly descended in front of me and hid me from view.

I looked at the flowers that had been thrown onto the stage. I never took them home, so I always felt bad about people having to clean it up.

My manager congratulated me on a wonderful show performance. I smiled and said I was thankful for the chance to return. It was a lie of course.

I had been doing that so much lately it sort of came with ease. What a bad habit to fall into.

I was offered a ride home, but I declined since I wanted to practice. Ever the faithful pianist everyone would tease me as they headed out.

That wasn't really the case. I just wanted some time away from them. I headed back to the stage and sure enough, the flowers had been cleaned off the stage.

I headed over to the piano and put my bag down next to me on the bench. What to play, what to play?

Naturally if I'm to ask that question, then I always know the answer. The first song I composed. I started to play and was halfway done when I stopped to see the curtains rise.

Was this some prank by my manager? When the curtains finished rising, there was no one in the audience.

Okay…now this was just getting creepy. "Hello?" I called out.

I then heard small thumping noises. I was going to die here, wasn't I? The noises got closer and closer until I'm pretty sure whoever it was, was standing right behind me.

I slowly turned around and I honestly wish I carried pepper spray in my bag. Eventually I saw the face of my supposed killer only to be Vanitas.

"Oh Vanitas, it's just you. I thought it was a serial killer or something." I patted my chest as if it would really calm my beating heart.

I then stopped and looked up again. It really was Vanitas.

"W-What are you…?"

I didn't notice he had something in his hands until he threw it at me. A bouquet of flowers. "Gloxinias, they mean love at first sight." He told me.

I stared at them and blankly at him. This wasn't real right?

"You're incredibly impatient. Do you really think you could wait another seven years to just hear some piece of information you already know from me?"

"Well yes, I'm impatient…but that wasn't my question!" I retaliated.

"I'm here because being around you in high school has rubbed off on me. I'm impatient too. And I sure as hell won't wait another seven years for you to tell me something I've been wanting to hear." He held up the letter.

Somewhere deep inside me, a part of me wanted to rush onto the next plane, find that booger named Ven and wring his neck dry.

"I'm waiting." He had that stupid smirk on his face.

"You can't expect it now! I was expecting a long time before I would have to say it and now you just show out of the blue and expect me to say it! You can't just put me on the spot like that!" I yelled at him.

"Why not? You get put on the spot every time you perform."

Ooh, he had a point. This only wanted to make me kill Ven more. I told him not to give it to Vanitas right away. I was going to lose a dear friend soon, and all by the hands of me.

"What are you really doing here?" I asked.

"I told you already." He replied.

I closed my eyes. This had to be some dream or some kind of illusion. He wasn't really there. It was getting late after all and he was the last person I thought of before playing the piano.

But then again, if he wasn't real, who else would suddenly embrace me warmly and surprise me. If it was an illusion, then why could I feel his lips touching mine? That's right. Only he kissed me like this.

When he pulled away I opened my eyes. "You're really here." I said almost breathlessly.

He nodded. "I'm not leaving you again. There's no way I'm going to let you call me stupid again."

I let out a laugh. "Does it matter? Stupid or not, I…I still love you." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I loved that smile on him.

"Play for me." He said after I uttered my confession.

I let go of his embrace and I walked over to the piano. Instead of sitting down I rummaged through the contents of my purse and pulled out the letter he had written for me.

I opened it and looked at the backside where the composition was. On the back there was an extra message.

_P.S. My mom told you how I used to want to be a pianist. I gave up on that a long time ago. I wrote this for you but could never give it to you in person. Let me know how it sounds someday will you?_

I set the 'music sheets' up and walked back to Vanitas and took his hand. I pulled him over and made him sit down on the bench.

"You told me what gloxinias mean. I can't tell you how this sounds though." I said pointing to his music sheets he had written so long ago.

"Why don't you play for me?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Fin_


End file.
